The Alpha's Done - Rucas Fanfiction
by taylorcochran
Summary: I didn't want a mate. I didn't need a mate. I had accepted not having one and was fine with it. But she was beautiful and she was sweet and she wrecked everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter Song: Firework by Lea Michele (Glee Cover)**_  
 _ **Chapter Quote: "Life is short. Lick the bowl."**_  
 _ **Chapter 1: Croquembouche.**_  
 _ **Riley's Point of View.**_  
 **_**

Humming lightly to the random tunes flitting through the air, my hand continuously works. Whisking water; butter, sugar and salt until it becomes a thick paste. The monotonous movement becomes tiring, and as mentioned repetitive. However, the burn in my forearms as the paste becomes thicker and the concentric circles within the saucepan do nothing but bring a smile to my face.

I suppose baking is the perfect profession for me. Well, it isn't a question, baking is my life. I'm in love with everything about it. The fact that you can bring multiple ingredients together – some salty, some sweet – to create the most delicious treat still overwhelms me to this day. The smell always reminds me of home, my favorite being cinnamon. Baking fresh cinnamon rolls in my home is a Sunday must and something I wish I could carry with me throughout my day. And the taste, every single person likes something different. The look in people's eyes as they glance through my displays is exhilarating, how they linger on some more than other, the appearance of the pastry is what draws the customers in.

But, my all-time favorite thing about baking is creepily watching as the customer bites into the dessert they chose. Their eyes widen, before they flutter shut as they enjoy the flavors bursting on their tongue. Of course, as a baker for most of my life I've had some harsh criticisms. Ones that have genuinely brought me to tears. I can't blame them, they are entitled to their opinion and I'm very emotional. My heart is on my sleeve, literally.

Well, I have a small heart tattoo on my wrist bone.

Anyways, I love baking and always will. So, it came as no surprise whenever I came to a yearlong decision to open my own bakery and almost filed bankruptcy in doing so. I went to pastry school, and I don't have a business degree. But, with arduous work and determination I was able to keep my shop open, hire two helping hands and survive.

Patience.

In all aspects of my job, patience is key. Whether I'm whisking constantly, filing taxes or handling customers, patience is the most important aspect of my job. I couldn't even begin to tell you how many times I've ruined recipes – in an attempt to make them better – or burn treats whenever I've fallen asleep. The Fire Department and I have become close friends. I digress, I always get frustrated and teary because I'm emotionally weak, but in the end my sleeves are pushed up and my hands are coated in flour once more. "Hi, honey. Good morning."

My best friend, Maya, saunters into the bakery's kitchen right when the clock strikes seven this morning. Her long blonde locks are sloppily placed on top of her head, a few wisps are left out. Whether accidental or on purpose doesn't matter, because the few flyway's frame her diamond shaped face. "Good Morning, peaches. How are you feeling?"

Her nose scrunches up, the small dimples on her cheeks disappear with the movement as she sets her stuff down. "I feel like I need a cup of coffee. May I?" She gestures towards the Keurig. Nodding and gesturing for her to drink as much as she'd like, a small grin curls her lips. "So, what all needs to be done? And, how long have you been here?"

"About an hour ago," I lie. "The layers of the cake are done. We just need to place them, ice them and decorate them. The chocolate strawberries are done, and in the flash freezer. I'm working on the dough for the croquembouche, the filling is in the fridge."

In an attempt to avoid her searing gaze, I concentrate back on my work. Listening to random Glee covers, and singling along to appear as nonchalant as possible. "So, you're telling me that you've been here for an hour and completed all of that?" Caught. Fudge. My gaze flickers towards my best friend momentarily and it only takes that small glance to notice her glaring icy blue eyes. Those things are beautiful to look at when she isn't giving me that type of expression. "You didn't go home. Did you?"

A pout begins to form on my face as I transfer the pastry mix to the beater. "I'm sorry, this is just our first big order to fill and I wanted to make sure I had time to remake anything just in case I messed it up."

She lifts up her coffee mug, inhales deeply and takes a sip all while staring at me. I'm not sure how people drink coffee almost immediately. It is so hot, doesn't that hurt their tongue? I'm waiting for the small speech in taking care of myself, according to everyone I have a bad habit of working myself too hard. Then I realize, she's my best friend not my mother who also works with us and should be here soon. "If your mom finds out, it isn't my fault."

"Yes, it will be."

We both laugh together before she gets to work and I focus back in on the task at hand. All the while we're talking and gossiping about random things in our lives. Well, her life. My life consists of my bakery, ' _Sweetie Pies'._ She went on another failed date last night, which isn't surprising. She blames her taste in men on 'daddy issues', she's never met him and she never will apparently.

It isn't too long until my mom comes to open up the shop and help customers. I love helping customers, but my mother's smile is second to none. She's gorgeous even in her fifties, with long honey colored hair and eyes to match, it isn't too difficult a decision for her to help customers. Which is why, she's coming with me to make the delivery tonight and gather payment – I always hated that part. But, as a former lawyer, she handles any awkward situations flawlessly.

Deciding to take a small break and check on the front, a smile makes its way on my lips when I see the faces of satisfied customers. My mom is placing orders and taking care of each person without a hitch and there are only a few tables that need bussed. Taking the initiative, I move around the glass displays and towards the various tables. The smile on my face widens as I take in the bright colors of the tables, oranges, purples and pinks standing at various heights with bright white chairs surrounding them.

The entirety of my shop is painted in a light grey. The only wall that is different is the largest one in the very back of my bakery, it has vertical light pink stripes all of which have varying thickness. My favorite part of that wall are the words 'Sweetie Pies' in cursive with the same color pink. This place was my haven and I poured everything I had into it, sweat, tears, time and money. 'Sweetie Pies' is my dream.

Once I get back to work on the party order for myself and my mother to deliver tonight, I become lost in my work and almost miss the phone ringing. In fact, if Maya didn't pull me out of my head then I absolutely would have. Dusting my hands off on my apron, I rush towards the landline. "Sweetie Pies, this is Riley. How can I help you?"

"Good Afternoon, Riley! This is Isadora Smackle."

My eyes widen. This was the woman who placed the large order for tonight, she was super nice but incredibly vague in the details of the party. I basically had to guess that this was for a birthday party, and even then this is a lot of sweets for a birthday party. "Yes ma'am. I remember."

"Great! I just wanted to call and confirm that everything is going as planned and we intend to see you at five o'clock this evening?"

A sigh escapes my lips once I see it is only two. "Yes! My assistant and I are putting the finishing touches on a few items before we load them into our refrigerated van."

I can hear a smile forming on her face, it makes me feel good that I was able to ease some stress. "Great! And please wear all black for serving tonight."

What? "Serving." Maya immediately flips her focus towards me with wide eyes. "Yes, serving?" My tone is still questioning, this is the first I've heard of this.

"Of course. We're paying an additional two hundred for that aren't we?" This is news to me, "you won't need serving trays or anything. You'll just be slicing the cake, and giving out requested desserts. Did I not mention that?" She then begins to ramble on and on about confusing my service with the caterers. Isadora seems very stressed, and a small frown curls my lips downward when I hear heavy breathing on the other side of the line.

Poor thing, "please calm down. I don't mind serving at all, it would just be me. My mother can't stay late tonight."

"Thank you, thank you so much. Please double check your invoice to ensure that you're getting paid for it. I seem to have misplaced mine."

We say our goodbyes, and she thanks me a few more times before hanging up.

This is going to be a long night.

The moment I hung up, Maya took full control. I was ushered back to my apartment to clean myself up, and change into an all black outfit. Which was rather difficult, I like bright colors after all. I felt bad leaving the shop, but it was our slow time and we had informed a good portion of our customers that we'd be closing early.

In the end, my hair was in curls down to my waist created by a wand and I had a light dusting of makeup. I am planning on sweating tonight, so there was no point in putting anything more than necessary on my face. I was able to find a pair of black skinny jeans that I paired with ankle boots and a black sheer button up. Of course, I wore a black tank top underneath and ended up tucking the sheer material into the denim.

By the time I had gotten back to 'Sweetie Pies', it was closed with a note on the front door apologizing for any inconvenience. The outside of my shop was just as bright and cheerful as the inside. I had heard a time or two, outer appeal brings people in, so I took that to heart. "Everything's loaded, sweetheart." My mom places a chaste kiss on my cheek and leans away, "and if you stay the night here again, you'll be in big trouble." My heart saddens at the thought of getting reprimanded by my mom.

My eyes shift towards Maya who's smirking while staring back at me. "It wasn't me."

Frowning, I just nod. "Yes it was." I know they only do this for my wellbeing but if this store fails, everything I had worked for will be gone. I push myself to succeed, and there's nothing wrong with that. Right? "You ready to go?" My mom nods and hugs my best friend goodbye. When my mom moves outside towards the van, I cross my arms and glare. She just laughs, "don't laugh at me! I'm serious. You shouldn't have told her."

Maya laughs a bit more before kissing my cheek, and waving behind her as she leaves for the day. "Bye, honey."

"Bye, peaches."

The ride towards the venue became more and more confusing the closer we got. Buildings and highways faded away and trees took their place. It was beautiful, being in the middle of spring the leaves were a vibrant green. "Whoa." Glancing out the window, a large – almost castle like – building comes into view. It's gorgeous in its simplicity with green ivy trailing up the stone wall.

"This place is beautiful." I can only nod in agreement and openly gape at this gorgeous home.

We park in the front, right next to the catering van and slowly climb out. We are both somewhat unsure of where to go, this isn't our first delivery but as a large party order we aren't sure where they want everything. "HI!" Turning on my heels, a raven-haired beauty is jogging towards us. A pencil tucked behind her ear and a clipboard in her hands. I'm assuming that this is, "Smackle. Isadora Smackle. We spoke on the phone." I nod and shake her hand, introducing myself politely with a smile on my face. "Thank you so much for compromising. We already have a table set up as soon as you walk inside through the kitchen, it is labeled desserts. Just set it up there, make it look pretty. The doors open in forty-five minutes."

And with that, she's off. My mom, Topanga and I laugh together knowing she's probably the party coordinator and running around like a chicken with her head cut off. It's comical, especially since that's how I looked in the first few months of my store opening. Either way, we get to work, focusing entirely on the desserts and ensuring they don't fall. Everything was easy, until the cake.

Fortunately, we didn't drop it. However, my arms were burning from the weight once we were done and it was almost too big to fit into the small doorway. It had to feed several hundred people, I had no choice or it would be incredibly tall and unstable. The cake itself was simplistic, each layer was a different flavor with the same white buttercream icing – even though I highly discouraged it. Buttercream melts easily, but Isadora was adamant and I can't argue with a customer.

We had roughly five minutes to spare by the time we had set up entirely. One croquembouche was set up on each end of the table, with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries on the side. The gigantic, floral patterned cake sat in the middle and for – what felt like – the first time all day, I let out a breathe of relief and hugged my mom. "Thank you. Take the van and I'll take a cab home."

"Just, be careful. Please." My mother was always a worrier, but as previously mentioned, her being a criminal lawyer has absolutely changed her outlook on life. "I love you."

"Love you too." Isadora comes out the moment my mom closes the door through the kitchen and praises just about everything there is to praise. My cheeks were burning with heat by the time she was done. 'The cake looks gorgeous', 'oh my gosh, the croquembouche – no the strawberries', 'the setup is perfect'. I love compliments on my baking, but shy away whenever I get them, it's odd. "Thank you so much, Isadora. It was definitely a team effort, I hope it tastes as good as it looks."

She gives me a small smile before pushing up her black rimmed glasses with her pointer finger. "ALRIGHT! OPEN THE DOORS!"

I move behind the table, with a large Cheshire grin on my face.

There are a few round tables littered around the outer edges of the room, but there was no way all of these people could sit at the tables. Hundreds of people were flooding into the ballroom. I tried not to worry about it and stifle my giggles as some people completely bypassed the dinner and went straight for my table.

Things were running smoothly, I was swaying to the music and making nice conversation with random strangers who really only wanted me for my desserts – not that I cared. The atmosphere was light and airy, even as the rays of sun were no longer beaming in through the glass, the entire party remained respectable. Which is absolutely saying something since they were all twenty years old or younger. It was actually kind of beautiful.

Out of nowhere two people would lock eyes with one another and basically gravitate towards eachother. I would even check in on the couples every once in a while, but even after a few hours they were glued at the hip.

Three hours into the party the front doors opened once more and one man walked in. He was tall, towering over just about everyone in the ballroom. His mere presence screamed dominating and even caused the entire space to become silent as they watched this man glide through the room. Sandy blonde hair styled in an undercut was gelled back, yet somehow looked soft to the touch. It was odd actually, every part of me wanted to run my fingers through it.

A few tattoos peeked out of the collar of his black dress shirt. Was his whole body coated with them? My face blushed at the mere thought. From his wide stature and obvious muscle it wouldn't be too surprising to think he had a nice body. There was light stubble dusting his cheeks, and lining his strong jaw that seemed to be clenched. My eyes were frantically moving, tracing every detail of his face, trying with everything inside of me to commit his looks to memory.

Though I hadn't seen him head on, I just knew he was gorgeous. Deep down, my subconscious just knew. I was only able to stare at his profile, but I memorized the dip of his chin and though his lips were in a straight line, I can imagine head on they would look like a stretched out 'M'. His nose was slightly crooked, no doubt broken a few times.

That would come as no shock to me.

He was clearly a leader, and held himself as such. If challenged, no matter how petty, he'd react. I feel so foolish, acting and thinking as if I knew everything there was to know about this man I'd never met.

That thought didn't keep me from begging to see his eyes. "Enjoy the party."

That's all that was said before everyone got back to their previous conversations, dances or food.

That's all that was said when we locked eyes from across the room.

That's all it took before my heart began to pound furiously against my chest.

 _ **Author's Note. Please Read.**_

 _ **Hello lovelies, long time no... read? I want to say I'm so sorry for the long wait. My health issues are still trying to be worked out, and hopefully we'll be able to figure out the problem with all my miscarriages. But, onto a happier note. As previously mentioned, I couldn't find one idea I wanted to grasp until I landed on this.**_  
 _ **Obviously, this is going to be a werewolf story. Which was very much requested in my messages, especially after Arrogant Alpha.**_  
 _ **This is NOT edited. I literally typed this up last night after mapping it out for an hour. I will absolutely go back and edit, just not now and I wanted to push this out so you know I'm still alive. I'm not sure when the next update will be, I'm mapping out the next chapter right now.**_  
 _ **Also, I'm taking song suggestions for this chapter. Let me know in direct message or comments.**_  
 _ **Lastly, thank you for all of your constant support. The direct messages as well as the ones on my books were inspiring and sweet knowing how much you all care for me.**_  
 _ **I hope you all give this book a chance and let me know what you think.**_

 _ **XOXO, Taylor.**_

 _ **Posted on: June 9, 2017**_

 _ **Word Count: 3,025.**_

 _ **My goal is 3,000 per chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Devil's Food Cake

**_Chapter 2  
Devil's Food Cake  
Lucas' Point of View  
Chapter Song: Hurricane by Luke Combs  
Chapter Quote: "It's none of my business what people say about me. I am what I am, I do what I do. I expect nothing and accept everything. It makes life so much easier." –Anthony Hopkins_**

 ** _Content Warning: Mature Language_**

The whistling wind blows through my bedroom, billowing my curtains out that are really no good to me anyways. I always keep them open, I enjoy the soothing sounds of nature, the rain droplets hitting the earth or the laughter of my pack pups when they're playing outside.

I love all of that, everything that Mother Nature and the Moon Goddess has provided, when the sun is out. There are no rays of sunshine illuminating my bedroom. It's asleep and a crescent moon is high in the sky, it has always been my favorite phase of the moon, though it doesn't illuminate the earth quite like a full moon. Whenever there's no more laughter throughout the pack house, and all my wolves are either sleeping or doing border patrol, my mind decides to run constantly. I can't even remember the last time I had slept through a full night.

Pressing the button on my iPhone, my face turns into a grimace when I see the time. The number five followed by a couple of goose eggs are taunting me, they might as well be pointing and laughing at my inability to shut my brain off for just a few hours. If I'm going to be up, might as well be doing something productive. With a heave, my feet are on the cold hardwood floor. My toes pop with every step while sauntering towards my bathroom.

My eyes stayed glued to the floor, there was nothing to look at in my room anyways. My walls were bare, but the discoloration of the paint on random spaces of the wall made it very clear that at one point and time it had been just as lively as I had once felt. Shaking those thoughts out of my head immediately, my muscles enjoy the shower. The hot water cascades over my ink, every dip and curve of my muscular frame. I was a big guy, but compared to my father I was nothing but a shrimp.

 _Eventually._

 _'Human. Make us strong.'_

I couldn't help but snort at my wolf, Gabriel, but agreed with him anyways. I didn't have any work now, but with the annual mating ball happening tonight, there was no way I would be bored today. _'Maybe meet mate.'_

I shut him off. There's no reason to get into an argument with the other life taking place in my body. That would just cause a headache.

True to my thoughts earlier, my Delta's mate came into the gym as I was working out this morning. I'd been in here for roughly an hour anyways. "Alpha, are you prepared to discuss the mate ball?"

I give a curt nod and gesture for her to follow me, which she does. I don't like talking about pack things while I'm working out, this is my free time and space to clear my head. Sauntering up the stairs, I catch the eye of a few pups who glance at me with toothless grins before their parents pull them away with a wary look. I'm no idiot, I'm quiet and reserved and that sometimes translates into me being a dick.

Let them think what they want, that's not my problem. As long as they respect me, I don't care who fears me. My whole pack knows I would die for them without a second thought, but I would fight till the very end. This pack is my family and has been my only form of silent support for years. My hand clasps around the bronze doorknob and with my free hand, I gesture for her to enter my office. It's simple, nothing extravagant and I haven't changed much from when my father was Alpha. My large black leather chair creaks ever so slightly when I sit down and place my arms against the lacquered cherry wood. "Go ahead."

Smackle nods and begins to pull out random forms and speaks about the budget. Confirming minor details with me and asking if I'd like anything else. "No, you've done well. Thank you Theta for doing this along with your other requirements." Isadora Smackle is our pack doctor as well, she's pretty much a genius just like her mate and when in her office, there's no one better.

"It's not a problem." She waves me off and tucks a strand of her raven haired locks behind her ear. "Who knows, maybe you'll meet your –"

I raise my hand to stop her from speaking, to which she complies instantly. The males and females I work with on a daily basis aren't even close to being afraid of me. But, in times like this where they make comments such as that, I can't help but wish they were. "If the Goddess wanted me to have a mate I would have found her ten years ago." Her face falls slightly, it's no secret I'm one of the few wolves – especially Alpha wolf – that has not found a mate.

I had given up four years ago, after travelling the world and having the Alpha position thrust on me before I had found her, there was no reason to keep looking. I was twenty-eight now and when I first turned eighteen and had the ability to find my mate, my wolf and I were more than eager. We were on the edge of our seat excited. But after countless tales of Luna's being used against the Alpha, I've come to peace with the fact I don't have one.

Gabriel hasn't, but I have.

"I ordered the croquembouche," Smackle pulls me out of my thoughts with a small smile on her face. Not pitying, but I could definitely do without it, she knows where my mind was running. "I know it is your favorite."

After a small 'thank you', and 'see you tonight', she's off to continue preparing for this evening. Which was I needed to do, mentally prepare.

The party was in full swing. Even on the top floor, I could hear the laughter, and music from the ballroom and not surprisingly mating pheromones from a few floors down. Seems as if some wolves couldn't wait. The mating ball is held every year, each month a different pack holds one and all the unmated males and females come to try and find their other half. A tradition I'm proud to say my great grandfather came up with, it was ideas such as the mating ball that caused other packs to label him as the 'Wise Alpha'.

At the moment I'm standing in front of my room, dreading going down to this mating ball. As Alpha, I don't have a choice in going. Maybe a quick walk around the pack house, just a quick one and I'll head inside. "The fresh air will help clear my head." Gabriel huffs, upset about the fact that I'm delaying the inevitable. As soon as I open up the front door to the pack house, cool wind slaps me across the face. Inhaling deeply, I let the breeze relax my mind.

I can smell the trees, the water from the waterfall and random animals that are trotting through my territory. Rounding the next corner, I inhale again and smell something incredibly enticing. The smell of strawberries and sugar permeates the air more and more with every step I take. "Gabriel?"

 _'Find it. Now.'_

I'm hit with another gust of wind and with shaking legs, I'm brought to my knees. A deep, pleasurable growl rumbles my chest. "Holy, fuck." My heart is beating wildly against my chest at an unnatural speed. There's no way this is some sort of drug.

"ALPHA!" One of my wolves making rounds for the safety of my pack sprints towards me with worried eyes. "Are you okay? Should I get the Theta?"

He'd be out if this were a drug. "Do you smell that?" A gust of wind floats by again, I can feel Gabriel pacing relentlessly, he desperately wants out. Knowing that the best thing to do is lock him up tight, I do and avoid the snarling in my mind.

Lifting his head into the air, the warrior sniffs slightly but frowns. "I smell a few scents Alpha. Vanilla, there's a pine –

"Strawberries. Something sweet." His brows furrow at the sound of my desperation, but he nods his head in agreement. I'm off of my feet and with every step my stomach turns into knots. Ahead, I can see some light peeking out from the window that is open. That must be where the scent is coming from.

 _'Mate?'_

I block him out, I've never had a mate – obviously - and even though this is what I think it would feel like, I refuse to get my hopes up. When the trail ends at the open window and mingles with the other hundreds of scents here, my conclusion seems to be correct. However, the strawberries stands out. My eyes shift around the room vicariously in search of who it might be. Gabriel seems to be doing the same thing, whining in the process. My green eyes meet a plate full of strawberries, disappointment fills me to the brim.

My heart seems to shatter. Fucking strawberries, literally. "Damn it." Gabriel buries his face underneath his paws, and flicks his tail over his eyes before shutting me out entirely. We got our hopes up. "Why was it so strong?" Cursing myself into oblivion I make my way back to the front and try to calm my shaking hands. I'm not sure if they're shaking from anger or sadness, but when the urge to curse the Moon Goddess invades my mind, I know it is the former.

Let me just get in, and get the fuck out. I'm in an awful mood. Slamming the ballroom doors open, they crack against the stone walls gathering the attention from the entire party. The pack parts in the middle, making way for their Alpha. The strong scent hits me one more time, and with everything inside of me I force the grimace off of my face.

Never again will I eat fucking strawberries.

Even thinking it, I'm immediately taking that back. I enjoy their flavor too much. Gabriel wakes back up again when it seems to be getting stronger and gives off a wave of my power, just to show any pups visiting from other packs who exactly I am. I'm used to the stares and whispers I get from my pack members as well as others, it's odd for an Alpha not to have a Luna. In fact, it goes against everything that a pack needs. Luckily, the leadership females – no matter how busy they are have taken on the role of Luna as a group and have done a decent job.

I digress, I'm used to the curious stares when there isn't a female on my arm. But there was a burning stare on my body, I could feel everywhere this wolf looked but ignored it to the best of my ability or Gabriel would get annoyed and snap. He was in just as bad of a mood as I. "Enjoy the party." I announce when a small crowd had formed around me.

On cue, the music started and wolves had begun speaking and dancing once more. However, those damn strawberries were putting off a ridiculously large scent and that heated gaze was becoming overwhelming. To my surprise, Gabriel began to purr in delight. For a moment, I release control to Gabriel and feel him snap our head in the direction of the smell and stare.

The most beautiful woman in the entire world is staring at me with the softest parted pink lips I had ever seen. Holy shit. Her dark chocolate curls ended a few inches beneath her chest that's heaving up and down. She's probably feeling the way I feel, breathless. Her heart shaped face is covered with the smoothest ivory skin, decorated with a few fading sun freckles. My gaze follows a small button nose up to a pair of arched eyebrows, and at the same exact time I lock eyes with her, I know I'm a fucking goner.

Beautiful. Beautiful doe eyes that are the color of melted chocolate blink innocently at me surrounded by long thick lashes, drowning me in their depths, pulling me deeper until I can't hold on any longer. "Mate." I whisper and realize Gabriel relinquished his hold on me, Gabriel must be as shocked as I still am.

A gust of wind blows her hair behind her tiny frame revealing her collarbone, pushing her scent out the window I was looking through earlier. My gaze shifts towards the table in front of her and the urge to punch myself in the damn face is strong. The dessert table.

The strawberries. I fucking love strawberries. "Alpha." I acknowledge the presence of my Beta but don't look away from the woman who became distracted with serving desserts. He follows my line of sight and intakes a sharp breath. "Alpha, is she your –

"Beta, I'll have our Theta Smackle send her home. I need you to follow her, keep an eye on her and make sure she's safe. Understood?"

He nods his head, taking one step to leave until he hesitates and returns to his spot beside me. "Alpha, are you sure you wouldn't want to do this task? I only ask simply because she's yours and –

Knowing his train of thought, I nod in agreement. "I would much rather be the one to do this. But, if I don't leave now, I'm afraid I'll be too much for her. Gabriel will want to mate and mark her." And from the way he's biting and scratching at my mind, I know for a fact it will happen. Gabriel howls in pleasure when he sees a genuine smile playing on her lips, it's damn near the closest thing to perfection in this world. The wolf takes the dessert from her and laughs at something my mate said. She's perfect.

"She's human."

God damn it. Can't catch a fucking break. It's all in her scent, it's obvious but I was too distracted with how delicious her scent was or how gorgeous she was, I hadn't noticed. Her gaze meets mine before I'm pulling myself away and storming out of the ballroom, all while my mate watches me do it. Neither my beta who is following me or I speak until I'm slamming my office door shut. Gabriel is pissed right now, he'd been waiting years for our mate and I just left her downstairs. "FUCK!" Lifting up the nearest thing, I heave the lamp against the wall and listen to it as it shatters against the hardwood floor.

"Alpha, wolves have human mates all the time."

"Not. Alphas." I spew through gritted teeth.

Not only have I been deprived of a mate for ten years, but she's fucking human. The most fragile of all the creatures who walk this damn planet. My fingers grip the strands of my hair, "the Moon Goddess knows what she's doing Alpha."

Falling into the familiar leather chair, I let my elbows rest against the wood. "Josh. What the hell do I do?"

He sighs and gives me a wide grin, "who the shit cares what anyone thinks about a human mating to an Alpha. As long as you are truly mates –

"We are!" I snarl.

"- Then no one can say anything. No one will go against the Moon's wishes." He continues as if I never interrupted him, "tell me Alpha. Does the knowledge of her being human cause your feelings to change any?"

"No." She's the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Even the wolves she was serving got along with her. "My wolf wants her, no matter what."

Josh shrugs as if this were an easy decision, "that's great. Wolves love their mates before they've even see them. Does it bother you that she's human?" Well shit. Does it? She'll be at more of a risk and in danger than ever before. Am I willing to do that to her?

 _'Human. Don't fuck this up.'_

 ** _'I can't bring her into danger, knowingly.'_**

 _'We will protect mate. You want mate, I feel it.'_

Of course I want her. If I wasn't a wolf, she would absolutely be someone I pursue. "Josh, I've come to terms with the fact that I didn't need a Luna. I've been okay with this for years now. But she blindsided me, not even a fucking warning from the Goddess. I was fine, but even just the thought of her is making me go crazy. She's fucking everything up."

"In the best way possible." He tacked on, knowing exactly what I was trying to say but couldn't quite vocalize. I'm not great with words, Beta Josh is the only wolf I have ever opened up to and that's because we're practically brothers. "I'll have Smackle dismiss her for the evening and follow her as you requested. You need a few moments to gather your thoughts."

Deciding I needed one last glimpse of my mate before she left, I follow him downstairs and ignore the amused expression on his otherwise smug face. Dick. Once I'm back in the ballroom, my Beta veers off to meet up with Smackle and I try to blend in with the crowd to try and spy on my mate. Which proves to be more difficult than originally intended, wolves keep their distance from me but from where I'm standing I have her in plain sight and remain in the shadows. Goddamn she's beautiful.

She's not serving anyone at the moment but swaying from left to right to the modern music, her long locks shifting in the process and a content smile tugging at her lips. My mate seemed completely at ease, Gabriel and I were in complete awe of her. She's tall with a tiny waist, I could absolutely see myself holding her and loving her for as long as she'd let me and even after that.

So, once Smackle dismisses her for the night I ignore the small frown pulling at her lips before she nods and thanks her for everything with a grin and follow her outside. It is incredible how quickly her frown flipped into a smile, her carefree and happy attitude is definitely contagious. Obvious from Theta Smackle's smile and my own I am just now realizing was there.

My intention was to follow her home and ensure she got their safely but then she calls for a cab, throwing my plan out of whack.

God she's fucked everything up, she wrecked the complacency my life had become, the complacency that I was _fine_ with. I should hate this situation.

And in a way I do.

I hate that I want her so much. I hate that I hadn't found her sooner. I hate that the Moon Goddess has put this angel in my life and her safety is at risk. But, I hate more than anything that I'm selfish and couldn't give two shits about the danger I'm going to willingly bring her into.

Here's hoping I'll be able to wreck her life in the same way she wrecked mine.

 ** _Author's Note._**

 ** _Hello Lovelies.  
What'd you think of this unedited chapter LOL?  
By the way I was super thrilled with the feedback I received last chapter. I know I hadn't posted in a while so I wasn't sure how much attention this book would get at first.  
So, what did you guys think of Lucas?  
Any song suggestions for this chapter? I kind of love the one that's posted above. I think it fits well, but I always take suggestions and if I think they can fit, I can add them to the list.  
Also, I am still on the hunt for covers._**

 ** _XOXO, Taylor._**

 ** _Date Posted:  
Word Count: 3,212_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Cannoli

**_Chapter 3  
Holy Cannoli  
Riley's Point of View  
Chapter Song: Hey – The Beatles  
Chapter Quote: "You can't buy happiness, but you can buy cupcakes. So, no big deal." – Unknown  
_**_

They were green. His eyes were green.

A green that had easily become my kryptonite. They could easily become anyone's kryptonite. We had locked eyes from across the room, and in that fleeting, yet at the same time terrifyingly long moment I was drowning. I quite literally couldn't breathe, not to mention my gosh darn heart constricting inside the depths of my chest. How is a woman supposed to handle situations like that? I've never been in any sort of scenario where my head and my heart were basically dying on me. Even my head, which I had a tendency to ignore more than half of the time.

So, I stared back.

They weren't green in the 'remind me of a meadow sense', more like the 'colors of spring time forest leaves after a fresh rain' type of green. I'm being picky, I know I am but you can't put a homemade cupcake up to a box cupcake and tell me that they're the same – no offense Betty Crocker. When I think of a meadow the first thing that comes to mind is a pale green, the sort of pale that comes to light right at the beginning of summer. The forest green fits perfectly, they're dark and when glancing up and through the trees you can see flickers of gold from the sun. The light is a metaphor for the few specks of honey in his irises that were barely visible from how far away we were. That could also point towards the intensity of my stare.

Aside from his eyes, and the obvious fact he was handsome beyond words, only one other thing truly stood out. An intimidating aura that surrounded him like a dark cloud looming above his perfect Adonis like head. It was in everything he did, the blank stare, clenched jaw and wide set frame. It was daunting yet, alluring all at the same time, which only makes it worse.

I've been on dates, and even had a boyfriend that I cared for greatly. However, none of them were like this stranger. Dark hair, dark eyes and goody two shoes, that was more my forte. At least, until I had seen him.

The same him that has been on my mind non-stop for the past week.

The same him that is preventing me from creating this wilting flower! "Holy cannoli!" With too much force, I slam down my piping back and cross my arms, ignoring the smidge of icing that came out with the force. My glare is entirely focused on that stupid bag that was not cooperating with me! "Fudge."

"Uh oh, Mrs. Matthews. It's worse than we thought, she's cussing." My best friend comes sauntering into the back with a smug expression and arched brow. "Don't make your mom wash your mouth out with soap darling."

With a huff, I'm slumping onto a barstool that is reserved specifically for me and my 'fits'. "I can't get this flower to look right."

Maya pulls her long locks on top of her head before grabbing the piping bag and doing my job for me. "Well, I could tell you that these look great and you're being too hard on yourself, but I'd be lying." I bite into my bottom lip to prevent laughter from sputtering past my lips. She and my mother are the only people I can take criticism from without wanting to burst into a never ending pool of tears. I just wanted to be mad a little bit longer, was that too much to ask? "Spill. You've been off since that party a week ago. Your mind is more than just in 'Riley Town', it is like in outer space."

"At least I know you don't sugarcoat anything." Maya snorts before glancing at me briefly with those icy blue eyes that have seen right through me since the first time we met. Sighing, I frustratingly run my stained fingers through my tangled hair. "That guy – the one from the party that I told you about has been running through my mind constantly. I need help! I feel like I'm going crazy and can't focus on anything that doesn't pertain to him."

Maya's perfect eyebrow raises, somewhat accusingly at me. Does she not believe how hypnotizing his eyes were? I thought that I had made that very, very clear. "It sounds like a crush, peaches. Which you haven't had in a long time but the best way to get over a guy is to date someone new."

Immediately my stomach begins to churn, making me feel nauseous. My mind is screaming out at me, 'NO'! And my heart is clenching just like my throat, making it harder to breathe. I'm instantly dismissing that idea before it has even fully registered. "Or," my mom peeks through the swinging door, "you could not do that." A smile curls up on her lips, "your father and I have always instilled you with the ideals of 'dating for marriage'."

"Why waste time with someone you can't see yourself with in the future." I repeat like a broken record, "saves you a lot of heartbreak, confusion and bad mistakes." My mom agrees, seemingly proud of my ability to retain the information that's been carved into me with a hammer and chisel.

Maya's jaw drops before my mother begins to console her with an arm around her shoulders. "Why did you never tell me this Mrs. Matthews?"

Like I've never told her that before?! However, I keep my mouth shut knowing that this is a teaching moment for my mother. "On an occasion or five, I've heard Riley repeat those same words to you. You, my love, are just stubborn. Stubborn like a bull, which isn't always a bad thing. You know what you want and go for it, meaning you don't waste time with relationships you know won't work out, either." Man, she's good. "The solution is not dating other men, though it sounds appealing."

Not helpful. "Well, can you please tell me what the heck I'm supposed to do? He's distracting me from my work and that's a big no-no."

Ignoring their snorts, my ears focus in on my mother's words of wisdom. Unlike most teenagers, I never had an issue with my parents. 'A smart man learns from his mistakes, a wise man learns from other people's mistakes', that's what my dad used to say and I took it to heart. I wasn't one of those people who believed that I had to make my own faults, so I listened to my parents.

Whenever I didn't heed their advice, I hate to say that I regretted it. But, I did. "Have you considered pursuing him?"

I'm beginning to think that she doesn't know me at all. "You are my mother, correct? I don't pursue, I'm not that confident. Heck, I'm hardly confident enough to say 'yes' when a man asks me on a date."

"Riley," Maya's voice interrupts my thoughts, which is always for the best. "Forget about what I said. Listen to your mom, obviously. You have their address from the delivery, take that and send them like a 'thank you for your business' basket."

Churning stomach, mind screaming, heart clenching. I've been feeling these side effects of mystery man too much. Way, too much. "I doubt he'd get it. It would probably get delivered to Isadora instead."

The bell from the front door dings, pulling my mother away from the most important conversation I've had in months. "Just think about it."

Trust me. That's all I'll be able to do.

It was an hour before we were closing and at this point I was trying to get rid of the last few desserts. Even giving out a freebie here and there when a customer purchased something. It's such a waste to see such deliciousness being thrown out or frozen.

We had been so busy today. So much so that it had actually gotten my mind off the elephant taking residence in my mind. There were a few rays of sunshine beaming through the glass into my bakery, casting an amber glow across my tables and causing dust particles to become very prominent throughout the room. My nose scrunches up in disdain, I pride myself in keeping my shop clean. As the last few customers trickle out, I've got my paper towels and dust remover in hand. "Have a nice evening!" Skipping around to several different tables, I wipe them clean and begin placing chairs on top since the floors need to be swept.

Since I was so gracious and sent everyone home I decided to get a head start on all of the closing duties. "Are you by yourself?"

My back becomes rigid, and I would be absolutely terrified had that voice not been absolutely delicious. It was husky, rough baritone and exactly what you'd imagine a devastatingly handsome man to sound like. Turning on my heels, I keep a smile on my face to appear friendly, this is my shop after all, however it falls just as quickly.

And just when I think I might have finally been able to get those eyes that make me want to scream, 'holy cannoli', and pass out all at the same time, out of my head. There they are, staring down at me. With the way those forest green eyes are catching the dimming sunlight, I just know they are going to be playing tricks on my heart and mind even further. "Oh, hello."

With an emotionless face, he greets me. "Good evening. You shouldn't be here by yourself. Are you here by yourself?"

I almost frown, _almost_. I don't like being reprimanded. Not by my mother, or father, Maya I can handle but I definitely do not like it whenever this guy does it. My bottom lip begins to poke out on its own before I begin to control myself and suck it in, fast, that'd be embarrassing. But, I admit that I hate closing alone, I'm tiny and the world is mean. "If I say yes, would you murder me?"

Those beautiful eyes lit up in slight amusement, but his face remains stone cold. It's quite odd, really. Though the ideals of being able to see one's emotions through their eyes is endearing, a trait I wish I carried. Whatever I felt was plastered all over my face like a billboard. "Never. I'm staying until you close officially." That silly thing I called a heart begins to beat rapidly.

Swallowing the lump that's formed in my throat, I nod in agreement. Since I can't seem to find my voice, I gesture for him to take a seat. His broad frame slides across the booth, taking up an entire side himself. It's almost comical, my hand covers up my lips trying to stifle a giggle. The giggle that he ends up hearing anyways, "I'm so sorry. I just – you're so large and my booths, I am realizing for the first time are so small." Or he's just that big.

The white leather of the booths – that I regret getting – contrast greatly to his dark denim jeans. The plain white cotton tee shirt is at max capacity, or it seems to be that way. The material is obviously stretched around his traps, biceps and chest. The distinct sound of someone clearing their throat catches me off guard. My feet shuffle a few steps back since I was caught in the act of staring at him like a stalker, and before I can even stop myself, my calves press against the legs of one of my chairs before I go toppling over the leather material and onto my tile floor.

Did I just – I did, I somersaulted over a wooden chair. A large hand lifts me up by the back of my head, while the other one is holding the small of my back. Worried forest green eyes stare down at me, wide eyed and questioning. "Are you okay?" I can only nod in response before inhaling deeply through my nose, I didn't even realize that the air got knocked out of me.

Cinnamon.

More specifically, cinnamon rolls. Wow, he smells delicious. Leaning in towards his white tee, I bury my nose in the fabric. It isn't but a few seconds before I realize what it is I'm doing. Holy cannoli, why do I keep doing this to myself? Leaning back with eclectic, shocked eyes, I do everything in my power to not look directly at him. "I am so sorry. And completely horrified. Not only did I get caught checking you out, but I was sniffing you. Which is totally not like me. I'm – I'm not a dog, I swear."

I laugh, trying to break the tension before a few of his fingers brush against the nape of my neck. No hair or clothes in the way, skin on skin. My eyes roll into the back of my head, and my mouth falls open at the sensation surging through my veins. Warmth and a tingling feeling catches me completely off-guard. My mind doesn't even register the deep, guttural growl that I hear. I'm that caught up in it.

Rough, calloused fingers gently run down the fabric of my clothes and the small of my back, before pushing up the fabric of my tee shirt. I'm about to tell him 'no sir', but of course that never works in my favor because his hand is splayed out across my back. "Oh fudge," I murmur – or moan, whichever is more accurate. Those pleasurable tingles flair up again, causing my brain and heart to fail once again. My reaction is purely, and I hate to say this, primal. My body is reacting on its own. Wanting to feel more, I begin to roll into his large body.

"Fuck," My eyes dart open at the curse. He's squeezing his gorgeous eyes shut and pushing me away. "I-I have to go."

Without wasting another moment, I'm placed into a seat and the bell to my shop is dinging. The ding that's telling me he's officially vacated the premises. Self-pity washes over me like warm water in a shower while my heart plummets into the depths of my stomach. Why did I feel so rejected? Whenever my breathing becomes heavy and the familiar blurred outline of my shop registers, I realize I'm crying. "So much for staying till I close." Yet, even after wiping away the tears I still couldn't bring myself to move.

I admit I was so excited to see him, he'd been on my mind for the past week. Even the idea of stepping up and asking him out, like my mother had proposed, began to sound more and more realistic. Before tonight, I would venture to even say the thought of making the first move had been slightly idyllic and calmed my racing heart. Now it's an entirely different story, I just basically threw myself at him like a prostitute.

I mean no offense to prostitutes, we are all just trying to make a living in this world but that wasn't exactly the vibe I wanted to put out whenever I'm trying to impress him. Heaving a dejected sigh, I get out of the chair and put it on the table where it should have been all along. "If you were up where you were supposed to be this would have never happened."

Was I being too forward? Perhaps, but he started it. I'd never felt those weird tingles with anyone else, so it was entirely his fault. Even thinking it, I'm shaking my head. "He doesn't control how I react."

"Stupid conscience."

Warm lips press against the crook of my neck, loving and caressing with delicate movements. His teeth pull and bite at the skin before his tongue flicks out and soothes the sting. A gasp escapes my parted lips while my fingers dig into his soft locks. "Riley." It was that same voice, his voice and somehow my name slipping out made this entire scene even more intimate. "Riley." My eyes flutter open and make contact with the beautiful forest green that are completely haunting. "You need to wake up, doll." My brows furrow, but he just laughs and pecks my nose, while caressing my heated cheeks. "Wake up doll, come and see me."

With a gasp, I'm opening my eyes wide and gasping for air.

Glancing around my empty bedroom, I sigh. No mystery man, and no kisses which in turn meant that he wasn't going to call me 'doll'. That idea alone made my cheeks flame red, not in embarrassment but in want. I've never really had a pet name before, but I've always wanted one. Heaving myself off of my rather lumpy mattress, my eyes shift towards my cell phone that's sleeping on my nightstand before turning it on to check the time. "Four thirty, why?" Mentally cursing my body, my feet carry me through my somewhat run-down apartment to get a drink from the kitchen.

I'm the first to admit that my home is not even remotely fancy, or up to date, or safe. But, it's mine and I've tried my very best to make it as homey as possible. Pictures, candles and small decorations that you can find for super cheap at garage sales can make all the difference. Pulling a pot out from the cabinets, and milk out from the refrigerator, I get to work. Warm milk always does the trick.

When the warm milk is in a mug and I'm leaning against the arm of the couch, I begin to hum a catchy tune. With every sip, my eyelids become heavier and my eyelashes begin to flutter closed. I barley have time to set my cup down before any and all sort of strength in my hands disappears. My lips curl upwards whenever one last thought comes to mind.

Beautiful, green eyes.

***  
 _A/N:  
Good evening everyone,  
Or good morning to any other readers around the world.  
I hope you enjoyed the unedited chapter 3 of 'The Alpha's Done'.  
I still need book covers before doing a 'cover contest' and I am always taking song suggestions for this chapter or any others.  
Next chapter is Lucas' point of view, and I'm super excited to write it. I really enjoy writing from his point of view. Anyways from here on out, there will be more 'Rucas' dynamic.  
Love you guys. XOXO,_

 _Taylor._

 _Word Count: 3,026  
Date Posted: June 16,2016_


	4. Chapter 4 - Linzer Torte

**_Chapter 4: Linzer Torte  
Lucas' Point of View  
Chapter Song: My Girl by Dylan Scott  
Chapter Quote: 'A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.'-Ingrid Bergman  
__**

One step.

That was all it took was one step towards this supposed 'Alpha Male' to display my dominance. The ground shook, weaker wolves displayed their necks in submission and the 'Alpha's' gait was wavering ever so slightly. "You come onto my land," another step, "demand food and shelter," another step, "and begin trying to give commands to my wolves?"

My chest is pressed up against his, my neck craning downwards to stare him in the eye and my nostrils flaring with every exhale, that alone shows how furious my wolf and I are. "You come onto my land, claim you're an Alpha. Are you an Alpha?" The male clears his throat and somehow able to murmur out a 'yes'. A slow, taunting smile curls my lips. "I see a handful of wolves. Ten to twelve at most. But you have no land, and your sheer disrespect to myself and my wolves only shows me that you are not an Alpha and will never be one. Get off my land."

With a deep growl that rumbles my chest, I'm turning on my heels and thinking of my gorgeous mate to calm me down. If I were anyone else, this male wouldn't have a head anymore. "Alpha," a small, timid voice reaches my ears. My feet halt in their movements, "please." Shit. Did they have this planned? I'm a sucker for younger children, even this female in her teens. I don't look it, but I'm over a hundred years old now so I suppose sensitivity for juveniles comes with the territory. Once again, I'm facing the small pack that barged onto my land. A girl, no older than eighteen stands in front of all the others. Red hair falls out of the knot on top of her head, distracting me ever so slightly from the dirt that is on her cheeks and forehead. "We request your council, and aide."

"Enforcer." Zay appears out of thin air by my side, taut arms crossed against his chest. "Lead these wolves to my office." With a curt nod, they each pass by me one by one, my wolf and I size them up in the process. They each submit underneath the small bit of power I'm radiating, even the small child that is definitely not a wolf, which absolutely peeks my curiosity. Why are they harboring a human?

Human.

I allow my eyes to close for just a moment, just long enough to allow myself a bit of peace. My mind begins to retreat to the events at her bakery just a few nights ago. The way her silky smooth skin felt whenever the pads of my fingers caressed her lower back. She was warm, yet the goosebumps that raised on her arms showcased the affect I had on her. My wolf loved that, we loved that she could feel our bond. We were entirely engrossed in our little mate, the way the sunlight turned her hair a lighter shade of brown and those melted chocolate orbs shifted into amber with a shade of honey. Her scent mixed in with the small mewls that escaped those delicious looking lips were enough to call my wolf out. I felt like absolute shit having to leave, but if I didn't she would be mated and marked without hesitation.

 _'_ _I said I was sorry, human. Get this over with so we can see mate.'_

'First use my damn name, I hate that human shit. Second, I could care less if you're sorry. If it wasn't for you, we could have spent more time with our mate and she wouldn't have cried.'

With that, my wolf covers his eyes and begins to whine in the back of my head. It won't be too long until I will get a headache, up until recently my wolf never whined. Now, he never shuts up because all he wants is his mate. It's been an adjustment. I do agree, that I want to get this over with so I can go and see her. I needed to apologize for my behavior and quickly. Taking the stairs two at a time, it doesn't take me long to get to my office. Soft whispers were heard from outside, but as soon as I was pushing the door open those came to a complete halt. "Either the supposed Alpha speak, or the female from earlier, it doesn't matter which." The leather chair protested as I fell into the cushion.

When neither stepped up, I gestured with my hand to get on with it. The female from earlier stepped up, inwardly cursing at my soft heart, I try and focus entirely on her delicate voice. "We had to leave our pack, Alpha." My brow arches, another silent gesture for her to keep talking. "We took in a human child, we found rogues tearing her parents apart and I fell in love with her instantly. Then my parents, and my brother. Our previous Alpha, did not." My eyes roll on their own accord, I'm old but I've also learned to roll with the times. Humans in my opinion aren't any less than a wolf, but not everyone agrees with me. "He wanted her killed, and I – we couldn't allow that to happen."

"Why not just give the child to an orphanage and stay with your pack?"

The answer to their question could solidify my reasoning for allowing them to stay. The female licks her parted lips, her gaze focused entirely on my wooden floor. "We don't agree with his view, Alpha. I can't speak for my family in this case but, I can't follow someone who could be so callous towards a child."

"Do you all feel the same way?" I ask while tilting my head to the side slightly, just so I can see them all.

Once they all nod, some smiling in agreement as well the red-headed female speaks up again. "We are all from epsilon blood, guardians of the pack. We could be of great use to you Alpha, if you allow us." Though my pack isn't in short supply of guardians, also known as epsilons, it never hurts to have more.

Nodding in agreement, I print out a few forms all while remaining silent. Though it is quite rude of me, I need to test their patience seeing as they'll be doing border patrol on the occasion and that is an absolute tedious task. "I will allow you a one month trial period in this pack, to see if you fit." Before she can finish her smile, I hold up a finger, "I can't allow the male's actions to go unpunished." A few whimpers echo off the walls. "He basically challenged me."

For the first time since we were outside, the male steps forward, chest out and head up. "I will take my punishment Alpha."

 _'_ _Hurry up, human or I will take control.'_

My mind once again wanders towards my mate and before I can control it, I'm full blown smiling and immediately put into a better mood. "Zay," the door opens once again with my enforcer leaning against the handle, "find rooms for these wolves. As punishment for disrespecting me in front of my wolves, this male is to not be seen by anyone for two days. He is to be kept in a room, food will be delivered when no one is around." Small gasps are heard, obvious shock on their face which catches my attention. "I'm not cruel, but I also can't allow my wolves to think actions like that can go by unpunished. So as far as they know, you could be in the cells." I shrug and slide the papers across my desk, ignoring their wide smiles and the obviously relieved nature of the male. "Fill these out and leave them on my desk. I have somewhere I need to be."

 _'_ _Finally.'_

I snort at my wolf and basically sprint towards my truck.

The drive to the bakery was monotonous and required a great deal of patience but whenever the familiar warmth surged through my veins, signaling that my mate was near, the wait was more than worth it. Next time, my wolf and I agreed that I'd just run. While stepping into the bright and bustling bakery, my fingers begin to twitch. They want to hold my mate, as a distraction I absentmindedly run them through my hair. "Hello," my neck slowly swivels towards the voice that is trying to be somewhat seductive. Long, drawn out blonde curls end beneath her chest and a pair of striking blue eyes stare up at me.

The only sign of acknowledgement that she received is the fact I turned my head in her direction. My eyes narrow in on the fact she's wearing an apron with the bakery's logo on it. Does she work here? "Who are you, and how do I get your number?" My brows furrow, if she were a wolf she'd be a dominant alpha female.

My female, from what I've seen, is the submissive and I absolutely adore that about her. She'll be the caring, nurturing Luna not the one desperately trying to get out on the battlefield. Thank the Goddess. "I'm not interested." Her face morphs into an expression of surprise, before flittering into anger. I hope that this female isn't someone important to my mate. I already have more than enough working against a possible relationship, pissing off someone that she's friends with would make everything worse.

With a disbelieving appearance, she scoffs and saunters back around the counter. I barely catch the newfound glance of determination before I feel it. Those eyes that are on me, leaving a trail of heat and my wolf howling. Her scent becomes more distinct, strawberries begin to overpower every other sweet and nauseating smell in this place. My head snaps in her direction, without missing a beat my mate and I lock eyes. Barn wood brown eyes stare expectantly at me, her mouth is agape before the swinging door hits her in the back.

I'm fighting the urge to growl whenever a few people laugh at her misfortune. But, when her grimace morphs into a smile and then she starts giggling, that urge disappears entirely. I love a girl who can laugh at herself. Bypassing the line, I begin to follow the curve of the glass cases to get as close to her as possible. "Hi."

My wolf begins to claw at his cage, biting the bars just to get out and see our mate. "Hello." She mutters shyly, calming Gabriel entirely. Her voice is like an angelic lullaby that can put anyone in a tranquil state. "I wasn't sure if I'd see you again after," she makes a few hand motions before waving it off like I'd understand.

And I do, "I don't want you to think that way." Her adorable little nose scrunches up in the cutest way possible, "take a break. Come and see me." Without waiting for a reply, I'm turning on my heels and sauntering towards a booth in the back. I'm pleasantly surprised whenever I'm settling into the seat and see her rounding the corner. Goddess, she's so beautiful. Her hair is up on top of her head, and looking lighter than normal from the random flour patches. But more than anything, the fact she isn't wearing makeup stands out the most. My girl is a natural beauty, which is rare in a world where standards are set to be impossible. Gulping, I discreetly wipe my hands off on my jeans.

"Um, I don't think we've officially met. But, I'm Riley."

I get to touch her again. She's offering her hand out to me on a platter. Without hesitation, my large hand engulfs her stained fingers. It's rather attractive, the fact her fingertips showcase her hard-work, just like the callouses on mine. Sparks, tingles or whatever the hell you want to call it surges through my veins, lighting my entire being on fire. A growl of pleasure slips past my lips while a content sigh is barely heard from Riley.

"Lucas," I introduce but watch as she marvels at our clasped hands.

 _'_ _Here we go human. Make her love you.'_

I've never done this, ever. "D-do you feel that?" She asks. Sliding my left hand across the table, I trail my fingers up her forearm, goosebumps appear on her porcelain like skin. She almost reminds me of a little doll.

"Yes." The mate bond can be overwhelming. If I hadn't trained my whole life in the art of control, I know it would hit me just as hard as she's feeling it – if I were human.

"It's addicting," she whispers under her breath before blushing. And damn if that doesn't make her look even more delicious. "I'm so sorry," Riley begins to move her hands but I'm not willing to let go. From the quick expression of relief, I know she isn't mad and I'm glad that I wouldn't let her go. I won't ever let her go.

"Don't apologize," I all but order. "Never apologize to me." If it were possible her cheeks become an even deeper shade of red. My heart begins to thud against my chest, almost painfully so. I'm not great with conversation, wolves are all about action anyways. Everything we do from our posture to eye contact is a gesture to wolves. So, couple that with the fact my little doll is shy, conversation might be quite difficult. "Come here."

In a trance, she does what I say. Crawling out of the booth, she perches herself on the edge of my side. By the way her body is turned towards me and her fingertips are inching across the leather, I know she's falling into the mate bond. "Y-you don't speak much do you?"

The left side of my lip quirks, she's as sharp as a tac. "I'm more of a physical type of guy." Her lips opening like a fish out of water was too perfect. "I like touch," the pads of my fingers graze her forearm once more, making my point very clear. "Words can be confusing."

"Touch can be misleading." A small, slow grin forms on her lips making her even more beautiful.

She's perfect. "Touché. Words are superfluous, most of the time."

In an act of boldness, I'm tugging her closer into my body. She licks her delicious lips before giving in. "If you're trying to quote 'Ingrid Bergman', you only got half right."

Shaking my head, I pull her flush against my frame. Riley gasps, her hands placed against my chest for support. Innocent doe eyes glance up at me. If I were a decent man, I wouldn't bring her into my world, where I kill and mercilessly so. But I'm not a decent man and if being one meant leaving her behind, I want to be the worst male alive. "What is going on over here?"

Riley and I are snapped out of our mate bond daze, the same blonde from earlier stands at the end of our booth. Riley starts to struggle in my grasp, trying to escape my arms. "Stop," that one word is whispered in her ear and she halts all movements. Her body shudders, either at my voice or my warm breath that fanned across her ear and cheek. I flicker my gaze towards the female once again, it's hard to figure out what she's trying to do, it's even harder to prevent Gabriel's growl. But somehow, I'm able to stifle it.

"Maya," my mate's going on the defensive. "This isn't what it looks like." The female, who I now know is named Maya, arches her brow. "Don't do that brow thing, I hate that. I just this – he's the one who – I tripped on the chair and everything."

Maya holds up her hand to halt my mate's rambling, and giggling to herself after. "Yes, I wish I had been there for that." Her facial expression turns serious, "isn't he the one who made you cry?" Oh yes, I'm going to have problems with this female. This time I don't hide the growl, my mate's smile pulled into a frown, and I fucking hate it.

Riley turns in my lap, a worried look painted on her face. She's worried for me? As discreetly as possible, I'm inhaling and savoring in her scent. "I didn't mean to make you cry." My arms tighten around her waist, squeezing as reassurance that I would never intentionally want to hurt her.

"I know," she replies almost immediately while creating small circles with her hands on my chest. "I don't know how, but I do."

Thank Goddess. Once again, our intimate bubble is burst by Maya clearing her throat. "Riley, may I speak to you. Alone."

Riley glances at Maya skeptically before shifting those melted pools of chocolate onto me. I know what she's going to ask me, and though I hate it, my arms slowly relinquish the grip I have around her. I am done for with her. One glance, one question, one snap of her fingers and I'd give her anything she desired. "A-actually, give me a few more moments Maya." My entire form wants to lurch in happiness, but I try to remain as calm as possible. Gabriel runs in circles, tongue out and tail wagging. Once the blonde disappears, I'm snaking my arms around her once more. "She's going to interrogate me." I run a finger up her spine, slowly, then the nape of her neck before delving my fingers in her hair. "I didn't cry, that much." She murmured.

Grasping the back of her neck, I force her to stare into my eyes – but she was more than willing. "It won't ever happen again. You'll never cry again if I can help it."

A smile overcomes her face, my stomach knots up and my heart jumps, Gabriel howls, it's all becoming too much. "Well then, Maya has nothing to worry about."

Fuck, I'm a goner.

 _A/N:  
Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the unedited 'Chapter 4' of 'The Alpha's Done'.  
This potty training is kicking my butt along with everything else going on lol. Another doctor's appointment tomorrow, I swear every time I go I get worse news. Just lock me in a giant hamster ball by now.  
Anyways, still looking for covers and I'm always taking song suggestions for this or previous chapters._

Word Count: 3,111

Date Published: June 21, 2017


	5. Chapter 5- Macaroon

**_**  
 _ **Chapter 5: Macaroon**_  
 _ **Riley's Point of View**_  
 _ **Chapter Song: Here's to Us - Glee Cover**_  
 _ **Chapter Quote: 'She realized then that she could have her cake and eat it too. She just needed to put on her apron and bake it.' -Unknown**_  
 **_**

I could hear my heart thumping heavily.

Ever since he pulled me flush against his broad, gorgeous body that was the only thing that I could process. I just knew he could hear it, and if he couldn't, then Lucas could absolutely feel it. I wasn't trying to hide my labored breathing, it was obvious from the rapid rise and fall of my chest. But, I didn't care, my entire focus was on him. Every curve and crevice of his lips, and the way his eyes shifted in color every few moments. It was entirely intoxicating, and I wanted nothing more than to just clear everyone out of the bakery and let it be just us.

Better yet, we could leave.

In fact that thought was playing games in my mind whenever Maya came over and interrupted us. I'm not exactly sure what happened, I'd only ever been mad at Maya one time but at that moment I was practically furious. Of course neither Lucas or Maya could tell, it was a rare occurrence. However, I swallowed my anger and pushed her away. I knew at that moment I was going to apologize later, but I was with _him_ right now and that's what mattered.

My heart and mind were protesting the thought of leaving him to sit in this booth without me. "I should go," I whisper. A strong hand runs up my spine once more, then down my neck to caress my collarbone. Swallowing the lump in my throat, a shaky breath escapes my parted lips when his thumb begins to trace my jawline.

"I'll be waiting for you, doll."

 _Doll_.

That word again. My heart grew two sizes and my body shuddered in pure delight at the memory of my dream from the previous night. My tongue darts out to lick my dry lips, before nodding in agreement and getting the heck out of dodge. Maya was waiting on me and I needed to apologize. Bypassing a few customers, I tried to keep my mind focused on the pending conversation and not the eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. Giving my mom a smile, I sidestep her and push the swinging door to the kitchen open.

Maya is waiting for me, arms crossed and an expression on her face I can't quite place. My mouth falls into a frown, and with a tilt of the head my brows furrow. "Are you okay, Maya?"

"Riley, you know I love you. Right?" I murmur a small, 'yes' and wait for her to continue since I'm not sure where this is going. "You need to stay away from him." I feel like I need to throw up, my arms wrap around my stomach in an effort to console myself into feeling better. Why would she think that? "That is not the kind of guy you go for. He isn't even your type."

Wait a second, "so whose type is he?" Maya visibly stiffens, and right then I knew my assumption was correct. I have my moments where I am naïve and a little too trustworthy, but I've never been a complete idiot.

Her shoulders fall dramatically, "he turned me down."

"You hit on him?" My anger flares again. What's worse is that I have no idea where any of this is coming from. I've never been jealous, and never once has my anger been directed towards Maya. Even after I caught her kissing my prom date, long story short, they were drunk. "So, what you can date him but I can't?"

How is that fair? "That's not what I'm saying. But, if I'm interested in him than you know he's a bad guy."

Getting frustrated I slam my hands down on my sides - like a child, which makes me even more mad. I hate it when I get this way, "that's not true. You don't even know him." Her brow arches accusingly as if saying, 'you do'. "Don't give me that look. Fudge, Maya! I don't know him all that well either. But I can tell you two things. One, I'm giving him a chance. I'm going to get to know him and hopefully he is a good guy. And number two, I love the way I feel when he is around. Are you just jealous?"

From her flaring nostrils, rigid posture and crossed arms, I know I overstepped and immediately feel bad. Maya and I just sit in the tense silence for a few minutes as we begin to process over everything that we - well, _I_ said mostly. The notion that I'm fighting over a man I just met with my best friend of fifteen years causes me to literally become sick to my stomach.

Rushing over to the sink, one hand braces myself over the chilled stainless steel while the other haphazardly reaches for the random strands of hair falling out of my pony tail. I can only think of all the health codes that I'm currently breaking by dry heaving into the sink. My best friend, being my best friend begins to rub soothing circles over my back. Aside from the small 'shushing' in an effort to calm me down, Maya doesn't say anything else.

Gathering myself together, I rinse the sink and my mouth out with water before trudging to the bathroom and vigorously brushing my teeth. After using mouthwash, I come back into the kitchen fully expecting to bleach out the sink and surrounding area. However, I'm extremely surprised to see Maya doing it for me. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

"I'm the reason you threw up in the first place." She waves it off but stops to look at me, giving me a small, sad grin.

I run my sweaty palms over my jeans and inhale deeply, preparing myself for what I'm about to say. "I'm sorry about the rude things I've said to you. I love you, and you know that." She nods, while tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "I don't want to argue with you, and I don't want to lose my best friend or my sister. But, I also don't want to let Lucas go without giving him a chance." Because deep down I know that no man will ever make me feel the way he does by a simple look.

I'm hoping for the best of both worlds. And with that hope I turn on my heels and get back to work.

Lucas ended up staying for the rest of the day. Which was only an hour, but still, the gesture warmed my heart more than words can say. Thirty minutes before we closed up shop, I sent my mom and Maya both home. Things were still somewhat awkward between myself and my best friend, which made me so incredibly sad to the point of tears. However, those disappeared as quick as they came when I felt Lucas watching me intently.

Aside from the fact his gaze was incredibly comforting, I also decided he could wait to find out I was an emotional wreck till later on in my life.

I knew once Maya left, that Lucas might have questions, especially since she kept stealing glances at him whenever she thought I wasn't paying attention and he caught her. Somehow my body was hyperaware when he was around. Anytime someone - women - approached him, or someone - a woman - was looking at him, I just knew.

But, he never stopped looking at _me_.

To my surprise, Lucas didn't ask questions. He simply got to work, yes work. That alone was distracting. His muscles moved with every chair he lifted or table he had to move. How could someone be so incredibly perfect on the outside and so far be just as perfect on the inside. "You ready?"

Clearing my throat, I nod and flip a few lights off before trudging towards the front door and locking it behind us both. There was a light breeze that took the edge off the August heat. One thing I did enjoy about the summer? The sun was still setting whenever I left the shop. Oranges, blues, pinks and purples were painted around the last few golden rays of sunshine. It was beautiful and absolutely breathtaking. "You're so breathtakingly gorgeous."

My head snaps to the right where Lucas is towering above me. His hand reaches for my cheek, his rough thumb brushes against my skin. Those familiar, overpowering tingles appear once again causing the invisible tether between us to tighten. My body gravitates towards his, silently beckoning him to hold me. As if he can read my mind, or maybe he wants to hold me just as much as I want him to, his free arm grips my hip before wrapping around my waist. "Thank you."

Warm breath fans across my cheek whenever he basically demands, "I'm taking you home." My body doesn't want to fight him, and quite frankly I want to spend more time with him so I'm nodding before I've even thought it through. In one swift motion, my feet are off the ground and he's wrapping my legs around his broad frame. "Come on, doll." Whenever my face is buried into his neck and I'm greedily inhaling the scent of cinnamon rolls, reality hits me.

"I can just walk, like I usually do." I breathe.

His fingers get tangled within my hair before pulling me out of his neck and staring deeply into my eyes. "I'm taking you home, doll. You are not walking. Understood?" My body shakes at the demanding tone, not in fear. For whatever reason I absolutely adore it. So, I push down my future embarrassment and sheepishly nod. Once the sound of a truck door opening registers in my mind, I'm being lifted into the passengers seat and buckled in. A small smile plays on my lips, and I almost want to laugh at the fact I'm being treated like a child. "Perfect," he whispers into my ear, with his nose tickiling my jaw line.

My heart pounds viciously against my chest when his eyes flitter to my lips. My wanton mind is silently begging him to kiss me. I want to be mad at myself, I hardly know anything about him. And let me be clear, this is not how I normally act, but I can't help it. The need for his lips on mine is entrancing. Unfortunately, he is showing more restraint than I can and basically shoves himself off the truck, shaking the metal frame slightly.

We're driving down the road with my hand in his before I can even blink. His thumb makes small circles on the top of my hand, while I'm giving out small instructions to get to my home.

As the nice business buildings, green shrubbery and expensive cars begin to dwindle in the rearview mirror my side of town becomes more visible. Broken fences and windows, we even passed by a few upstanding citizens doing drugs and I'm pretty sure a drug deal or two. Trying to avoid Lucas' gaze is hard, especially since he keeps sending me questioning glances and the grip he has on the steering wheel becomes white knuckle tight. "Are you sure this is the right way, doll?"

I try and resist the urge to snort seeing as that was a silly question. Of course I know where I live, but the shame outweighs the ability to laugh. Lowering my head even further, my mind begins to focus in on the brand new truck he's driving. "Right here," I point and realize that my apartment building is slightly nicer than the other homes surrounding it, so that gives me some form of reassurance.

A pointer and middle finger catch my chin, turning my head towards the man who quite literally sets my skin on fire - in the best way possible. Forest green eyes meet my boring brown and though his lips don't show it, he's smiling. Lucas is trying to comfort me, and for the millionth time today my heart swells. "Don't be ashamed. Don't think I'm judging you. Now," he takes his keys out of the ignition and opens his door. "Take me inside."

Lucas hasn't quit touching me.

After he carried me inside and stated he was getting me another lock for my door, he placed himself on my couch while I made myself comfortable in his lap - he wouldn't let me go anywhere else. The idea of this moving too quickly crossed my mind, especially since I didn't know how to classify 'this', but whenever the touching, chaste smiles and well everything felt so right, why should we stop it?

We've been in my apartment for an hour and aside from ordering pizza ten minutes ago, and flipping on the television that neither of us are watching, the only thing we've accomplished is our shoes being kicked off. His hand would continually run from the top of my head to my lower back in a soothing manner, I'm so comfortable in fact that, "I've never been this relaxed in my life," slips through my lips.

Lucas' chest rumbles, and it is odd don't get me wrong, but it feels so good. It makes me feel so incredibly elated that a wide smile spreads across my face. "You have no idea, doll."

"I think I do." Giggling, I push on his chest to put a small amount of distance. "Especially because the only thing I know about you," aside from his insanely good looks, "is that your name is Lucas and you drive a Dodge. And my best friend hit on you." I whisper self-consciously.

He hums in agreement before pushing me back onto his chest and coiling his muscular arms around me. My fingers grip the cotton of his tee shirt while he rolls his head back and flutters his eyes closed. "My name is Lucas Friar and I'm completely enthralled with a woman named Riley."

Well, fudge. "I'm pretty taken with you too." The heat rushes to my cheeks all at once. I've never been so forward with my feelings, let alone developed feelings within such a short amount of time. "My last name is Matthews, and my favorite color is green."

Lucas chuckles, and in that short moment all my oxygen escapes me. It's so perfect and so, _him_. That's not the best way to describe it, but the only way that I see possible. "Green, huh?" In my defense it has always been green, but up until recently it switched from a light green like a field to one with a deeper color. It just so happened to match his eyes. "Mine is brown." Liar.

But, I ignore it with a smile on my face and take the opportunity to defend my living status. "I'm the owner of 'Sweetie Pies' bakery and that's why I live on this side of town."

"What'd I tell you about not being ashamed? You have no reason to justify your living arrangements. I deal with stocks," he answers rather vaguely.

We go back and forth for roughly twenty minutes, learning about one another and enjoying one another's presence. If it wasn't obvious, Lucas loves working out and his favorite drink is water with bluberry lemonade flavoring. Which I found oddly specific but it's the little things.

A knock on the door interrupts our game of twenty questions. "That must be the pizza! I'm starved!" I'm jumping out of his lap and relishing in the sound of his laugh before he can stop me. At first, it was quiet. He's very introverted and I'm always shy at first, but even in the silent moments it was never awkward. Now, I'm as chilidsh as my mother claims me to be.

The door swings open, and my smile dwindles. "Mister Hudson." Glancing over my shoulder I'm not too shocked to see Lucas watching me intently. Deciding that this conversation doesn't need to have listening ears, I step out of the apartment and whisper, "what can I do for you?"

He sighs and scratches the back of his neck. "Riley, you are three months behind." I lick my lips and fixate my gaze on the floor, pastry school was expensive and my parents had to break into my savings during a hard point in their lives.

"I know. I will have it all by Friday. My shop has just been a little slow and-

He places his hand up and gives me a small smile. "Riley, you're a sweet girl but if I don't have all the rent for this month and the past three, then I'll have to ask you to leave."

I knew this was coming, I'm not that shocked but tears spring into my eyes. Nonetheless, I nod in understanding. "I appreciate you working with me." As soon as Mr. Hudson leaves, the pizza guy comes up the stairs. "Let me get my cash."

Please let there be money in my purse. "Pizza is here!" I announce and begin digging through my bag. I can feel his eyes on me which causes my hands to shake from utter embarrassment.

Nothing.

Dang it. "Thanks." Spinning around on my heels, Lucas is shutting my front door with the pizzas in his hand. I try to blink the tears out of my eyes, unsuccessfully. When a warm tear falls on my cheek, I drop my head and ring my hands together in front of my body.

I'm not going to be homeless. I could move in with my parents for awhile or even crash with Maya. I'm working things out, and will get back on track it just takes a bit for a business to gain a steady enough profit so myself, the owner, can have a regular salary. "Come here."

Lifting my head, Lucas has set the pizzas down and is opening his tattooed arms wide. The left side of his lip is curled, making him even more devastatingly handsome, while mine is beginning to poke out. "Come here to me."

Sniffling, I run into his arms and let my financial problems wash away, if even for just a moment.

***  
 _A/N:_  
 _I hope you enjoyed this unedited chapter of 'The Alpha's Done'._  
 _What do you think? Is Maya just jealous or is she looking out for Riley?_  
 _I'm loving the response I'm getting from this book already! I'm so glad you are all loving it._  
 _XOXO_  
 _-Taylor_

 _Word Count: 3,091_  
 _Date Published:_ June 23, 2017


	6. Chapter 6 - Lemon Bars

___  
 _Chapter 6 - Lemon Bars_  
 _Lucas' Point of View_  
 _Content Warning: Language_  
 _Chapter Song: Craving You by Thomas Rhett ft. Maren Morris_  
 _Chapter Quote: "By constant self discipline and self control you can develop greatness of character." - Greenville Kleise_  
 _-_

Riley is everywhere.

Her scent is constantly surrounding me. The sound of her smooth, delicate voice is basically whistling through the wind, shaking the trees as I'm walking towards the twenty-four hour hardware store. The only thing that sucks about this entire situation; my precious mate isn't here. I'm not actually hearing her voice, and the lingering scent is simply from me being attached to her since the moment we made eye contact today.

Strawberries had soaked into the very fibers of my shirt. Not that I cared in the slightest, once I'm done replacing the locks, Riley's scent will definitely help me sleep. My lips curled at the memory of feeding my mate, and how much she fought it before she relented and ate. Her small pouty bites formed into carnivorous ones after a few moments, which made my mate all the more adorable. And my thank you was a kiss - on the cheek, but damn if that wasn't the best feeling in the world. Pride continually surged through me from my wolf, we took care of our mate. Not only did we feed her but she sought comfort in us. The skin in the crook of my neck is still on fire from where she had basically burrowed herself.

Now only one block away from the store, I tried to focus on the task at hand. Unsuccessfully, my mind began to recall how angelic she looked when I laid her down in bed after she'd fallen asleep. The way her dark waves were sprawled out on the white sheets, and the small pout her lips formed. My heart clenched knowing that my precious little doll was mated, eternally, to someone like me. It absolutely wasn't fair to her, but more than fair to me. Maybe this was the Moon Goddess' way of asking for forgiveness.

As if to say, ' _sorry I made you wait so long but, look how perfect she is. You see how well she molds into your body? Do you feel how perfect your hands fit together? She's yours. God lent me an Angel, and now she's yours.'_

Luckily my pansy ass thoughts were put to the backburner. The ding from the swinging door lulled me out of my mind and brought me to the present. I'm here to get my mate a new set of locks, her safety is my top priority and I'll be damned if she's going to be staying there every night with locks that my pack pups could break through. I'm proud of my little mate for being so self-sufficient, but that doesn't mean I have to like where she's staying.

Absentmindedly looking at the different options, I begin to remember the conversation she had with - who I assume to be - the landlord. Gabriel's fur bristles at the memory. Where would she go if she had to leave? Would she have to leave town? Surely not, her business was here. But not knowing where my mate was going to be living was not okay with me in the slightest. It also didn't set well when the idea of giving her money began to float around in my mind, it would only serve to upset her. My mate was a lot of things, perfect being the summation of them all but I had a feeling her pride might take a hit if I were to do that.

Making a mental note to get in contact with said man, I lift up the most expensive set they have and study it carefully. One lock on the door knob, and two deadbolts, one of the deadbolts isn't even visible on the outside of the door. I take two steps towards the counter with the item in my hand before retreating and grabbing a door chain for extra measure.

The shop was eerily silent, which isn't too surprising whenever it is eleven o'clock at night but even as a wolf I should be able to hear something. There's no one at the register, and even after waiting it out for a few minutes and all of my patience had dissipated, not even the me dinging the bell brings an employee to the front. "HELLO!" I yell before maneuvering around the counter towards the 'employees only' door. Pushing the door open, my feet come to an abrupt halt.

The stench of blood becomes overwhelming with every step I take forward. The breakroom was void of any sort of presence. With a rigid form, and a split decision my foot connects to the manager's office door. Splints of wood fly in every direction, but the sight of a dead male has my attention. Growling with clenched teeth, I inhale deeply one more time to ensure no one else is in the building. When the coast is clear, my feet carry me forward. My focus centered entirely around his neck where blood is soaking through his shirt. When I see the four puncture wounds, my blood begins to boil.

Damn leeches.

Without a second thought, I'm calling Zay and his team to clean up. I'll deal with this shit tomorrow, tonight I have some locks to install. After tossing some cash onto the register and turning off the lights, I flip the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED'.

Can't have anyone walking into that situation, and whenever I hear Zay's truck from about two miles away I know that no one will.

Josh was still keeping guard, as requested, whenever I got back and even helped install the locks. I wanted to do it for myself just to show I can take care of my mate, but this was his way of kissing my ass. He knew I was furious at him for not informing me of my mate's living conditions. The only thing that hindered me from at least breaking an arm or two was my Riley's scent that was literally stuck on me. That, and he had been guarding her home just about every night. "Alpha, I apologize once again. I just didn't want you to ruin any chance with your mate by -

"I get it," I murmur while trying to think of a place to put her new keys where she would find them with ease. "That wasn't your call to make. Go downstairs." I whisper while setting her new keys down on the coffee table. "I'll be there in a second. We have things to discuss." Even the thought of parasites sets Gabriel on edge, however the need to see my female one last time wins out as my priority.

Josh nods leaving me alone with my mate. My eyes flicker all around her room for the second time tonight. Picture frames of various sizes and in no particular order, decorate her walls. There are a few vases full of what - I believe to be - handpicked flowers. The idea of my mate in the middle of a field, picking flowers and then craning her neck to glance at me sends my heart into a damn frenzy. Riley lays on her bed, blankets tucked underneath her chin. I'm stifling a laugh whenever she's sporting that same pout from earlier. Unconsciously, my fingers begin to rake through her hair and a wide smile overcomes my face when I can feel the light sparks.

It doesn't have to just be skin on skin anymore. Our bond is growing stronger, and fuck me if that doesn't make me the happiest man alive. In a split decision, I'm tearing off a scrap piece of paper and grabbing a pen that was lying on her nightstand to write her a small note. The last thing I want is for my little doll to think I just up and left without putting in effort - no matter how small - into seeing her once more.

Once the piece of paper is placed into her palm, with great difficulty, I lean in and press a small kiss to her forehead. This little doll has this monster wrapped around her finger, she can bend me at her will and she has no fucking idea.

With Gabriel slamming into our barrier, pissed that I'm 'hogging' our mate, I'm striding out of the apartment before I change my mind and stay till the morning. The idea was appealing and even as I'm climbing into my truck with Josh in the passenger's seat, I'm weighing the pros and cons. However, the fact that she's a human and humans tend to find that odd, has me staying in place. "Beta, the enforcer and his team are currently cleaning up a kill." His head snaps in my direction, "leeches." I answer his unspoken question and ignore his growl, "I have to go handle this but your one and only job as my beta, will be to keep her safe when I'm not with her. Clear?"

"Crystal." He replies before beginning to open the passenger door.

"Oh," Josh cranes his neck and arches his brow, beckoning me to continue. "Where the fuck do I get a bouquet of flowers?"

The shit head laughs.

Dick.

"From what we understand it was just one vampire. We took a sample of his blood and only found one strand of venom. The leech was a female if the lipstick smudges were any sort of indication. The only cameras were out in the front, and unfortunately no one entered the employees only lounge. My guess? She came in through a back door, possibly a window. Either way, the scene was cleaned - yet messy enough to keep the police busy. After Farkle replaced the feed to show you were never there, we gave them an anonymous tip from a payphone."

My mind was reeling as Zay began to break everything down for me. We haven't ever been on great terms with vampires, but the surrounding covens and my pack had a mutual understanding; 'stay the fuck out of my way and I'll stay the fuck out of yours'. "Did the male have any sort of contact with any sort of super-naturals?"

Zay regrettably shakes his head, "not from what we've gathered so far. We're still digging though."

"Just a nomad?" Even saying that out loud doesn't make sense. Lone vampires weren't unheard of, but in an area heavily populated with packs it just doesn't make sense for them to travel alone. "Newborn?"

Immediately I disagree, "it was too clean. Just keep digging, keep me informed."

With a curt nod and small bow, Zay is out the door with me close behind. I'm itching to see my mate, and my wolf is about to lose his damn mind. "Smackle!" Inky black hair peeks out from the kitchen where our Theta is smiling widely. "Flowers? Where do I go?"

A knowing smirk forms on her full lips, "whatever do you need flowers for, Alpha?" A deep growl rumbles my chest in annoyance. The more time I waste with these shit heads that I see all the time the less time I spend with my mate. Her smirk falls into a softer grin, "There's a flower shop one block behind her bakery." Finally, someone willing to help me out.

My hand is on the brassy door knob when her voice stops me once more, "Hydrangeas or gardenias. They are both simple and beautiful."

' _Just like mate_.' Gabriel chimes in, his tail wagging back and forth in utter excitement. ' _Get mate roses_.'

Groan. Must we argue about this too. ' _You heard what Smackle said_.'

' _Fine. You get her one of those from you and roses from me. That way it is from both of us since you hog her all the damn time.'_

Ignoring his statement, I just drive. Knowing I'll have to tell her soon begins to eat away at me, the full moon is a week and a half away and whether I like it or not, Gabriel will take over. Plus, the idea of using the mate bond to make her stay doesn't seem fair. I don't want my angel to feel trapped, she should be allowed to fly and love who she wants to. I pray to the Moon Goddess that it's me she'll love, even after dropping the bomb on her that I'm a werewolf. But if it isn't, then for Riley, I'd let her go.

Please Goddess, let her love me.

With the biggest bouquet that the little floral shop had in my hand, I'm beginning to get nervous. Noticeably gulping, my eyes flicker towards the flowers. Taking Gabriel's advice the bunch of baby blue hydrangeas were decorated with white roses placed randomly, Goddess I hope she likes them. Wiping my sweaty palms once more, I take a step into my mate's bakery and thank the moon that it isn't busy in here. Maybe we can get some alone time again, "Hi! Welcome to 'Sweetie Pies', what can I get you?" Honey brown eyes flicker towards the flowers before she begins to smile, "you looking for someone? With those in hand, I have no doubt you will win her over."

Thank the moon. "Um," clearing my throat I take a few steps forward towards the register. The woman is smiling widely, "Is Riley working?"

The woman, who I now know is named Topanga from her name tag, reaches her hand out with an arched brow. Taking it to be polite, I drop it just as quickly. Gabriel and I both hate the thought of touching a female who isn't mine. "I'm Riley's mother, Topanga."

Damn. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm sorry I didn't -

Waving me off, she shakes her head. "Trust me, it isn't me you have to worry about." Instantly knowing it's Riley's father she's hinting at, I try and chuckle the statement off. "You must be Lucas; my daughter is quite smitten with you."

Gabriel begins to run in circles, and if this were any other situation I would probably be doing just that. "The feeling is more than mutual, ma'am."

"RILEY!" With my hearing just slightly higher, the small scream shakes my eardrums. Wincing behind the flowers, I compose myself whenever the sweet scent of my mate wafts into my nostrils. "You have a visitor, sweetheart."

Goddess, she's beautiful. Her tee shirt and jeans are hidden by a messy apron, and even with her hair up and on top of her head, it is incredibly hard not to gawk. "Hi, Lucas."

The second Riley steps out from around the counter, my free arm is pulling her into my body. The familiar, comforting shocks are even stronger today than they were yesterday and whenever she sighs in complete content, I know my life is complete with her. "Hi, beautiful." With a million-watt grin, my female beams at me. Her deep browns eyes begin to lure me into their depths before they flicker towards the flowers, just in time too or I'd be a damn goner. "These are for you."

"Lucas," she whispers in awe which sends warmth straight to my heart. "These are so gorgeous. Mom, did you see these?" Briefly seeing her mother nod with a grin in my peripheral vision - since I can't take my eyes off of my mate - I can't help but lift her off the ground.

She doesn't even protest. Instead she wraps her legs around my waist yet, continues to stare at the flowers while resting her head against my chest. I don't think I've ever been this happy, "thank you so much." Is she crying? Gripping the back of her neck and clutching her hair in my fingers, I force her to look up at me. "I'm sorry," with her free hand she begins to wipe her face dry. I would have done it for her had my hands not been full. Resisting the urge to whimper, I'm rushing towards the back booth so she can talk to me.

Once the flowers are on the table, and she's adjusted into my lap, my face becomes buried into her neck so I can inhale her delicious scent. "I'm sorry, doll. There were flowers in your apartment -

Tingles evolve on my lips from the hand my little mate placed on them, "I love them, Lucas. That's why I was crying, they were happy tears." Gabriel begins to howl in happiness, though we both agree we could do without the tears. "This is literally the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. Thank you." Shyly she leans in and places a small kiss to my cheek.

My heart begins to pound against my chest, almost painfully. Without my knowledge, my fingers begin to trace over where the lingering sparks are. Riley's cheeks flush when she sees what I'm doing before shyly burying her head into my neck. Laughing at how adorable our mate is, the feeling of someone watching us, has me clutching onto my mate with a new strength. My gaze meets a pair of icy blue, staring at me from across the bakery.

Knowing that she is Riley's best friend is the only reason I'm not glaring. This female has no chance with me nor should she worry about how I'll treat Riley. She's my queen, my angel, my doll and as long as I can help it she'll always be happy. It isn't until the front door to the bakery opens once more that she finally looks away.

My brows furrow when I see my Beta staring at my mate's best friend, Maya, with a confused expression. My fingers begin to gently run against the length of Riley's tiny arm, causing her to relax while I watch Maya's entire body tense up. However, that stare-off dissipates quickly when she calmly walks to the kitchen. Josh's eyes find mine, and with one simple look I understand he'll tell me later. "Doll."

"Yes," she murmurs against my chest, her tiny fingers clutching onto the cotton of my shirt as if she depends on it.

"I'm taking you on a date tomorrow."

Riley nods once before peeking out of my neck. I love that she's so shy, and how she timidly glances up at me with those big does eyes of hers, only to blink innocently and tug at every emotion I have within me. "I would love that."

I love her.

 ___  
 _A/N:_  
 _Hey, Hey, Hey!_  
 _I hope you loved chapter 6. I love writing in his point of view. For some reason it is easier than Riley's lol_  
 _Also, there was a question about an update schedule. I don't really have one. My goal is once a week._  
 _XOXO-_  
 _Taylor_

Date Published: June 29, 2017

Word Count: 3,124 words


	7. Chapter 7 - Strawberry Shortcake

**__  
Chapter 7 – Strawberry Shortcake  
Riley's Point of View  
Chapter Song: What Ifs by Kane Brown ft. Lauren Alaina  
Chapter Quote: "The what ifs and the should haves will eat your brain." – John O'Callaghan  
-_**

My nerves were in a state of constant tension. Never in my twenty-four years had I been so on edge. I was itching with anticipation on what this date could bring. Not having been on many first dates myself, my mind was reeling in what to expect. The idea of a traditional dinner didn't quite fit Lucas' persona, though this was a first date and the time to truly get to know him. If we do go out in public, I'm sure he will try and keep it secluded.

Lucas was odd while out in public. His face remained stoic, and if you weren't looking directly into his eyes you'd never see any form of emotion. Quite a contrast to how he is while we're alone. The only thing that remains constant is the never-ending affection he shows me. I've never been one for public displays of affection, but it almost like I can't even help myself around him. My body leans into his touch before my mind even realizes he's caressing my cheek or rubbing my arm. It is incredibly difficult to focus whenever he's around, so luckily while I'm scouring my closet for an outfit, he isn't here. If he were, knowing my luck, I'd end up wearing two different shoes. "Are you even listening to me?" Unfortunately, Maya is.

Never in a million years did I ever think that would even be a thought in my mind. I love Maya, she is in my mind my sister. However, her opinion about me going on a date tonight are not needed or necessary. "Nope," I try to keep the conversation light and airy by the simple flippant tone of my voice.

"You're becoming incredibly frustrating." With her gritted teeth and grit in her voice, it's no secret that my off-handed demeanor isn't working to easy any sort of tension. "There's just something about him, Riley. I don't trust him." Should I wear a dress? Tearing one out of my closet, I place the cool fabric against my body and stare into the full-length mirror.

"And why is that?"

Maya sighs before ripping the dress out of my grasp. My lips form into a pout, exasperatedly I sigh and place my hands on my hips, waiting on her to continue. I know Maya and because I know her so well, I know she isn't going to let this go until she says everything she wants to say. "I just think that you both are moving incredibly fast. You've known him for a few days and he's not only come into your home but changed your locks, and you two are getting cozy in the back booth. What if he's a stalker? Murderer or rapist?"

"I feel comfortable with him, Maya. You know that I'm not that kind of girl and if I were it is my choice to make." Lazily she collapses onto my bed, "I get that this is weird, especially for me and I appreciate your concern but it also is not going to deter me from going on this date. I have never felt this way before!" A smile begins to form on my lips at the thought of his touch, "his friend Josh, I believe is kind of cute." My aim to direct the conversation into a happier one is complete when she grins widely.

"Yes, he is. However, I'm focusing on you. Just be careful tonight."

Nodding vehemently, I fall on top of her for a hug. "I always am. And if it makes you feel any better, Lucas makes me feel safe." Rolling to the side of my best friend, both of our heads lying on one of my pillows, my body turns towards her. "This is going to sound insane but – well, do you remember when we were children and I would read those books about sparks flying when you touch and just knowing?"

Every muscle in her body becomes tense and tight, but with her curt nod I continue. "I always thought it was something simply for books and fairytales but Maya, I genuinely feel that with him. He sets my entire body on fire with sparks and no matter how silly or childish, a part of me believes he is the one."

"I'm happy for you." It doesn't sound like it. Leaning in, she pecks my cheek before scurrying off my bed. "I have to go, I'm meeting up with my mom tonight and need to discuss a few things." Even though I know she's lying, I simply wave her goodbye. "Have fun tonight, Riley."

Well, at least I won't have to deal with the negative Nancy.

By the time I'm ready to go on the date, I couldn't keep my hands from trembling.

Opting to go for an ivory, mid-thigh dress was a difficult decision. It was in the midst of said difficult decision that I came to the realization that I didn't have Lucas' number. Lucas had said that he'd pick me up at seven this evening, and seeing as it was already two minutes until seven, my bag was in hand and I began the arduous process of locking my door. I couldn't even be mad about it though, it was an incredibly sweet gesture and for him to care that much about my safety made my heart flutter in all sorts of nonsensical.

My hand instantly found the railing so I could walk safely down the stairs, Lord knows I need it. It may be customary to have the man meet you at your door, but my body had a mind of its own and since my heart nor brain were protesting, I just let it gravitate me to where I was supposed to go.

And because I tripped on the steps, and now my body was on fire – in the best way possible – I quite literally fell into Lucas' arms. No matter how many times he touches me, I'm not quite sure I would ever be able to stop the moan. My fingers clutch at the black cotton of Lucas' tee shirt tightly, steadying myself and trying to regain a normal heartrate. "Are you okay, doll?" Gulping, I nod before connecting my eyes with his own. "Good."

In one swift movement, my back is pressed against the wall of the stairway. My chest begins to heave up and down from the abrupt movement, while my nose brushes ever so slightly against Lucas'. "You have to be more careful, my little doll." Lucas drags his nose across my jawline, then places a chaste kiss on the lobe of my ear. "You look so damn gorgeous." The scent of cinnamon rolls invades my senses, and once again my body reacts on its own by burying my face into the crook of his neck and trying to pull him closer. "How did I get so lucky?" Teeth begin to nip at my skin ever so slightly before he kisses away the sting.

"Thank you." I breathe. The pain in my cheeks becomes apparent. Have I ever smiled so wide in my life?

Lucas throws himself to the railing on the opposite side of the wall, putting some space in between us. The hallway was dimly lit, and probably could have been used for a scene within a horror movie from the pieces of worn and torn wallpaper, but it did nothing to damper the shine of his forest green eyes or the palpable tension pulsating between us. "We have to leave, now."

I'm agreeing, immediately my fingers become tangled with his own. Unfortunately, we're almost to his truck whenever my eyes focus in on his clothes. Jeans and a tee-shirt. Digging my heels into the ground, there's a slight tug on my arm whenever Lucas keeps walking. His head snaps back to glance at me, my stomach begins to swarm with stampedes of elephants when I realize what it is he's doing. I've seen his eyes glide over me like this before, but it isn't until now I realize that he's checking to make sure I'm not hurt.

A rough calloused hand caressing my flushed and somewhat embarrassed cheek pulls me out of my thoughts. "What's wrong, doll? Are you okay?"

Nibbling at my lip, I glance one more time at what I'm wearing while the wind whips strands of curled hair across my face. "I-I think I should go change, Lucas." In the most adorable way the muscles in his forehead pinch together, forming a frown.

Lucas shakes his head, "I don't think so. I've never seen someone as beautiful as you. I love you in a dress." Oh sweet, Lord.

"That's incredibly sweet," I comment, "but I'm a tad bit overdressed I think."

He shakes his head, a stern look overcoming his expression. The hand that was rubbing my cheek gently clasps the nape of my neck forcing me to meet his gaze. A sharp exhale causes the left side of his lip to quirk. "I _know_ that you look perfect for this evening. Ignore how I am dressed and get your pretty little self in my truck." His grip tightens ever so slightly, openly displaying his dominance and for whatever reason I love it. "Or I will put you there myself," he teases.

How can I argue with that?

No matter how often I asked, Lucas refused to tell me where we were going. But from the sly grin it is obvious that he's excited. When the city buildings began to disappear from the rearview and the road has become somewhat familiar, I realize that this is the same route I took whenever I catered his event. "Lucas may I ask you something?"

"Ask me whatever you want, doll. I won't lie to you."

The heat in my cheek rises causing me to glance out the passenger window just so he won't see it. Hopefully he didn't see it. "Um, I catered that event for you awhile back." He nods, gesturing for me to continue. "I was curious, what was the event for?"

Lucas hums, those beautiful eyes sneaking a glance at me. "I will answer your question. But first, why do you ask?"

In order to keep from fidgeting, I sit on top of my hands and peek at my date for the evening, doing my best to ignore the warm hand clasped on my thigh. "Well, I had seen a few couples that met at the party and they were inseparable for the rest of the night. I was just, curious." My voice is barely a whisper towards the end, I realize now that the question was incredibly intrusive.

Lucas remains quiet for a few minutes, his thumb making small concentric circles on my bare skin. I almost expect him not to answer. It had been a few minutes after all. Deciding to focus on the comforting warmth on my leg, a grin dances across my face. One hand begins to trace shapes onto the top of his own, while the other runs up and down his bulky forearm. Lucas is a burly man, when he stands it is obvious but up close I can see the way his muscles flex and tighten whenever I barely touch him. The truck being thrown into park, and me being abruptly pulled into his lap has me letting out a small squeak of protest. "What if I were to tell you," hot breath fans against my cheek. Goosebumps start to coat my skin, "that it was for people to meet their soulmates? To meet the people that they will fall in love and have children with, to find their one person they would spend eternity with."

My neck cranes to stare into those entrancing eyes. Inhaling deeply, I drape my arms around his neck. "If you were to have told me that a month ago, or even two weeks ago I may not have believed you." Lucas' grip around my waist tightens and as if I'm going to run away he holds onto my legs that are draped across his own.

Staring directly into my eyes, Lucas begins to smile. Which could very possibly be the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. "And now? What if I told you I believe in soulmates?"

My fudging heart is about to explode. Selfishly, my hope is that he's speaking about me and from the amount of adoration that's apparent in his orbs, I think I may be right. In an act of bravery, I reply, "I believe in soulmates too and I would also say that I believe the event may have served its purpose. A-At least for me."

A sound similar to a purr begins to rumble his chest, while a small giggle shakes my own. "Damn it, you're perfect." That only makes me laugh louder, and in only a few moments Lucas joins in with me.

When we both have regained our bearings, Lucas steps out of the truck with me in his arms. Taking in my surroundings, I clap my hands together excitedly. A huge white screen stands out on the edge of the tree line that surrounds us displaying a few upcoming movie commercials. In front of the screen tents are set up with shrunken sectional couches underneath. Tables lit up by candles and decorated with flowers are placed in the center around the couches, and waiters are carrying food and drink to a few different tents. "A different take on a drive-in," Lucas whispers in my ear that he then nudges lightly with his nose.

"I love it." Squealing excitedly, Lucas sets me on the plush grass. In a snap decision, I kick off my heels and toss them into the truck.

"Come." Lucas intertwines our hands and tugs me forward. The smile that was on his face becomes a stoic expression as we approach the hostess stand. For some reason, I love that his smiles and playful side are reserved for me. "Tent reserved under Friar." It wasn't until the hostess heard Lucas' last name that she even glanced up from whatever it was that she was doing.

As if it were my own book, the woman smiles flirtatiously. White teeth shine, her dimples become more prominent while long curls with a similar color to my own fly back in the wind. I wish her makeup was caked on or she was glaring at me, just so I could have a reason to slightly dislike her. However, the only thing that I could see wrong with her was that she had a bit of lipstick on her teeth. "Of course, Mister Friar. Just one moment." The hostess gives me a nod of acknowledgement before gathering a few things in her hands. "I do apologize ma'am, but unfortunately we do require shoes."

My gaze flickers towards my bare feet, shame washes over me when I see her wearing high heels like a pro in the grass. "I – I," if I wear them in the grass I'm going to end up hurting myself. It would be inevitable. But the want to continue this date is a need greater than the know of hurting myself. "Of course."

"Actually," Lucas interrupts with a set jaw, "she doesn't need shoes. My woman prefers bare feet and we are outside anyways. I see no reason as to why she – "I guess my incessant tugging on his arm finally caught his attention. "Yes, doll?"

"I don't mind getting my shoes, it is a date after all."

I can see in his eyes that he wants to smile but doesn't let his lips move. "You get what you want, doll. Do not try and change my mind." As if that were possible. One of the most prominent things I've learned about him, is that he does things his way, there is no highway option.

"Of course, Mister Friar." I openly gape for a few moments, until we begin to walk past couples in their respective tents. Even women with their significant others gape at the man who is holding my hand with a tight grip. My eyes flutter towards him as we walk, seeing as he was a step ahead of me it wasn't hard. Lucas is incredibly beautiful. The way his jaw is so sharp it seems like it's constantly clenched, or the lovely shade of unique green his eyes hold when scanning our surroundings.

By the time we make it to the table, my self-esteem has plummeted. I've never been an extremely confident person, and up until now I haven't even thought about what someone like me being with someone like Lucas might look like. What if he realizes he could find a woman so much more attractive? If he truly believes in soulmates, would he even want to see me again if it weren't for the fireworks between us?

Odd, that could be the best word to describe our new relationship. Fingers gripping my chin drag me out of my thoughts to focus in on him. "Tell me what's on your mind. I can see it in your eyes that something is bothering you."

"Just silly, woman thoughts." Lucas continues to stare at me disbelievingly and rightfully so. But, I refuse to tell him the truth, that could ruin the date and he is here with me which is the only thing that matters. What ifs are infinite, and sometimes asking why can be toxic. "Fine, I was slightly upset about the shoe incident. The fact that she can walk in heels on the grass made me to some extent jealous."

Though he doesn't believe me, Lucas still throws his head back to laugh. Shoving him lightly, I cross my arms against my chest just waiting for him to be done. Once he has sobered up and actually seen that I'm pouting he sighs and takes off his own shoes which causes those butterflies in my stomach to come to life for the millionth time tonight. "Come here, doll. You are too far away."

"Which was my intention. I was pouting if you remember correctly." Lucas reaches out for me, his tan skin contrasting to my ivory colored I noticed while he placed me into his lap. Big hands force my head into his neck.

"I remember and it was adorable." Just like the old movies, cartoon popcorn, candy and soda are dancing across the screen to indicate the movie is about to start. "Now, we're going to watch this movie, eat and talk like a normal couple so we can learn about one another."

Snorting, I look up through my lashes to see he is already staring down at me. "And after?"

He rubs his knuckles against my cheek and tucks some unruly hair behind my ear. His eyes search my entire face before settling onto one specific part. My lips. My breath catches in the back of my throat, while his eyes begin to dilate. "And after, I need to show you something." He replies in a husky whisper. Nodding in agreement, my lashes begin to flutter on the verge of closing, preparing for what I'm hoping to happen. "Riley, can I add something else to the 'now'?"

A Cheshire grin forms on both of our faces, "yes."

My eyes barely close before his warm lips are pressed against my own.

My eyes barely close before I realize that this is the best moment of my life.

 _A/N:  
Hey lovelies.  
I really despise this filler chapter but hey, you win some you lose some.  
There was a comment either on this site or my other one who said they were confused and not understanding what was happening in the book. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me through the comments or DM me. I will be more than happy to answer and I'm pretty friendly once you get to know me!  
Lastly, I just spent an hour plotting out the rest of this book and the possible sequel as well. Well, okay not mapping it out but doing research on information I'll need for following chapters so I'm pretty stoked. I hope you all are too! __**Hint: Riley isn't who we think she is.**_ _  
_ _Lucas' Point of View next chapter. What do you all think he has to show her?_

 _XOXO – Taylor_

 _Date Published: July 3, 2017  
Word Count: 3,401_


	8. Chapter 8 - Angel Delight

**__  
Chapter 8 – Angel Delight  
Lucas' Point of View  
Content Warning: Language  
Chapter Song – What Ifs by Kane Brown ft. Lauren Alaine (I'm using this song again for a reason, I hope you understand.)  
Chapter Quote: 'I didn't need your approval darling. That's for insecure people.' – Unknown  
-_**

Her scent surrounded me like a soft cloud. In any other situation, my entire body could be lulled to sleep with just how relaxed I felt in this moment. It was a contradicting statement, because in any other scenario I would be at peace. In this situation, my muscles were tense and despite my normal can-do attitude, that trepidation still stood out.

The fact that I could potentially ruin our first kiss. Was my breath okay? Should I keep my hands in her grasp? Fuck, I'd kissed one woman in my entire life – whenever I was eight years old, so I don't have a lot of experience in this department. How many men had she fucking kissed? My wolf growled at the mere thought, I'd fucking kill any asshole who had touched her. Shaking my head clear, my mind began to focus in on the situation at hand.

Kiss my mate now. Kill any male that touched her later. _Yes, that's what I'll do._

Despite my hesitation and nerves, Riley continued to wait patiently on me. Her eyes were still closed, and my heart swelled at the amount of patience she had with me. Gulping, my hand that was threaded with her own gently removed itself to run through her long locks. Riley's mouth fell open with a gasp whenever the thumb on my other hand began to stroke her cheek. Working up the little amount of courage – which is an odd feeling considering I'm an alpha – my lips pressed against a closed eyelid.

Once again, she gasped. My wolf growled, pleased that we were making our mate happy with the small show of affection. Without fully removing my lips from her – now – flushed skin, I pecked her blushing cheek. Mint from her mouth became more apparent as my lips hovered over her nose so I could kiss her there. When Riley giggled, my heart seized and Gabriel howled. My chest rumbled in pure pleasure and before I could even think twice about it, I finally kissed her.

God damn it.

I'm in trouble. _So_ much trouble.

It was a light touch. But within that light touch was a drug that had no cure. Warmth surged through my veins, the sparks that accompany every mated pair exploded and the taste that was so uniquely her, was like a needle that had just found its favorite vein. "Was it okay?" I asked quietly, my lips brushing against her own as I spoke. Maybe if I hadn't spoke, then I would have better heard the small whimper of protest when I stopped.

Riley's barn wood brown eyes fluttered open, pupils dilated with what I hope to Goddess is lust. "Uh-huh," she whispered. With that reassurance, and the fact we were alone in our own tent I slammed my mouth against hers once more. The hand that was threading through her hair cupped the nape of her neck to ensure she wouldn't move away.

A pair of delicate hands trail down my chest, growling in pure pleasure I hoisted her up to straddle my lap when they began to curl into the ends of my cotton shirt. Riley pulled away much to my displeasure, but when I heard her giggle, I couldn't help my heart lurching forward. "Stop laughing." My female tucks her lips in to try and suppress the giggles bubbling out from her chest. Rolling my eyes, I kiss her once more and for the first time – as if on instinct – my tongue makes a move. She was absolutely tantalizing, the sweetest kind of torture as my mouth began to envelop her own. My tongue worked the caverns of her own, the ability to please my mate was second nature – even with no experience.

Time was of no matter to me. I could kiss her sweet little lips all day, and still never get my fill. Riley was my master, she held the leash to me – her fucking puppy. My wolf growled at the indirect insult, but Goddess was it the truth. But I digress, time was of no essence but damn it was I pissed when the wind blew and the curtains that created the tent whipped across our faces. My little mate pulled away as much as I allowed her, her gorgeous head thrown back in laughter. "This is the most perfect, imperfect kiss ever." She was right; the giggling, the curtains hitting us and the insecurity that seemed to ooze from me.

But not wanting this moment to end, I pressed my lips to her jaw line and then the spot right below her ear. I stayed as far away as possible from the crook of her neck, it was too damn tempting to mark her. The mere thought has my canines elongating, especially when a sweet little moan escaped her parted lips. "W-What's your f-favorite m-meal?"

My brows pinched together in confusion at first while I slowly pulled my lips off her skin. That confusion morphed into a large smile, no matter how much Riley loved the more physical aspects of our relationship, she wanted to deepen it and know more about me. Before answering I peck her lips one more time, "rare steak and potatoes."

Her nose scrunched up adorably, "just go eat a cow." We both chuckled together and after my female buried herself into my chest, the movie playing on the large white screen had been completely forgotten. "Mine is brownies and ice cream. Your turn."

I snorted, finding the fact she considers brownies and ice cream a 'meal'. Not being able to hold back anymore, I kiss the top of her head. The tips of my fingers caress the skin of her arm, down to her fingertips and back again. "Favorite flower?"

"Hydrangeas and roses." Oh, fuck me. Can she not give my heart a damn break? I can practically hear her smiling against the skin of my neck, she knows what she's doing.

And that's how we started kissing again.

"Alph-Sir, I'm sorry but the movie is over and the drive-in has been closed for the last thirty minutes." Grunting in acknowledgement, I continued to kiss my little mate senseless. I can't damn well help it. When we did stop to ask questions, she'd say or do something adorable and both Gabriel and I jumped at the opportunity to show her how cute she was. When she finally convinced me to ask more questions, her lips were all swollen and hair a mess, and she was giving me that look that lured me in like a moth to a flame. I'd answer a few of her questions before basically attacking her.

It was a circle. I'd go around and around, over and over again. "Lucas," she breathes while I create another hickey on her neck. I don't think she even realizes that I'm doing it, but until I can mark her this is the best I can do. A growl rumbles my chest. The way my name sounds, her tongue caressing every letter as if her life depended on it and the slight rasp caused by her dry throat was positively deadly. "We should go."

"I own this place, they can wait." My lips press to hers once more to silence her protests.

"You own this place?" Humming in agreement, I pull away whenever a pair of hands press against my chest. Our breaths began to mingle, and noses brush together. My eyes stare deeply into hers, another growl rumbles my chest and I'm about to go in for the kill until she begins to smile and run her fingers through my hair. "That's great. This place is amazing but, we should go. You've shut the curtains, kicked them out and –

"Sir –

"If you interrupt us one more time, you're fired," I snap at the worker who kept intruding on our private time. And eyeing my mate, hence why I closed the curtains.

He scurries off, I'm grinning until I see my mate staring – no _glaring_ at me with her swollen lips pulled into a pout. "That was very rude, Lucas. I'm sure he just wants to go home." At least, I think that's what she said. Damn her lips look so good. "Lucas, are you even listening to me mister?" I'm so glad I waited for my mate to give away my first – official – kiss. Fingers snapping in my face pull my attention back to my mate entirely. "I take that as a no. No more kisses mister, not until we leave here."

I whimper as she begins to struggle underneath me to try and get away. However, she freezes said whimper registers in her mind. "That was both heartbreaking and adorable. But, you still aren't getting kisses. You were very mean to that man, and quite frankly I want to see what else you had planned. How do you even make those noises?"

That's when I remember, I'm showing her my wolf tonight. The kissing, the questions and the few pieces of the movie we watched were a great distraction. Gabriel is ecstatic, he's yet to see her with his own eyes and feel her touch against his fur. I'm terrified.

What if she doesn't accept me? What if our first kisses and first date were our last? _'_ _Have faith in mate. She'll love and accept us. Moon Goddess wouldn't have given us mate, if mate couldn't handle it.'_

He's right, glancing up my mate is standing with a smile on her face. The wind blows past us once more, her hair brushes against her skin, exposing her collarbone and the numerous hickies I left. "Come on," Riley grips my hand, tugging me off the couch and out of the tent. As soon as we're out, a group of employees begin to barricade the tent that we had occupied to start cleaning. "I'm sorry if he threatened your job and that we took so long." Riley told them, cheeks tinted with a pink flush. "I hope you have a great night! I left a generous – WHOA!"

Hoisting her over my shoulder, I hold the back of her dress down and relish in the feeling of her slaps and punches on my back. "Come on doll, I have to show you something important."

"Put me down, you caveman!" Throwing my head back I begin to chuckle and caress her silky-smooth thighs. "Wait a second, where are we going?" She asks as I step into the wooded area. Pine infiltrates my nostrils, slightly irritating my nose since it has been buried into my mate's neck and inhaling her sweet scent. "Please tell me that you aren't taking me into the woods so you can kill me. I thought we were getting along."

My hands grip the back of her thighs just a bit tighter, in a reassuring manner. "You have no idea how well we're getting along. Don't worry doll, I'm not going to kill you. I just have to show you something, important."

Riley hummed, "color me intrigued." I laugh once more before finding a small – and I mean small – clearing where there were no trees and the moon was visible. Slowly sliding her down the front of my body, I cradle her face and stare into her innocent eyes that stare up at me. How can someone so innocent be paired eternally with me? Leaning in, I peck her lips that are still swollen from roughly ten minutes before. Glancing up at the sky, the sight of the moon and the bright stars give me courage. Goddess knows best. "Lucas?"

"Yes, doll?"

"I'm just – I've been telling myself all night to not ask this question and you kind of answered it when bringing up the whole 'soul-mate' thing. But, why me? Honestly, have you seen yourself I – "nope. No way.

To prevent her from speaking terribly about herself anymore I kiss the damn life out of her, I kiss her hard. My lips punish Riley for even thinking that. Fingers tangle within her dark tresses and I'm taking steps forward to back her up against the bark of a tree. The second she starts moaning against my mouth, I pull away and tilt her head up with the grip I have on her hair. "You don't ever speak like that about yourself, understand?" Riley nods, her chest heaving up and down from being breathless. "Even if I didn't believe in soulmates, I'd be trailing after you like a puppy dog. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Fuck. "I mean, yeah." It's too late. I heard it, my wolf heard it and we both like it.

A lot.

"We'll discuss that later," I whisper against the shell of her ear. She shudders, from the whisper or the wind, I'm not entirely sure. If I could cause the goosebumps on her skin, I'd die a happy man. "Right now, I need you to listen carefully. I'm going to show you something, and I need you to keep an open mind, please." Riley furrows her brows, obviously confused about what I'm telling her, but nonetheless nods. "Do not runaway." Gabriel will love the chase.

 _'_ _Yes I will.'_

I take a few steps backward, leaving her beautiful body against the tree. I lift my shirt over my head and begin to chuckle when Riley slaps her hands over her eyes and gasps. Damn it, she's adorable. "Doll, I need you to open your eyes." When she does so, hesitantly, I give her a soft smile. Her eyes go wide once more, her own hands itching to cover them whenever my thumb brushes against the button of my jeans. Riley opens her mouth to protest, "I promise you that everything will be fine. Trust me."

My mate's mouth snaps shut, and without reluctance she agrees. That makes my heart swell two sizes, her eyes staring into my own as I remove my jeans but leave on my briefs. "Please do not run away from me."

Gabriel takes charge.

My bones start to crack, my face becomes elongated to form into a snout. I grit my forming teeth together, bearing the pain I always feel whenever I shift. My vision becomes sharper and hearing enhances, even when being pushed to the back of our mind. As soon as his claws are digging into the dirt, Gabriel shakes out his patchy grey fur and focuses in on our mate. Riley stands a few feet ahead of us, wide eyed and what seems to be – terrified. Gabriel whimpers at the thought of our mate being scared of us.

Showing that he isn't a threat, he falls down to the earth. Belly hitting the dirt and ears pushed back against his head. Riley's heartrate slows down, and her breathing seems to have steadied out as she stares at us. "You're a uh – um, Lucas?"

Gabriel cocks his head to the side and begins to inch forward until Riley puts her hands out in front of her, "please. Stay." He stifles a growl, not entirely enjoying being talked to like a dog, but agrees and begins to pout by placing his snout on his paws. Gabriel and our mate sit in silence, staring at one another. We can practically see the gears running in her mind. I think she might be going into shock.

Not being able to take the silence, Gabriel rolls onto his back, ignoring the few rocks digging into his spine. Tummy up and neck to the side in pure submission, if it were possible he'd be crossing his paws for luck. Surprised by the action, our female purses her lips together and we're completely thrown off when she begins to laugh wildly. Her beautiful head is tossed back, exposing my marks on her delicate skin. Her arm crossed against her stomach, "Oh my God, I've been dating a werewolf."

 _'_ _Is she okay?'_

 _'_ _I don't know Gabriel, just remain still.'_

He sneers at me, every fiber of his being and every animal instinct is to wrap Riley up in his arms and never let go. "I kissed a werewolf, and made-out with a werewolf. You – You – You – Lucas is a werewolf. Oh Mylanta." Spinning around in a circle, she threads her tiny fingers through her hair. "Um, you can roll back over. If you want, I mean." My wolf snorts but complies and in the process, we hear a loud thud.

Gabriel whimpers when we see our precious mate lying on the ground. Shifting back to our skin side, I take back control and rush to her side. Lifting her into a familiar and comfortable position, my one free hand cups her cheeks. "Riley?" Before Gabriel can start barking orders, I listen to her heartbeat.

Steady. Consistent. And most of all, beating. "She just passed out," I assure my wolf before lifting her in my arms and walking back to my home.

 _'_ _Well, that didn't go as planned.'_ Gabriel tells me, trying to put a positive spin on the situation despite how devastated he feels. _'_ _Mate didn't even touch me. Mate doesn't like me.'_

At least she didn't run. Gabriel ends up locking himself away for the rest of the night.

The second I step into the pack house; my Beta is at my side, concern etched onto his face when seeing the packs Luna in my arms. "Is our Luna okay? Why is she, fainted?" He questions hopefully.

"I showed her Gabriel. Come." Josh follows me through the surprisingly quiet hallways, up the stairs and stops at the hallway of my bedroom out of respect. "Get the pack doctor up here to make sure everything is okay. Now." Josh agrees while I lay my mate down and tuck her underneath my bed's comforter. Her ivory skin contrasting greatly to my black sheets and comforter. Immediately, Riley snuggles into my pillow and inhales my scent deeply. "Perfect." This is where she belongs, in my – our bed and pack house. I don't think I've ever felt so content.

"Alpha." I can hear Theta Smackle knocking on the door. Once she comes in, I'm ushered out of the room and comply easily knowing that she's in the best hands and nothing serious is going on with my mate. It was just a lot for her to take in, which is completely understandable. My emotions are all over the place thanks to my wolf, he's completely shut down the ability to communicate with him.

Leaning against the wall of my hall right outside of my bedroom, my beta approaches me once more. "Alpha, I need to speak to you." I arch my brow, indicating for him to continue. "It's about the woman that your mate works with."

"The blonde, Maya?"

Josh nods, his brows pinching together, he seems to be slightly befuddled. I resist the urge to snort since I learned that word from my mate. "She doesn't have a scent. But, when I looked into her eyes my wolf went hysterical. I think – well, two things actually. First, she might be my mate." Thank Goddess, I will get that female off my back and maybe she'll stop interrupting us. "Secondly, what is the only thing that can prevent a scent."

Oh damn.

 _A/N  
Hello lovelies. Great to see you again.  
I typed this up real quick and my daughter decided to randomly type on my laptop while I wasn't looking. So, I apologize if there are any errors I missed. Anyways, not much for me to say! I'm kind of a bore, aside from my daughter who keeps me entertained. I hope you loved this chapter!  
XOXO -  
Taylor_

Date Published: July 9, 2017

Word Count: 3,251


	9. Chapter 8 - Brownies

**__  
Chapter 9 – Brownies  
Riley's Point of View  
Chapter Song: Circles by Jana Kramer  
Chapter Quote: 'Just the thought of you around, gets my head spinning in circles. Just the way you say my name gets my heart turning in circles.' – Jana Kramer  
-_**

"So, you're a werewolf?"

Lucas noticeably gulps, the knot in his throat pushing down before receding back to its natural position while I'm trying to process everything I've seen within the last twenty-four hours. "Yes. I wanted to tell you before our relationship got to deep."

Well, that's noble. Point for him.

When I woke up around two o'clock in the morning, Lucas was waiting for me. Green eyes were bright as they stared down at me, however my nose immediately caught the scent of the steak and potatoes he brought. My stomach made its protest known, _EAT NOW,_ it told me. So, of course I did what was asked before hardly speaking to him. I was polite of course, saying thank you for the food and giving him casual small smiles as he ate with me.

I tired anything and everything to prolong this conversation, because I just don't know what to say. I even took note of how bare his room is. Plain white curtains billowed out from the breeze the open windows let in. His king-sized bed was rather plain, black frame with a grey comforter and surprisingly, white sheets. But aside from the nightstands and dresser, there was nothing. No random papers lying about, no pictures or anything. My room is the exact opposite of his, it's so cold which is so unlike the Lucas I've come to know. The Lucas who will hold me at any available opportunity, the one who consoled me after my landlord visited me and changed my locks while I slept peacefully, this whole room just doesn't fit him. "Thank you," he whispers breaking the deafening silence, "for not running." He tacks on, sensing my confusion.

A humorless laugh shakes my shoulders, "I think any normal, emotionally stable, human might have. Lucky for you, I'm not normal nor am I emotionally stable."

A delicious chuckle rumbles his chest, my eyes lock onto his own as they slowly die out. "You don't seem scared of the idea of werewolves."

Shrugging, I place the plate of food on his nightstand and pull the blankets up to my chest. "If you were going to hurt me, you would have by now. You've had ample opportunities and nothing. I admit, the only thing I know about werewolves are that they turn into wolves. My dad used to have a book on them, when I was twelve, that I wanted to read, but the next day when I went to find it – since there was nothing else to read in the house and I'm a nerd – it was gone."

Lucas' brows pinch together, somehow making even more adorable. How does he do that? "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Humans in the past decade have become obsessed with supernatural creatures. It was that movie series, Moonlight or something."

"I've never seen those." He seems shocked, wide eyes and mouth agape. "Don't look at me that way. I've seen the 'Underworld' series, but that's the only thing that could relate to werewolves. I just, vampires freak me out and then you have the worst female lead. I've seen commercials, so I get the gist of the series." His chuckles prevent me from talking anymore. I just watch him, the way his shoulders move and muscles flex. Lucas is perfect physically and so far, emotionally. Nibbling at my lip, I glance up at him through my lashes. "You'll have a lot to teach me."

That shuts him up, and fast. His entire body rumbles with – what I now know to be – a growl. He closes his eyes and rolls his neck around, popping it a few times. If I didn't know any better, then my mind would immediately wander towards the idea of him being upset with me. However, that couldn't be further from the truth, because he's hovering over me and kissing me within seconds. It wasn't sweet, nor was it gentle. This kiss was a mixture between excitement and punishment. I love it. Per the norm, warmth floods the blood rushing through my veins. Safety envelopes me and my toes begin to curl in delight. "Thank you, my Goddess, thank you. Riley, you're amazing." He breathes against my mouth before pressing one more peck to my semi-swollen lips.

"I do have a lot of questions."

He nods before burying his face into the crook of my neck. Instinctually, my hands reach up and tangle themselves in his sandy blonde locks. My lips form into a frown whenever it comes to my attention that his hair is softer than my own. "I know doll. But, right now it is late and you have to be at work in a few hours. We can meet up tomorrow after you get off and I will answer anything you want to know and explain werewolf life." Isn't that overwhelming.

With those thoughts in mind, and sleep overtaking me incredibly fast, I hum in agreement.

I'll have to write down a list of questions.

Waking up to kisses being littered onto my face, isn't a bad way to wake up. No matter the time or what the day could bring. "Wake up, my beautiful doll." He nudges me with his nose then places a kiss on my jaw. After I'm done relishing in the feeling of his warm lips on my cheek, exhaustion hits me and my bones. Groaning in protest, I try and roll over causing him to laugh. "I know gorgeous," his fingers stroke my hair, "I'm sorry we didn't get much sleep last night. If I thought for a moment I could make you stay home then – "

My hand presses against his cheek, then his mouth, halting his words altogether. "You, shush." I peek my left eye open to see his reaction, amusement lights up his already breathtaking eyes. "How are you so awake, so early?"

Lucas kisses the palm of my hand then gently pries it away from his grasp. "On the rare occasions I do sleep, I'm up and working by now."

Blinking the sleepiness out of my gaze, my brows furrow together and my lips form into a frown. "You didn't sleep well?" I slept like a darn baby.

"Silly girl. Of course, I did. I slept wonderfully and you are entirely to blame." Leaning in, he pecks my mouth before I can roll my lips in to prevent my bad breath from escaping. Of course, now that I think about it, since he's a werewolf he might have already smelt it. Interesting. "Now, get your beautiful self-up and around. Everything you'll need is in the bathroom. I have your breakfast and lunch being packed."

A wide smile spreads across my face, it was almost painful. He just grins, my heart beats wildly from that small moment. "I'll be waiting downstairs," he tells me. "You have thirty minutes, doll." Oh darn. Huffing, I roll out of bed and scurry into the bathroom. As he said, toiletries and even clothes have been placed inside the bathroom. Mental note to ask him about these later.

Face washed, teeth brushed and hair up in a messy bun, I step out of my dress that I wore for the date last night and fold it neatly on the counter. The skinny jeans slid on with ease, the black tank top was a little larger in the chest. Which is unsurprising, I haven't been blessed in that area. Shrugging it off, I slide on the red flannel and step into the black high-tops. With a nod of approval after glancing in the mirror, I'm running out the bedroom door and locate the stairs immediately.

Bounding down the steps, Lucas standing proud in his dark jeans and plain tee shirt, waits for me at the bottom with two brown bags. If it wasn't the sweetest thing that's been done for me in years, I might have commented on how cheesy it was. "Your breakfast and lunch, doll." Before passing me the bags, Lucas leans in and kisses me once more. His forehead rests against my own while my fingers curl into the hem of his shirt, "you are the most beautiful woman in the entire world."

Fudge. "Let's go, doll." With both brown bags packed in one hand, the other intertwines with his. Sighing in content, my mind focuses in on the sparks exuding from where our hands meet.

"Does – Are the sparks we feel related to the werewolf thing?"

Becoming distracted by his wide grin is easy, he's so handsome when he smiles. Not to say he isn't handsome any other time, but the slightest hint of dimples become apparent when he does so. "Yes, they are and I cannot wait to tell you all about that later." Lifting me into the truck, the muscles in his forearm showcase themselves, even while buckling me into my seat. I'm showered in kisses once more because I got ready rather quickly, so we have time, according to Lucas. A giggle escapes my lips when he finally pulls away, "we're so relieved you accept us."

The door is shut before I can comment on the, 'we'. That doesn't stop me from bombarding him with said question as soon as he gets into the truck and is driving. "We?"

"Yes, my wolf and I."

"Interesting, so you aren't one being? You two have separate opinions? Isn't that like schizophrenic?"

Lucas snorts, squeezing my thigh in a warning. "I'm not schizophrenic. My wolf and I are one, essentially. When I'm in wolf form, or my emotions are running high, or when the full moon is out he is in control. We can communicate mentally. And unlike every other wolf I know, mine gives me hell and tends to disagree with everything I do."

"What's he saying now?" I ask, curiosity basically pouring out of me in waves.

So, does his wolf like me like Lucas? Is it because of his wolf that Lucas likes me? If I didn't promise Lucas I'd ask all questions later, then I would probably 'Google' everything. But, the want to hear the actual truth and from Lucas at that, overpowers any sort of curiosity I have. The sound of someone snorting pulls me out of my thoughts, "he wants me to tell you that he was the one who wanted roses in the bouquet we brought you. He also wants me to tell you that you look as beautiful today as you did last night."

"He's as much of a charmer as you are," my words are whispered under my breath.

Lucas shakes his head with a smirk then puts the truck into park. I'm just now realizing that we are in front of my bakery. "Well, his words were filled with grammatical errors but after years of speaking to him, I know what he's trying to say."

"Don't be rude," I gasp. "The fact he's a wolf but can speak to you is pretty incredible. No need to be picky."

Strong, calloused hands cup my face before our lips press together in another breathtaking, tummy turning, toe curling kiss. It was adorable, his hesitancy from last night. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was his first kiss. "You are perfect for us." I hope so.

"You're perfect for me. Aside from the fact I'm a human and you're a werewolf."

Lucas frowns but shakes his head, deciding against commenting on what I've just said. "I have a few meetings today or I'd be going in with you, but I'll be here as soon as possible. When you get off, I'll answer all questions you have to the best of my ability." I nod in understanding and kiss him once more, knowing that I won't be able to get one of those for a few hours. "In honor of full honesty, I will tell you that I have guards watching you."

"LUCAS!"

Crossing my arms against my chest, I lean back against the black leather of his vehicle. Does he think I'm putting on a façade and will run away? The thought alone makes me sick to my tummy, I don't enjoy that feeling at all. "Doll," his pointer finger and thumb clasp my chin, coercing me to look at him and because I can't help it my eyes flicker towards him. "It's purely for your protection. Being a werewolf, we're possessive and protective. I currently don't have any enemies but I'm not going to take any chances. You will have no idea who they are, or where they are. They'll only be around whenever I'm not."

Well, when he puts it that way. "I have nothing to complain about then."

With one final kiss that formed into a make out session, I'm basically skipping into my bakery with a wide grin that won't be wiped away anytime soon.

To my surprise, Maya didn't show up today. Which means I've been busy in the kitchen, it has literally been non-stop all day long. I've called my best friend three separate times but have had to end the phone call before it goes to voicemail to help in the front with my mom. I wish I had some extra money to hire a helping hand. That way myself or Maya could maybe take off more than one day a week. I digress, luckily, voice to text exists and I was able to find out she apparently has a migraine.

Meaning, no visitors and she may not even be in tomorrow. I hate that she has to deal with those, they run in her family. However, working by myself did give me the opportunity to think and compile a list of questions that I'm currently pulling out of my back pocket. "You literally wrote everything down?" My face turns warm from the blush that is creeping into my cheeks.

"Yes, Lucas. It's an easy way for me to organize my thoughts. Now," reaching up I press my hand to his lips and shush him lightly. He chuckles but obliges, "alright, explain the sparks."

A mischievous grin forms onto his face, "werewolves are gifted one person to spend the rest of their lives with by the Moon Goddess. Aside from the wolf inside of you just knowing, their scent and the sparks are just another way to determine who is your true mate. They also bring along a sense of security, a way to comfort your mate."

Leaning in, I press a small kiss to his scruffy cheek while kicking off my shoes. "That's really cool. So, that ball that I catered was literally wolves finding their soulmates?" Lucas nods, his face buried deeply into the crook of my neck. No wonder it was such a beautiful thing to watch, "how many wolves are there?"

My fingers tangle through his undercut, "in my pack roughly four hundred. In the world? I'm not sure."

Holy strawberry shortcake, that's a lot of wolves. Wait, "your pack?"

I can basically feel the arrogance rolling off him in waves, it would be obvious even without the cocky smirk on his luscious lips. "In packs there are leadership wolves. Alphas –

"Right, I know that from literal wolf packs. Alpha, Betas etc."

My mess of a mane begins to get tangled up in his fingers, "I'm the Alpha. The titles are usually passed down from parent to child. On the rarest occasions, said leadership wolves can be challenged for their pack position." Has someone tried to challenge Lucas? Oh cheesecakes, if he were hurt I'd probably have a conniption fit. "I don't mean to freak you out, but in the spirit of honesty then I'm obliged to say it is a fight to the death."

Gulping, I glance up at his forest green eyes and feel a familiar fuzzy feeling forming in the pit of my stomach. "H-Have you been ch-challenged?"

The fingers that were twirling my hair begin to stroke my jaw in a delicate manner. "Yes, I received the title at an early age. Most Alpha's take over at the age of twenty-one, I took over the day I turned eighteen." If the sad eyes he was trying to conceal weren't enough, then the pout of his mouth was a dead giveaway. This was a touchy subject and I should change it, immediately.

In hopes that he'll tell me eventually, I run my hand against the skin of his arm and neck in a comforting manner since I'm cuddled in his lap so close. Just the way I like it. "Next question, do you have like any special skills?"

Lucas laughs lightly, brightening the mood in my dull apartment once more. "Um, shifting into a wolf is a special-skill. Aside from that, enhanced hearing, smell and eyesight. There's also this thing we call mind-link. It's ultimately telepathy. I can speak to anyone in my pack through my mind." Oh my sweet potato pie, that's so cool. Lucas taps my nose, "once we mark and mate, I'll be able to link you as well."

"Mark and mate?"

For the first time, Lucas' normally tan skin begins to flush. Tucking his chin he tries to hide it but it is too late I've seen it and I love it. "That's so sweet." Lucas growls playfully and nips the skin of my jawline, "big bad Alpha werewolf leader is blushing. I feel honored."

"Moving on, mating is what it means in nature. Sex." That's how I choke on air. Sputtering for breath, I cough until I'm capable of breathing once again. However, Lucas' consistent circles on my back and light patting feel really nice. I may or may not have prolonged my choking. Unfortunately, he catches on rather quickly and kisses me. The sound of blood rushing and my heart pumping echoes through my ears. My stomach coils tightly while I grip onto the hem of his tee-shirt. His thumb strokes my cheekbone, fingers delicately caress the skin underneath my ear down to the crook of my neck. Shivering lightly at the gentle touch, a grin forms onto his lips. "Right here," he breathes against my lips and applies slight pressure to the junction of my head and neck, "this is where I'll mark you my doll. It'll hurt for a second." Gulp, "I'm not going to lie to you about that but afterwards it will feel," Lucas shivers slightly, clenching his eyes shut tightly as if it were almost painful to think about. "It will feel so amazing."

That I do believe, if his body language were any indication. "How do you mark me?"

Black eyes flicker up to meet mine. Gasping in surprise, he holds me even tighter. I'm sure he's afraid that I'll run. "I'll bite you."

 _A/N:  
Hi my loves!  
First, I am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Second, I am so sorry that this chapter is so bleh. I rewrote it over and over, only to erase it and start over once more. Thirdly, I just want to say thank you guys so much for the constant support and reviews/comments. You are all amazing._

 _Love you guys!_


	10. Chapter 10 - Fruit Tart

**__  
Chapter 10 – Tart  
Chapter Song – There Goes My Everything by Kane Brown  
Chapter Quote – "The important thing is not to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing." – Albert Einstein  
Content Warning: Language  
-_**

At the young age of five, a mere pup, I remember watching my father.

He was my idol, the man I wanted to mold myself to become and the kind of Alpha I am still striving to be. My dad was the male you read about in story books; he survived many wars, almost died twice to save some of his pack members, and the best father any pup could ask for. Brave, kind and loving were just a few adjectives that were mentioned at his memorial service. From the moment, I understood a pack dynamic, my eyes were trained on him.

Watching, learning and forming them into my very being like a second skin.

I'd be captivated at how he could rule with an iron fist. His dominating, firm voice never wavered when stating a decision that had to be made for the well-being of the pack. Even when I knew it was an indecisive and unpopular one. His stance, decisions and pure ferociousness on the battlefield deemed him a force to be reckoned with when stories were spoken. But those were in other packs. In our pack, during times of peace, my dad was known as being kind and generous. We would take time out of my training to go and visit the elderly and young pups, ' _because they need to trust their leader_ ', he'd say before I'd even had a chance to complain.

He was an amazing Alpha male.

It wasn't until I met Riley that I finally understood what an incredible mate he was to my mother. I was always a momma's pup, embarrassingly so. I loved watching her eyes fill up with pride, and up until I heard it was 'uncool', which was around age nine, I loved the cheek kisses I'd get from my mom. It was then that I couldn't stomach the affection my parents had for one another. The fucking googly eyes he'd make towards my mom while she was watching a movie, or while my mom danced around the kitchen, were insane to me.

I was fucking nine years old, how the hell was I supposed to know that cooties don't truly exist?

I digress. Every time, I'd scrunch my nose up at the gentle touches or quick pecks, my father was quick to correct me. _'_ _Learn to separate yourself son. Be an Alpha, but also be a mate. You'll learn.'_ Then he'd ruffle my hair, create a goofy face and make me laugh before stalking off towards my mom once more.

It wasn't until Riley that I truly understood what he meant by 'be an Alpha, but also be a mate'. The moment my eyes peeled open to the sun beaming in through the windows of Riley's bedroom, my phone was consistently buzzing. As if there was one long, never-ending phone call. For the first time though, I didn't care. As an Alpha, I'll always want what is best for the pack. In this case, what's best for the pack is me spending some undisturbed time with my mate. "Ugh," I groaned and made a move to roll over and cuddle into Riley, only to find her spot empty and cold. I swear to the Goddess, if she left for work, I'll turn her ass red.

Throwing the blankets off my legs, I stalk out of her brightly decorated bedroom and into the dimly lit hallway. As the scent of strawberries mixed with something even sweeter became stronger, the size of my strides became slimmer until I came to a complete halt at the doorway of the kitchen. The cutest sight in the world greeted me.

Dark rimmed glasses were perched on the tip of her nose. Her entire face was scrunched up in concentration as she stared at the laptop in front of her, while her hair rested sloppily on top of her head. Riley's over-sized sweater that she must have changed into this morning was falling off the shoulder. The skin of her collarbone was pure, untainted and clean. Goddamn it was calling out to me like a siren, beckoning me forward to mark and mate her. Gabriel howled at the idea, only making the urge stronger. "Good morning my beautiful girl," I whispered while sauntering towards her. Her deep chocolate eyes snapped towards my face only to dwindle about a foot lower. My bare chest was on display, not that I thought about that when I went on the hunt for her this morning. By her dilated pupils and the way she's licking her lips I'm glad I didn't.

"Good morning, Lucas. Did you sleep well?"

My lips press against her smooth cheek in a small act of endearment, "best night yet." Adorably, she bit into her bottom lip and casted her face downwards. I'm sure because she sensed her cheeks flushing. Unable to stop myself, I kissed her directly on the lips. I don't think I'll ever get over the way I feel when I kiss or touch, or even think about Riley. "Pancakes are on the counter, would you like some?" Nodding, because I can't find the words to speak, I just watch as she grins wildly and struts into the kitchen.

Maybe one day we'll have a pup who will scrunch up their nose at the way that I watch their mom. Then I can explain to them that one day they'll understand. Riley's just entirely captivating, though she's as clumsy as a newly walking toddler, the kitchen is where she's most graceful. Every moment is fluid, with a grace that most dancers don't possess. The kitchen was Riley's stage, I was just the lucky bastard who got to watch her perform. "These are my homemade ones. Breakfast and baking are my specialties," she giggles, "but you'll be in charge of everything else."

Laughing, I nod in agreement while she sets the plate in front of me. Before she has time to pull her hand away, I grasp it within my own and place a small kiss to the back of her hand in thanks. "Thank you," but it is always best to verbalize, "join me." It wasn't a question, more like a request. However, when her eyes light up in pure happiness I know I did something right. Riley scurries back to the kitchen, grabs her own plate and basically skips back to the table. Only I frown when I see there's only one, "go get you some more, doll. You'll be hungry."

She shakes her head, the cluster of hair almost falls out of its perfect mess from the movement. "I actually ate before you got up." And that is how she ended up eating breakfast in my lap, with me peppering kisses over her neck and shoulder any chance I got.

Riley didn't protest when I patted my leg, only perched herself on my knee and relaxed into my chest. I'd cut up a piece of pancake and give her a bite while I was chewing my own. It was a system, a routine that I absolutely could get used to. This was my cloud nine. "What are your plans for today doll?"

She sighs and glances at the clock on the microwave, "unfortunately I'll have to go to work soon." The second she finishes her sentence a squeak pulls out of her mouth. Hands slap across her luscious lips and wide eyes stare at me. My brow arches in question, what's happening? "I can't believe that for the first time I don't want to go to work. That just doesn't happen." The mate bond is a wonderful fucking thing.

I laugh out loud when the hands on her lips glide across her skin to hold her cheeks. "It's okay doll. Even if we love what we do in life, we need a break sometimes. Did your mom or friend cover for you this morning?"

Riley nodded in agreement, "we were super busy yesterday so I baked a bunch. Which meant that by the end of the day when it slowed down, I made too much. That will get us through the morning, but I need to be there within the hour. I'm assuming Maya is still sick."

Sick. Well, according to my zeta, Zay, she is far from sick. That woman is a spit-fire from what I understand. One that I will have to deal with once I'm done here. "I hope she gets feeling better doll. I have a few meetings but then I will come pick you up afterwards. Does that sound okay?"

"Perfect," she grins and leans into peck my lips. I can tell she's shocked by the bold action, she'll fall into any sort of affection I offer but rarely does she up and kiss me out of nowhere. "You're more than welcome to stay here and clean up or do you need to get back?"

By the sound of my phone I can still hear buzzing, I tell her that it's best I go back no matter how goddamn much I don't want to. I'd rather spend the rest of my life in the fantasy world my mate and I live in then be pulled back into reality. The reality where her best friend could be potentially dangerous to my mate or my pack. The reality where my mate works too much but barely makes rent, and the reality that a vampire or possibly vampires are in my town.

My plan was to leave.

Really and truly it was. But, then she took off her glasses and dusted a bit of powder on her face and a swipe of mascara on her already long lashes. When she had to re-do her hair over and over again, I forced my laugh down to keep her from getting even more frustrated. Riley was just so, beautiful. Not even that could do my female justice. Even being shooed out of her room so she could get dressed was downright adorable.

But when I watched her skip into the bakery only to stop at the door and turn around, my heart stopped in my chest. I fucking died and went to heaven. Sunlight beamed down on her, enhancing every dip and curve of her perfect frame. The rays lit up her eyes into more of a honey brown and showcased the red hues in her hair. It was the smile though. That beautiful white smile could get me even through the absolute shittiest day.

We had kissed before she got out of the truck, but when she saw my truck door opening she walked back towards me. And somehow her smile got wider. Heavy, fast paced steps couldn't get me there fast enough. But when they did, my left hand wove around her waist, my right dove into her hair and my lips landed on hers. It wasn't a kiss that anyone should watch us share, but seeing as people were nosy fuckers and no doubt watching us anyways I thought why not give them a show – just to prove she's off limits. My tongue licked the seam of her lips and without hesitation she opened up to me. I was surrounded by her sweetness.

Everything was fucking strawberries and sweet.

Everything is Riley. She's my everything.

"I'll pick you up after work."

"Can't wait," she breathes and inches out of my hold. I watched her until I couldn't anymore, until she was in her kitchen and the door was swinging to a stop.

"Make sure these letters get delivered to all the tenants of that apartment building." Farkle, my delta, nods his head in agreement while his eyes roam over the paperwork I was about to sign in order to purchase the apartments Riley was living in. My delta was basically my lawyer. Among other things, Farkle is my alliance negotiator and contract advisor. Putting him in charge to oversee this endeavor was an easy decision.

Farkle sets the paperwork on my desk and points to an empty line, "sign there and on the next five pages and you should be all set." Doing as he told, my ears are open and ready to listen as he continues to speak. "Are you sure that you don't want to charge rent to all the other tenants? That's a heavy loss up front, and these apartments are already in a sketchy area."

Gabriel growls, knowing that our mate lives in said 'sketchy area', makes us quite antsy. "Wave all past dues, and three months of rent for free. If I were to just do it for Riley and she were to find out, it could be considered offensive."

Farkle nods in agreement and grabs the pile of papers out of my hands, "it will be yours by the end of the day. I'm headed there now. Tell my mate that it is your fault I'm not around today." I chuckle at the thought. Smackle doesn't like it when he isn't around the pack house. Being the Theta, pack doctor, means you have to stick close to this area in case something was to happen.

I was barely alone for five minutes when shouting from outside the door interrupts my work. Frowning, I wait. The only room on this floor was mine and my office, so I wasn't too surprised whenever I heard a loud knock. "Come in." I prepared myself for the worst, but when a smiling Zay brought in a struggling blonde female, my shoulders slumped in relaxation. "I come bearing gifts, Alpha."

The left side of my lip quirked upwards, he was always humorous. The scowling blonde in front of me thought quite the opposite. "I almost forgot. Maya, how are you?" Her eyes narrowed in pure anger. This female was pissed, not that my wolf cared. Gabriel was pissed at the blatant disrespect, "lower your eyes female. You will challenge me and lose, whether you are a witch or not means nothing to me."

Sighing, she took my advice and scanned the office with her baby blue eyes. The chains locking her hands together rattled when she tried to shake off my Zeta's hold. "Maybe not. But being your mates best friend means the world." The force of which I was holding my desk causes it to crack under the pressure. "I knew you were mates the moment she told me about the sparks you two felt. I had a strong suspicion, but Riley has never been that way with anyone." My wolf liked her a bit more after that reassurance. The thought of her simply going on a date with another male had me boiling with anger.

"You don't seem to like the idea of Riley and I being mates."

Maya scoffed, "mates are awesome. Witches don't have mates, unfortunately. It's what finding Riley's mate means for her."

Why does it sound as if she knew Riley would have a mate? It isn't rare for wolves to have human mates but the ratio from wolves to humans was large. The chances of her being my mate were less than a half percent, astronomical if you ask me. Before I got a chance to ask, my office door swung open to pound against the wall and leaving a hole in the process.

Growling, I leaped over my desk and met my fuming Beta head on. His eyes were blazing while staring me down, "you took my female from me."

He took another step forward and was met with my warning growl. "Watch your step and tone, Beta. Gabriel is on edge and do not tolerate disrespect. She has not been harmed." His blue eyes ringed with amber flash towards Maya who stares wide-eyed, watching the exchange in fascination. I glance her direction and smirk, "witches have mates if a wolf says so."

"She has handcuffs on, like a damn prisoner." Charging towards me, I catch him. My arms are wrapped around his torso, only to flip him over my shoulder and plant him firmly on my back. His teeth began to elongate, eyes were blazing with pure fire.

"Submit." From the raw power laced within every syllable, his wolf's anger dissipates into nothingness now that he realizes who is truly in charge. "Be lucky Beta, if anyone else had seen your obvious disrespect to my title, I would have stripped you of yours." A small whimper resounds from his throat, his wolf not enjoying the threat to his title. "Your female was not harmed. She was given the best guest room possible and given care for her migraine she in fact did have, then fed from our chef. I would not harm your mate nor my mates best friend."

Rising off the floor, he angles his neck in submission. "I apologize, Alpha. My wolf was going crazy."

"Don't. Do it. Again."

He nods frantically and mutters small thanks. If I were still mate less, no way would I have been as kind. But I know the adrenaline that can course through my veins at the thought of seeing her. If I had said adrenaline but was unable to locate Riley, I'd attack anything in sight. Josh sidesteps me and shoves Zay's hand off of his mate, his eyes doing a quick scan to make sure she is alright before embracing her in a hug. "Goddess, I was worried."

Her brows are furrowed as she leans away and stares into his eyes, "how'd you know I was your mate when I have no scent?"

Josh smirks, "my wolf knew when we made eye contact. And I'm not ashamed to say I followed you home one night and your scent was everywhere." By the expression on her face, he probably should have been ashamed to say it.

"We will be discussing this later." She demands, ignoring his wide smile and awed expression while stroking her arm. Those fucking sparks are almost too much to handle. "But right now, Alpha, we need to speak about Riley."

That catches my attention. "Uncuff her. Take a seat and talk."

Maya sits in the chair across from my desk and sighs into her hands. "Goddess, this is going to be arduous and difficult to explain but I need you to pay close attention. I'm one hundred and twenty four years old. When I was one hundred and seven years old, the Moon Goddess sent me on a mission."

"What mission?" I asked, perplexed. It was rare for there to be anyone to speak to the moon goddess. Oracles themselves were all but eradicated by vampires during the last war.

"To protect Riley. To protect her, and when she meets her mate to help protect them."

Word Count: 3,151

Date Published: June 28, 2017


	11. Chapter 11 - Sorbet

**__  
Chapter 11 – Sorbet  
Chapter Quote: "When you reach the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang on." – Thomas Jefferson  
Chapter Song: The Fighter by Keith Urban ft. Carrie Underwood  
Riley's Point of View  
-_**

"Have you heard from Maya?" My back was turned to my mom as I began to ice the cinnamon rolls, good night nurse, do I love cinnamon rolls. My mouth is practically salivating already and these aren't for me.

Stepping back, I try and get my salivary glands under control. I'd hate to have drool drop on those – but then I could eat them for myself. "It truly amazes me how obsessed you are with cinnamon rolls, Riley." She giggles lightly to herself while cleaning the glass cases. "To answer your question, I've heard from her mom. Katy went and checked on her last night, apparently she still isn't feeling well." My mouth formed into a frown all on its own, "I know honey. I hate it when she gets those, but she'll hopefully be back tomorrow."

Nodding in agreement, though that wasn't what I was truly worried about, I sashayed around the cases and began to clean up the front. While clearing tables and sweeping the floor, my mind wandered towards Lucas – like it seemed to do every moment of every day. It was like he was in my subconscious, only to creep in whenever I least expected it. Not that I cared. He was, in one word, perfection. Even knowing he can turn into a giant wolf doesn't deter any sort of attraction. In some weird way, it only made him even more attractive, like he can protect me no matter what. Which isn't a bad thing, I know good and well that I'm rather naïve and trusting. I don't think it's always a bad thing to see the good in others, however my parents didn't always agree.

I digress, I always feel so safe when he's holding me and rubbing small circles into my back. "Riley," my gaze flips towards my mother who has her purse hanging off her shoulder. Is it time to go already? "I'm out of here, and I packed away those cinnamon rolls." My mom knows me so well, "Lucas would really enjoy them." Something inside of me swells with pride at the thought of Lucas enjoying something I baked. Nodding in appreciation, she wraps her arms around me and squeezes tighter. "I really like him for you," she whispers in my ear.

That's how a smile spreads across my face and that's how it stays for the rest of the day while I'm doing my closing duties. By the time six o'clock rolls around and it is time to close shop, Lucas is nowhere to be seen. Trying not to worry too much about it, I send a simple text message and park myself on the bench looking right out of the window as the sun begins its descent beneath the tall buildings and few trees. My heart hammers against my chest as I recall last night.

I'm his soulmate. Like not just in his mind soulmate, but the actual sparks flying, soul creating kind of soulmate. Swarms of butterfly's flutter around in my stomach, if I didn't know better I'd say I was nauseous. The only thing that slightly terrifies me is the marking that he was talking about.

 _'_ _It will hurt at first, doll. I'm not going to lie to you there. But, it will only hurt for a small second before it feels so good. Or so I've heard," he quips. However, the sadness resonates heavily within his eyes. My heart begins to hurt knowing he'd been alone all of these years._

 _'_ _Is the bite – what does it do?'_

 _A small smile curls his lips upward, "It shows that you belong to me. Every wolf has its own distinctive bite. Kind of like a fingerprint. It will also help imprint some of my power and scent within you, just so others can tell you're with me." His fingers slid over my skin gently causing a shiver to rake my frame. "I'll be able to feel your emotions and talk to you through your mind.'_

 _'_ _Would I be able to talk to you too?' My entire face brightens at the notion, Being able to talk to him whenever I wanted would be like a blessing in disguise._

 _However, his lips form into a small frown and even though I had this idea implemented in my mind for only one moment, the hope I have falls. 'I'm sorry doll. You are still human, which means you won't carry that capability.'_

Just like last night, my eyes are wide at the memory. It just astounds me how much has been going on in the world and humans have no idea. Glancing down at the screen on my phone, I frown seeing it is almost six thirty. I ring him once, twice, thrice. With no answer, I shrug it off knowing he must be busy – he is an Alpha after all – and text him that I'm walking home. I know what Alpha's are, I guess I'm just not sure how busy that would make him.

Ensuring the cinnamon rolls are tucked nicely in my arms I skip outside, locking the door behind me. Cooler fall air begins to ease the sting of the September heat. It'll be a nice walk with the breeze especially compared to the other times I've walked home in the past few months. I can't wait for summer to be over, for the dead leaves to transform into their own respective shades of red, browns and oranges. I love the crunch when I step on them or when they're fluttering in the wind. Plus, Thanksgiving and Halloween.

Enough said.

A shrill scream erupts from the depths of my chest whenever cold, calloused hands yank me into a dreaded dark alleyway I was always warned about. Dropping the box of cinnamon rolls, I begin to kick and scratch and biting relentlessly at the hand that's covering my lips. "LET GO OF ME!" My cries were muffled and met with deaf ears. In fact, the grip around my waist and face tightens drastically.

"So, pretty." A gruff voice whispers in my ear. My body trembles with fear. Out of all the times I've walked home this has never happened before. With a grunt, he throws me against – what I assume to be – a rough brick wall. Ignoring the awful sting on my temple, my hands dart out to try and hit his face, arms or anything really. I'm not an idiot, I know that the more you struggle the more hassle you are and the chances of them letting you go are greater. However, my futile attempts are halted when a bruising grip wraps around my wrist and the other snakes around my throat, squeezing in warning.

Breathing heavily, I keep my eyes closed. I don't want to see his face, that would make this entire situation more real and the last thing I want is to believe this is actually happening. This could all be a dream, but when a heavy hand collides with my cheek and the inevitable sting becomes apparent, I know I'm not dreaming. "Open your eyes," flinching from not just the gruff voice but the disgusting smell that is his breath, my eyes shoot open.

Almost lifeless, hazel eyes bore into my own. "Let me go." The distressed state my voice is in doesn't go unnoticed by me, I almost wince at how weak I sound.

"Oh no, you're bleeding." Then I notice the warmth rolling down my temple and onto my cheek. "Smells delicious." In a quick movement, my chin is turned towards the left, exposing both my neck and bleeding head. I don't see it, but I can feel his tongue sweeping up the blood all the way to my temple where my wound resides. Tears begin to coat my cheeks when he hums in satisfaction. That's so fudging gross.

"Get off of me," I breathe. My chest rising and falling in quick successions.

"Tastes delicious, too."

Yanking my body from left to right, I start to fight him again only to be met with another slap. Flipping my gaze back towards the man with dark hair my eyes narrow into a glare. "I said, LET ME GO!" The shrill in my voice rattles my own eardrums and as soon as I shout the last syllable an invisible force pushes off from my collapsing frame, knocking the attacker off me and into the brick wall behind him.

A hiss escapes his mouth, and for the first time I catch sight of his sharp teeth. We both just stare at one another for a few moments, which amount to just a few seconds before he asks, "what are you?"

"RILEY!" Flicking my eyes away from the enemy a gasp escapes me.

"Lucas," I breathe in relief and scurry to my feet towards the end of the alleyway. "LUCAS!" Tears of joy fall from my eyes heavily when I see him at the end of the street before I break out into a full sprint. "LUCAS!"

"RILEY!" Before I can blink I'm leaping into his arms, with my own snaking around his neck. "Oh Goddess, Riley." He holds me tighter to his broad frame, while the other hand strokes my hair continuously. "You're bleeding," gripping the back of my neck he gently pulls me away from the crook of his own. "What happened, doll? What – Who hurt you?" His eyes begin to glow into a deep amber and without asking, I know his wolf must be close to the surface.

Swallowing down the whimper, I latch myself onto him again. "Alley."

I can feel him about to pry me off of him to go investigate, but heck to the no. I'm not having it. With an anaconda like grip, I force myself to hold even tighter. "Please don't leave me." Sensing my distress, he stalks towards the alley with me in his grasp.

A growl rumbles his chest, I don't even have to look behind me to know he's gone. In an effort to console him, my hand begins to make continuous circles on his chest. If his touch soothes me, I can only hope I do the same for him. His legs move, carrying us deeper into the nightmare I just escaped from, and where light disappears. Fear grips my heart firmly, with no intention of letting go. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here, doll. No one will hurt you any more baby." A small, chaste kiss is placed on my head and just like that all my tension floats away like it wasn't there to begin with. "It smells like," Lucas inhales deeply once more, "like a vampire." He growls.

Well that would make sense, after a few moments I clear my throat to catch his attention. "He licked my blood and had sharp teeth. That would –

An almost roar shakes me to my very core, interrupting my sentence entirely, and I find myself burrowing further into the man who made the noise. My hands begin to twirl around the hair on the nape of his neck, occasionally brushing the skin while I keep my mouth shut. The substantial rise and fall of his chest soon begins to dissipate to a normal pattern. "He – he licked you?" Without making eye contact, I nod in affirmation. "You're mine."

Startled by the gruff, deep baritone of the voice that just whispered in my ear I lean back. Amber colored eyes are trained on me and my form. "L-Lucas?"

I'm not sure what happened, but the smirk his lips were in falls almost instantly and the amber fades back into the forest green I've grown to love. "Oh, don't be afraid doll. I'm so sorry, he's – my wolf doesn't like the thought of you being licked by another. Especially not a vampire. I couldn't control him for a moment."

I just agree as if I understand, but in actuality I'll have to have him explain that in further detail. "Let's go home, doll."

Home.

Home sounds nice.

My eyes are about to flutter closed when my eyes catch a glimpse of the white box crushed on the unforgiving cement of the alleyway. "What's wrong, doll?"

Wiggling myself out of his grasp, my feet make contact with the ground while I shuffle towards my sweets that were so carelessly tossed aside. A heavy hand lays on my back as I bend down, and for the second time today tears well up in my eyes. "I – I was bringing you some cinnamon rolls but now look at them."

With a shriek, I'm lifted off the ground once more and into my soulmates strong arms. "You are the sweetest thing I've ever had in my life." Lips press against mine for a brief touch, curling my toes and warming the very soul that belongs to him. His nose touches my own before a smile stretches his luscious lips, "you are so incredibly selfless and perfect." My mouth wants to grin like a cheshire cat but my cinnamon rolls are still wasted on the ground and he won't get to try one. "How about we go home, and after giving you a long, yet unworthy excuse, of why I was late picking you up we can bake the cinnamon rolls together?"

I'm smiling again.

Giggling, I wipe off the icing on my finger onto the tip of his nose. Lucas smiles that gorgeous grin that captivates me until I see his gorgeous greens flutter towards my bandaged temple and bruised cheek. And I mean, heavily bruised. I could walk into a wall and bruise deeply, but I've realized when hit with the force of a vampire, twice, the entire side of my face swells up like I'm allergic to something. "I'm okay," I whisper while stroking his cheek.

"Damn meeting," he grumbles for what seems like the millionth time before stating, "a damn clock is being put into my office right now." Lucas explained to me that a meeting ran overboard, and because all phone and electronic devices were turned off or placed out of the room to ensure privacy, there was no way for him to tell the time. Though in his words, it isn't a valid excuse, I understood and brushed it off like it was nothing. "I already have people looking for him, too. Vampires shouldn't be on my land. The vampire king is pissing me off more and more. Sending that leeches head to him on a silver platter might be the type of warning he needs to reign in his subjects."

Gulping, my eyes fall towards the ground. "I'm sorry, doll." The hand curled around the back of my neck pulls me towards him and the sweet smell of cinnamon engulfs me entirely. "I didn't mean that. I'm just mad." Deep down I knew he meant it. He just didn't mean to say it with me around. I'm sure, though afraid to ask, that he has some blood on his hands and since I'm indifferent to that idea I'm trying not to think about it. My trusting heart was going to give him the benefit of the doubt since he had been anything but violent nor angry towards me or at anyone around me.

"I'm just worried what others will think when I come into work tomorrow." I grimace at the thought and with the way his head is tilted like a confused puppy I elaborate, "I just started seeing someone new and then I show up looking like this. I don't want anyone to think that you are hurting me since it is far from the truth. And since this hasn't happened before it would be easy for anyone to think that I'm lying to cover for you."

His frown straightens out till his lips are pulled tight, "first of all doll please know that I'll never, ever and I mean ever hurt you." My mouth opens up to protest but the finger pressed against my dried lips stops me, "I know you believe me." Good, "I just want you to know that and as long as you know that then that's all that matters. I don't care what anyone else says about me, though I appreciate you defending me I don't want you to worry your pretty little mind about it. Okay?"

With a stupid grin, I nod and curl up into his lap while I feed him another cinnamon roll. "Goddess Riley, these are heaven." I swear my heart just grew a million sizes from his compliment. "So, how'd you get him off of you?"

In an effort to joke, I flexed my non-existent muscles and furrowed my brows. "You don't think I'm strong enough?" A small laugh shakes his stomach, causing my smile to become wider. "It was weird actually. I just got really mad and like – ugh, this is hard to explain." With my hands, I try and show him with a pushing motion, what happened. "An invisible, I guess, _force_ would be the best way to explain it just came off of my body." His brows pinched together, "yeah I don't know either."

A growl shook his lips, and for whatever reason it lit a fire inside of me. I like him growling? "Baby doll," he says while I wiggle out of his lap and head towards the letter that was just slipped under my door. "I think that I should meet your parents and officially meet Maya. What do you say?"

I'm sure if my mind had processed exactly what he had said, then I would go into a state of paralysis at the idea since we just started seeing one another. However, my entire being was focused on the open letter in my hands and for the third – annoying – time today my eyes welled up with tears. "Doll, what's wrong?"

With a shaky outstretched hand, I showed him the letter. The smile on my face seemed to ease the tension in his taut muscles. "This day just got so much better."

He grins widely, "I'm really happy for you, doll."

I pressed my lips against his, giving him tiny pecks over and over again out of pure happiness. "I can't believe this. This could not have happened at a better time." Especially since I knew that I would barely have the money to make rent for this month let alone the last three. That's the cost of owning a business. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of me and I couldn't contain my laughter when I heard an excited shout from the single mother across the hallway.

"So, what do you say baby?"

Feeling like I'm on cloud nine and things couldn't get any better, I threw all inhibitions out the window and nodded relentlessly. "But how about we eat in instead of going out." I joked while pointing to my cheek and with a grumble Lucas stalked towards my refrigerator. Presumably to get more ice for my face.

Apparently the first three bags weren't enough.

Aside from being attacked by what I had always thought to be a mythical creature in a dark alleyway and one side of my face being swollen to the size of a softball – things were looking up.

 _A/N:_

 _Hey everyone._

 _Sorry for the long wait, I've had some health issues – once again and was hospitalized last night from this new medication I began taking for my PCOS. I also started new medication for my underactive thyroid so fingers crossed that kicks in soon._

 _Anyways, I have the day off today so my goal is to get at least one, one shot posted from one of the three stories I mentioned the other day as well as start the next chapter for quicker updates._

 _I know this story is moving fast, and their relationship is moving quickly as well but, that's because there are other things in the works._

 _Anyways, let me know what you think guys. I'm always taking song suggestions for the chapter._

Word Count: 3,338 words  
Date Published: August 9, 2017


	12. Chapter 12 - Apple Pie

**__  
Chapter 12 – Apple Pie  
Lucas' Point of View  
Chapter Quote – "Secrets, secrets are no fun. Secrets, secrets hurt someone."  
Chapter Song – Smoke Break by Carrie Underwood  
-_**

"Doll, you look beautiful."

Scrunching her nose adorably, she huffs and continues to powder her face unnecessarily. "Enough Lucas, you've got me. Enough with the flattery."

Snorting at her insane notion, I snatch the powder and brush from her hands before carelessly tossing it to the side. I don't miss the way her forms into a cute pout, but when she feels my arms snaking around her waist and my chin resting on her shoulder, that all changes. A small smile dances across her lips, visible from the mirror we're facing. "Whether or not 'I have you' doesn't deter me from the truth. You, my love, don't need any of that stuff. Your mom and Maya already saw your face today and you told them what happened."

Not to say that I didn't get a lot of accusatory looks today when escorting my mate to work. The bruising on her face isn't necessarily defined, but it is outlined enough to know what caused it. Maya went so far as to place my hand against the marking. Mine were bigger. I digress, I brought my work to her bakery today after the events of last night haunted my mind. It was a good deal, Riley never left the back and that's where I sat contently all day. "Still, it made my heart hurt when they instantly thought you did something when you wouldn't even hurt a fly."

Well, that's not entirely true and not just because I killed a fly at her bakery today. However, "I won't ever harm a strand of hair on your head. You're mine to take care of and spoil for the rest of our lives."

My lips pressed against the slightly chilled area of her neck. I grinned when goosebumps formed across the ivory area. When my eyes met hers again in the mirror her mouth was turned into a frown. "I know that werewolves live longer lives." I nod, agreeing with that statement. We aren't immortal, eventually we will die of old age, we just age incredibly slow. The oldest recorded werewolf is actually an elder in our pack at three hundred and forty-two years old. "Will I – since I'm your mate, will I live as long as you?"

My body turns rigid, even though Gabriel and I both knew that this conversation would come up. However, tonight's impending conversation is going to change everything. "Let's not worry about that tonight –

Before I can finish my sentence, she's turning around in my arms and caressing my face with her tiny hands. Riley's bottom lips is pulled into a pout – a genuine pout, not one she normally uses to get her way. "I just – I, you've been alone for so long Lucas. I don't want me being a h-human to –"

"Oh baby," I whisper then pull her into my chest. "My sweet girl." My lips press against her temple as small sobs tumble out of her mouth. Shushing her lightly, my arms lift Riley off the ground so I can sway her from side to side. It takes a few minutes to get her to calm down. I wasn't lying yesterday when I said that she was the sweetest thing. Riley is so selfless and I don't know what I did right in life to be blessed with Riley as my mate but Goddess I would wait hundreds of years to meet her if need be.

Finally, she pulls her head out of the crook of my neck only to fiddle with her fingers avoiding eye contact. She's so adorable, "I don't want you to worry about that right now baby doll. We'll figure it out like we have been as we go." My forefinger lifts her chin, forcing her to look me in the eyes so she can see how serious I am. I need her to understand how honest I'm being. "No amount of time with you will ever be enough. It wouldn't matter if you were a human or werewolf. I will cherish every moment with you my beautiful girl." Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes had tears in them once more, this time for an entirely different reason. Happy tears flooded her orbs before she began giggling wildly.

"That was a heavy topic," she whispered more to herself but I heard it. "We can push it aside since my parents will be here soon but, we do need to talk about this." Knowing that was absolutely true, I nodded and pressed my mouth against hers. The familiar warmth surged through my veins, warming me like a summer day. Sighing contently, she parted her voluptuous lips allowing my tongue to invade the warm caverns of her mouth. Goddess, she always tasted so delicious.

 _'_ _It's those damn strawberries, human,'_ Gabriel insisted with a smug tone. But, it wasn't just strawberries it was sugar and everything sweet and it wasn't just because she is a baker. _'_ _Our mate is perfect'._

 ** _'_** ** _Don't I know it.'_**

Cutting off the link entirely, I took a step forward and placed her petite body on top of the bathroom counter so my hands could run freely. My fingertips felt the smooth skin that was available from in between her shirt and jeans, squeezing lightly to give her a warning that if she didn't stop clawing at my chest that this would go a whole lot further. "PLEASE, release my daughter."

Shit. Throwing myself against the opposite wall in the bathroom, my hand came up to wipe my lips off, much to my dismay. Gulping, I glanced at her father who was hugging Riley and glaring rather heavily at me. How the hell didn't I hear them come in? "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too, pumpkin. It isn't fair that your mother gets to see you every day." My mate rolls her eyes before shoving him playfully out of the bathroom. A nervous expression masks her face when she turns around to see me, "I'm so sorry, Lucas. I forgot that they have a key. I just didn't think that they would use it." She tries to reason once sensing my discomfort.

"We weren't going to. But, no one came to the door." A mess of dark curls peeked around the door frame once more. Her father won't give us a moment alone, "we knocked for a few good minutes, pumpkin." And just like that he's gone again.

Huffing in annoyance, I hold my arms out. With zero resistance, she rushes into my arms and gives me a big hug, "it will be okay. This is him normally." At my dumfounded expression she giggles once more, making me smile. "I'm serious. He's always been quirky and if I went out on dates he would always be well, I know it is weird to use my dad as an adjective but I am. He's just, Cory."

Nodding with a newfound sense of confidence, I take her hand in mind. The small smile on her lips and reassuring squeeze she gives me is all I need to tackle this head on. "Let's do this, doll." I lean in to give her one more kiss but am not too shocked when I hear the telltale sign of a father clearing his throat.

Dinner has gone surprisingly well. We decided to eat in because of my mate's injuries. While Riley cooked the mashed potatoes and vegetables, I was making some filet mignon that I had brought over. I got many compliments on the food, none from Cory of course but, she's the father of my mate I wasn't expecting any.

If Topanga and Cory were werewolves than they would absolutely be mates. There's no doubt about it. I've never seen a woman handle their significant other as well as Topanga handles Cory. She knows when to play along, she knows when to reign him in and with one glance Cory will close his mouth before saying something he shouldn't say.

Maya was quiet throughout the whole meal, knowing what we were going to be discussing. This was going to be a big night for Riley, and as her mate we were going to tackle this head on. Luckily, Maya had informed both of her parents that tonight is the night. I'm actually surprised they are as calm as they are.

This is huge news they've hidden from her, her entire life. "Are you sure your face doesn't hurt, pumpkin?" My mate tilts her head to the side from the question that quite frankly, came out of nowhere. Casting me a side glance, Cory's eyes flicker back to Riley's. "Were you really –

"I measured Lucas' hand to the one on her face, there's no way." Maya defends before taking a sip of red wine she brought three bottles of – I'm sure to ease her nerves.

Riley huffs before crossing her arms, "Lucas won't hurt me, daddy. I'm sick of everyone thinking that." Setting my fork and steak knife down, I wrap my arm around her shoulder to press a kiss to her temple. "It's okay, doll." I whisper and flash her a smile.

Nodding she switches her gaze back to her dad, "you should be proud I fought him off. Though I'm not sure how," she murmurs under her breath.

Maya clears her throat and from that small indication I'm assuming it's go time. Cory and Topanga both wipe their mouths with a napkin before grasping their hands together as if their life depended on it. "Riley, I have something I need to tell you." Tilting her head to the side, her eyes are lit up with curiosity. "You told me about the powerful force, is what you called it, that came off of you. Well, um I am a witch."

Riley blinks once. Twice. Three times. "WHAT?" Riley abruptly stands out of her chair, letting it tumble to the ground behind her. "You're a what?!"

To prove her point Maya stands up and caresses Riley's bruised cheek, murmuring a few words under her breath. Before pulling away from my mate, Maya's iris' glinted with purple indicating she was using her magic. Unsurprising, the bruise is gone entirely. Curiously, Riley begins to poke at her cheek over and over to try and find a sore spot, but turning out unsuccessful. "I'm a witch, Riley."

For the third time this evening, my mate's eyes well up with tears. My heart tugs painfully in my chest seeing her that way. "W-Why didn't you tell me, Maya? I've told you everything a-about m-me. I get that this is a big secret, but Lucas told me almost immediately." Best decision I've ever made. Accusing eyes shift towards me, "did you know –

Maya interrupts, not giving me a time to reply. "No one knew. I was hiding my scent, Riley. I was under strict orders to keep you safe, so I put a protection spell on you. That's what that force was. When your body felt true fear, that's when the spell triggers. I'm so sorry, Riley. I'm so sorry. But, if I were to have introduced you to mine and Lucas' world ahead of time the entire future would have shifted. Changing its course and putting you in danger. I was sworn to secrecy. Please you have to believe me."

Riley chews the inside of her cheek, her eyes flitting from left to right over and over as she processes what her best friend has just said. Glancing across the table, Cory and Topanga clear their throat. "D-Did you two know?" Both Cory and Topanga nod their heads to their daughter's question.

"Sweetie, why don't you take a seat. Your father and I have something we need to tell you as well."

Huffing she throws herself at me, basically giving her father the middle finger. I don't fight it though. I know she needs comfort, and I will gladly oblige to whatever she wants. Especially once her parents drop the mother of all bombs on her.

"You aren't our daughter."

I don't think I've ever been in a room so silent. I'm a werewolf and the only thing I can hear is the occasional drip from her kitchen sink, reminding me I need to fix it. Everyone was holding their breath waiting on Riley's reaction. Aside from falling tears, there was nothing. "Well, you are our daughter but you aren't at the same time." Cory tries to tack on to break the awkward silence.

Riley holds out her hand after wiping some tears away, "you've lied to me my entire life. So, before you start explaining yourself please tell me why I should believe a word that comes out of your mouths? Quite frankly, the only one who has been honest is the man that's holding me." Turning her body around in my lap, she presses her forehead against my own. "Did you know they weren't my parents?"

"I found out yesterday," I whispered while wiping her cheeks incessantly. They were never ending, but I'd continue to wipe and kiss them away as long as she let me.

"That's why you suggested dinner tonight," she put two and two together. "Do you mind explaining this to me?" Riley sniffled, her nose wiggling with the action. "I just – I don't – I'm not sure what to – they aren't my parents, Lucas."

Once again, she is sobbing into my shirt. Rising out of my chair with Riley in my arms I begin to sway from side to side again, vicariously walking to the bedroom but not before giving them a look. A simple look that said they better stay the fuck there. Gabriel was furious that the witch and humans had upset our mate so much. But knowing that the Moon Goddess was the true reason my mate was crying was enough to stifle his anger. She had given me the best possible mate in the world, hands down.

It was roughly twenty minutes before Riley's sobbing turned into small hiccups and sniffling. All heartbreaking, but one less extreme than the other. "I'm going to try and break it down the best way possible. Okay?" She nods in agreement, while situating herself more comfortably in my hold. Sometime, amidst the swaying, tears and shushing I had gotten comfortable on her bed, and laid her on top of my frame. "Yesterday, as you know was Maya's protection spell being put to good use. You have no idea how much she's wanted to tell you all these years, Riley. You are her best friend and sister, but her life was at stake. She was sworn to secrecy, a vow that she made to the Moon Goddess."

"Can we move onto my parents – or my not parents –

I cut her off there, "they are your parents, Riley. The love they feel for you is so evident. Don't ever think they are not your parents." Riley hesitates but after clutching onto my plain black tee shirt nods. "However, I will respect your wishes. But, before I do that I need to give you a little werewolf history. Try to focus, okay?"

"Technically, there are four goddesses of the moon. The main one, the one that created wolves and mates, is named Selene. She is the one we worship, since we worship the moon." I tell her, my fingers raking through her mess of curls. "There is Phoebe, who is the goddess of the moon, intellect and prophecy. Artemis; goddess of the hunt, forests, archery and moon. And lastly; Hecate, goddess of necromancy or magic – as humans call it – and ghosts."

"Selene, Phoebe, Artemis and Hecate. Got it."

I murmur a 'good girl' in her ear, and peck her head lightly. I'm rewarded with a small grin, she loves it when I give her praise. "First, this is information I received from Maya since she spoke to the Goddess first hand. My oracle is trying to make contact with no luck as of yet. Now, Phoebe, goddess of prophecy had foreseen a terrible war between all supernatural creatures. Witches, wolves, vampires, fairies, banshees – you name it and they were in a battle that cost lives. In her prophecy, supernatural creatures were dwindling down to nothingness. Selene – the one true Moon Goddess – begged Zeus for help or for some form of guidance after hearing about the war.

"He refused. Unfortunately, Zeus never agreed with her creations. He banished Hades to the underworld after creating vampires," her head snaps up to my own, eyes wide with shock. "Yes, Hades created vampires. Selene placed werewolves on earth to gain control over their blood thirst – to put them in line – and it worked. Zeus tolerates our kind since we are half human, and we have more control. Vampires have one true love, which is blood. Anyways, I digress. Zeus thanked her for saving his humans from the vampires, but denied getting involved in this war that doesn't involve him or his humans.

"Selene was defeated. She wasn't a war general, and though she believes in peace, Selene also understood that you have to fight for peace and freedom. When Selene was discussing the prophecy with Hecate, Phoebe and Artemis her brother interfered. Her brother is the Sun God, and his name is Helios. He offered his help and a plan."

Riley sighed and lifted herself off of my chest, obviously getting somewhat tired. "I don't want to be rude Lucas but how does the four moon goddess' and the sun god fit into the whole, Cory and Topanga aren't my real parents?"

I gulped and placed a small kiss to her knuckles, "It's very important because you are the creation of Goddess Selene, Goddess Phoebe, Goddess Artemis, Goddess Hecate and the Sun God, Helios."

 _A/N:  
Hey everyone, first off I'm so sorry for the long wait in between updates. If you are on Wattpad you heard two reasons as to why it has taken me so long to upload. If you are on FanFiction, then on top of my grandfather being very ill, my car got broken into and my gun was stolen along with some of my daughter's birthday presents. My daughter's birthday was on Saturday and my husband's was the fifteenth. And, then she is having surgery soon so I've been a bit stressed. Either way, I know you guys are amazing and for those of you who are still around I greatly appreciate it._

 _Secondly, I know this chapter had a lot of information in it. If you need me to make like a diagram to help you sort it out just let me know and I can get that up with in a day or two._

 _Third, I love you guys so much._

 _XOXO – Taylor_


	13. Chapter 13 -Brownies

**__  
Chapter 13 – Brownies  
Lucas' Point of View  
Chapter Quote – "Books are very good because they are big and you can hurt someone with it." – Marilyn Manson  
Chapter Song: I am Invincible by Cassadee Pope  
Content Warning: Language  
-_**

"Is she okay?" Cory questioned, quickly rising from the chair. Evidence of stress are vividly apparent from the mass array his curly hair turned into. His, now clenched hands, had run through it one too many times.

I am not quite sure how long I was in the room with Riley just trying to calm her down. Not that I cared. Even if she was stunned into silence, or heaving sobs it didn't matter. I loved spending quality time with my female. After my last revelation, she just kind of sat there. I had overloaded her, obviously if the blank look and pounding heart were any sort of indication.

After a few minutes she just rested her head on my shoulder, kissed the skin on my neck and fell asleep. It took a solid ten minutes before I could get her off of me, even in her sleep the mate bond was calling out to her. "Um, a lot better than I thought." I wasn't sure what I was expecting. Relieved sighs? Shoulders dropping? But, I didn't get any of that. In fact, their faces contorted into pain. They didn't want to lie to Riley, and no matter how unfair it is to my mate, they did what they were told to by the Moon Goddess. "I made it clear that you love her. You are both her parents."

A tear fell out of Topanga's eye before she buried her face into her husband's chest. "Where –

"She's sleeping," I finish for Maya who is slowly sitting back down in her seat. "It is a lot for someone to take in. Even someone who knew of the supernatural world beforehand." My wolf and I grinned, once again thankful that we told her what we were as soon as possible. I kept that notion to myself, "she'll be okay. Riley is very understanding."

"It will help once we know why the Moon Goddess' and Sun God created Riley. You know, how she's going to help with the prophecy."

Before I have a chance to answer, there was a knock on my mate's door. Sniffing twice, I open the door to my Beta. Josh gives me a sympathetic smile knowing the conversation we had tonight was not an easy one. "Hey Lucas, she good?" He asks quietly, keeping the conversation to us for now.

"As good as she can be, considering." I shrug, bouncing my head from left to right. "It definitely could have been worse." But, my female wasn't into dramatics. She was level headed and took what she could until her mind couldn't physically process it anymore. Gabriel grinned madly, he was proud of our female. "Now, you can quit pretending you're actually here to check on my mate and me." I opened the door wider, allowing him to step inside and see the witch that's currently rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Hello, little mate." Josh quips and basically skips towards the blonde. "And Lucas, she's my future Luna. Of course I would worry about her."

Kiss ass.

Shrugging the draped arm off of her shoulder, Maya steps forward, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans nervously. "I'll try to get in contact with the Goddess as well. But, you know as well as I she is –

"Cryptic?" I finish for her once it seemed she was at a loss for words. Maya nods, guilt and sadness coming off of her in waves. "I get it, and this situation may just need to play out on its own. I already have the elders doing some digging. Looking into past prophecies, human Luna's and things like that." Falling into the cushion of the couch, I bite my lip to keep from laughing whenever I see Josh basically pulling Maya into his lap.

Well, trying. "Do not make me put a hex on you wolf. I enjoy my personal space."

No amount of insults can change the grin permanently etched onto his lips. "I enjoy touching you. It seems we are at an impasse."

Bright blue eyes snap to mine, ferocity swirling in them. "Isn't there some sort of Alpha – wolf command thing you can do to keep him away unless I say otherwise?"

Oh moon, I'm going to need a drink to deal with these two. "No, little witch. My command doesn't work to keep mates apart. You are his mate, and he is your light. You two complete one another. Deal with it."

"Oh, I'll deal with it." She replies.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Maya is basically tossed to the floor while Josh is shaking out his hands vehemently.

A growl rumbles my chest, "if you two wake up my mate I will deal with both of you myself." Warning evident in both my low growl and deadly tone of voice. "Then I'll lock you two in a damn room."

Blonde hair flips behind her shoulders, a small smile curls her lips up in satisfaction as she rises off the floor. Josh glances at his mate with wide puppy eyes and a whine sounding from the back of his throat. A male that doesn't understand why his female doesn't want him. "Touch me without permission, and you'll get shocked wolf."

"Maya," Topanga whispers, admonishing lightly like the loving mother she is. My own wolf growls deeply, not appreciating the way this witch is treating not just my Beta but my best friend. "Be polite. Your mother and I raised you better."

Sighing she snaps her finger, a small cloud of white smoke pulls away from Josh – the male who won't look up from the floor. "Josh, can you get some volunteers to help out at the bakery? Riley will need a few days and I think alternating days between Maya and Topanga will give them a deserved break as well."

He nods, rising from his seat and vacating my mate's small apartment – not even looking back at his own mate. Rising from the sofa, I stalk towards the witch with Gabriel pushing our power out. Surprisingly, she holds our gaze. Unlike Cory and Topanga who are letting their shoulders fold in, and dropping their heads slightly. "Listen little witch," her lips curl into a scowl at the blatant insult, "you will do well to knock off the attitude, at least while I'm around."

Her hands that are draped at her sides begin to twitch in defense. "Or what?"

Grinning sardonically, I say, "I'll kick your ass off my territory before you can even flick your fingers." If it were possible, her scowl deepened.

"You can't force me to love someone."

I pulled my dominance back, my anger began to simmer as I stared into icy blue eyes that were glaring back at me. "You're right. I can't force you to love him. But, you will respect him. He's done nothing but care for you and want to be around you. Hell, he almost challenged me because he thought we were hurting you. If that isn't a male worth being your light, then who the fuck is?"

It was quiet.

My little rant seemed to have rendered her speechless. My wolf nodded in approval, that's what we wanted. There are dozens of women in our pack who want to be with him if she doesn't, some noble ones that actually care for more than his rank in my pack. "Josh deserves a mate that will allow him to touch her." Turning on my heels, I come to an almost immediate halt. "He's waited a long damn time and is as pure as one can possibly be." Craning my neck, I glance over my shoulder so she can see the seriousness, "remember what I said." Then I snap my fingers, reminding her how easy it would be to banish her.

I don't care at the moment that she's my mate's best friend. I don't care what her reasoning is for immediately despising him. All I see is a sour female, and I wouldn't even want Riley hanging around someone so judgmental. "Alpha," Topanga whispered in the silence. "Would you mind – could we visit her tomorrow?"

I nod vehemently, somewhat baffled as to why she'd even ask that question. "Of course. She's your daughter. It's late, if you want to stay here you can."

Not waiting for an answer, I strolled back down the hallway. The weight of today finally falling off my shoulders as my mate's scent becomes even stronger. Cracking her door opened, I ensured it made no noise before leaning against the chipped door frame, watching the steady rise and fall of Riley's chest. Her black and white floral comforter is bunched up beside her face, and long dark tresses drape across her white sheets.

The sound of the front door closing pulls me out of the trance Riley constantly puts me in. Stripping my shirt off, my shoes and socks are the next to go before crawling into bed beside my mate. Almost immediately, Riley is reaching out for me, seeking my warmth and greedily accepting any comfort I provide for her.

My fingers stroke through her hair, gliding across her cheeks then her temple until it gets caught up in her locks. I relish for a few moments in the warmth and sparks that holding and touching her create. I was so lucky to have a female who actually wants me, despite the vast difference in our genetic makeup. As my eyes begin to close, and sleep begins to pull me into the darkness I pray to the Goddess that Maya gives Josh a chance.

When I wake up, I'm not surprised to see Riley's spot empty. She's an early bird I've learned, which I'm sure is because of years of owning a bakery. I used to be that way, sleep would evade me anyways so I would be out of bed before the sun would even rise.

Grunting at the unfamiliar knots in my neck and back, I try to work some out as I get off the mattress. I make a mental note to try and get her another one if she will allow it. That one literally has no spring left, and I may be spoiled because of the TempurPedic one that resides in my room, but even if I weren't that mattress would need to be taken to the dump.

My toes pop as I walk through the hallway towards the kitchen that smells like peppermint, tea leaves and coffee. A subtle smile curls my lips when they met a disheveled Riley sitting at the dining room table. "I made you some coffee," she whispers into the mug of her cup before taking a sip. "I know you aren't a tea fan."

Skidding my feet across the floor, I press a kiss to my mate's cheek. Frowning, when I see a forced smile – almost trying to reassure me that she's okay. "Hey," my finger reaches out for her chin, tilting it to look back at me, "it's okay to be confused, upset or angry. Don't try to hide it." Riley simply nods and tucks a strand of hair that got loose from her braid behind her ear.

My fingers touch the cool ceramic of the mug, before that coolness is replaced by heat from the scalding liquid. A deep rumble shakes my chest, my beast and I love coffee. "Thank you." I arch my brow while sipping, silently asking what she's thanking me for. "Not just for last night, though I appreciate you explaining everything to me. But also, for telling me on our first date about you being a werewolf and lastly, for gathering volunteers to work at my bakery."

My female is too kind for her own good. "Baby doll, don't thank me for any of that stuff. As your mate, it is what I'm supposed to do but more than that, I want to do those things. I want to take care of you." A delicious blush coats her tear stained cheeks. She must have just gotten up, Riley almost always washes her face as soon as she gets up. Apparently, my mate has a routine she must follow, or it will throw off her whole day. "How did you find out about the volunteers?"

"I talked to my mom this morning." The way her voice breaks and shakes lightly are pointers that she's still processing everything, understandably so. "She told me that I have the rest of the week off." Longer if she wants it, but I know baking is her escape. Riley sets her mug down on the wooden table as I take a seat beside her. A smug grin curls her lips, "my mom also told me about the little tiff you got into with, Maya."

That female, my wolf is having a challenging time getting along with her. As a human, I understand that she's my mate's best friend. My beast, wants to put her in her place no matter the circumstances. "I'm sorry if that upset you."

Riley tilts her head to the side, her braid moving along with it. "You aren't sorry for the argument?"

The answer is no. But, knowing that this is some sort of trap women like to put you in, I have to tread carefully. "Should I be?"

"No," she whispers. Kind eyes and a small, gentle smile greet me when I glance up from my coffee. "The way she is and was treating Josh is wrong. Unfortunately, I've never officially met Josh but that doesn't matter. Maya shouldn't make snap judgments but Josh can't push himself on her, she has never liked pushy guys."

Shrugging, I take another sip and discreetly inch my chair closer. "Then vocalize that, easy as pie."

"Lucas, we're women we would much rather bake a croquembouche with expired ingredients than a simple chocolate pie with a pre-made crust." Why is she so amazing? "Is Josh okay?"

"I haven't spoken to him," I answer honestly. "I gave him an out last night and he took it quickly. He's one of the strongest males I know, but emotionally he's very sensitive. He's like a little kid that way, happy and bouncy until his favorite toy gets taken away." Riley throws her head back, giggling madly.

"So, what, he throws a fit?"

Shaking my head, I grab the leg of her chair and close the miniscule amount of space left between us. "No, he finds a way to get his toy back." Eyes dilate as she glances all around my face before firmly landing on my lips. Teeth bite into her bottom lip, and my forehead meets hers before our mouths collide.

Goddess, she tastes so fucking good. My hands mold into her hair, pulling her body closer to me until she kicks her leg over and straddles me. I groan into her mouth, enjoying and savoring every moment of this. The urgency begins to dwindle as we settle into the kiss, and becomes sweet and gentle as my tongue dances wildly in the caverns of her mouth. "Can I go with you to the pack house today?"

My eyes widen drastically. We go from kissing to that question that I never thought I'd hear from her. How did that even happen? "Uh, sure?" I all but question, "of course you can. But, why?"

Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that she's taken such an interest in my way of life. I guess I just thought that after yesterday she'd want some space from this world. "Well, I figured that I better start introducing myself slowly to your pack and you also mentioned being behind on paperwork. I could help you."

Goddess, how could I argue with that?

Pulling into the pack house, a wide grin becomes set on my lips. Pups are playing soccer, football and a game of volleyball are being played outside in the lush green grass. Branches wave in the wind, shaking some leaves loose as fall begins to make a quicker approach. "It's so, lively." Riley murmurs with wide eyes, taking in everything my pack has to offer.

There's some omega's outside in their gardens and warriors running, training, on the outskirts of the open field. "It's my home."

"It's beautiful," she tells me before squeezing my hand. "Do they know about me?"

I shrug before glancing back out through the windshield, enjoying the sight of a game of hide and seek being conducted. "I haven't made an official announcement, but I also haven't kept it a secret. I'm sure some do and some don't. And the one's that do probably don't know you're human."

"Kinda," she quips, referencing the shocking news that shook her world last night. "This will be a good distraction though, I'm excited."

Nodding in agreement, I slide out of my truck and make my way over to her side to help her out. Once her feet are firmly planted on the ground, and I've warned my clumsy mate about the massive tree roots, twice, we start to make our way out into the open field. The wind begins to carry not just my scent, but hers. Alerting my pack members that I'm here. Heads begin to turn, acknowledging my presence respectfully before doing a double take once they see a hand linked with mind.

Pride surges through our bond.

And not just from me. Of course I'm so proud to have Riley as my mate, in the short amount of time I've known her she's shown me that she's more than capable of being a perfect Luna. But, through our unmated bond I can feel Riley's pride for me.

She's proud of me.

My heart beats wildly as I glance down at her, all smiles. Gabriel begins to howl and prance around in my mind. Pups yip in excitement and start running our direction, automatically feeling the pull towards their Luna, only to be stopped by the whispering parents.

My eyes snap towards the ones that hold their pups, then to the ones whispering before honing in on their conversations. I keep it together until I feel doubt start to creep in through the bond, the hand I'm holding begins to squeeze just a bit more and Riley's eyes zip from side to side.

That's when I let out a literal earth shaking, bring everyone to their knees, roar.

No one will be fucking disrespecting my mate like that.

Word Count: 3,073  
Date Published: September 13, 2017


	14. Chapter 14- Cupcakes

I'd never heard anything like this before.

Never something so thunderous, yet majestic and murderous yet alluring all at the same time. It had my mind in a clouded lusty confused haze. Not a great mix. Even me – a human, or I think I am – could very clearly pinpoint the amount of power he was putting into this, this roar.

Yes, a roar. I can't think of any other word that could fit what I heard. I heard something just beneath Lucas' exuding power play, a humming of some sort in the stillness of the pack's yard. Lucas looked furious, which was an understatement, but he clearly wasn't humming. I didn't know how to describe him really, I had never seen him like this before. I've only ever seen the Lucas that cradles me and rocks me from side to side when I'm sad, or tickles me just to hear me laugh. I've been lucky to know that side of Lucas, because this side is not one I would like to meet head on. I would rather be six feet under then be the cause of that look on his face.

Visibly, knees shook as his pack members fell to the grass covered earth. Whimpers escaped the children's mouths, some women while the men's lips trembled with fear. It was weird, to say the least. I know that wolves are physically stronger than me, so why didn't I feel the urge to fall to my knees? My brows furrowed in confusion before I glanced back to Lucas, hoping he may have the answer but decided against it when he was still fuming. My nerves from earlier had dissipated, it was no secret that my presence with their Alpha was a shock, but again, those nerves disappeared into nothingness now that the urge to comfort him took hold.

Lucas' chest was still heaving up and down, visible even through his blue flannel while his jaw was clenched. I inwardly cursed myself for finding the attractiveness in a jaw line, especially at a time like this. My thumb began to rub small circles on the top of his hand, but the moment my foot moved to stand in front of him his voice echoed clearly through the yard. "I will _NOT_ tolerate your gossiping mouths or spiteful looks towards _my_ mate." His once beautiful forest green, now black eyes glanced from one edge of the yard to the other while I watched on with my jaw dropped. Lucas took a step forward in front of my frame, angling slightly in a defensive stance. "If I catch wind of _anyone_ , and I mean fucking anyone, speaking hatefully or being disrespectful to _my_ mate and _your_ future Luna you'll be begging me for a simple ass beating. You'll wish you had never been born."

I gasped lightly when the entire pack population shuddered violently and replied in unison, "yes Alpha."

"DOES ANYONE HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY?" I could tell he was getting worked up again, I just wasn't entirely sure what to do, Lucas always calmed me down, he is usually the one that is patient and collected. It wasn't until a rumble vibrated through his chest and into the air that I realized his wolf was the main reason behind his anger.

"Lucas," I whispered while positioning myself in front of him. Standing on the tips of my toes, my hands reached out for his cheeks that were dusted in a five o'clock shadow, despite the fact it was barely afternoon. Lightly turning his face in my direction, his black eyes with hints of hazel finally settled on my face. I made gentle movements, softening my eyes and giving him a small smile, while continuing to stroke his cheeks. "Lucas –

He growled lightly, showcasing a few of his fangs. In an effort to remain calm, I pushed back the tremors of my body and forced my heart to remain at a steady pace. When his wolf was out, I assumed he was driven by animalistic instincts, they played on fear and a racing heart was a telltale sign of fear. It was still a shock to see him that way, especially since I've only seen him shift once – and I passed out. "Gabriel," he whispered while stepping closer. The hazel tones in his eyes became more apparent when his pupils began to retreat back to their normal size. "Gabriel," I responded with an understanding look, "you need to relax. Breathe. Everything is okay –

"They were whispering about you," Lucas – Gabriel growled.

Sighing, I nodded in agreement. "Yes, but it's because I'm the Alpha's mate. They could have been saying nice things, you don't know what your members were saying."

When a small smirk curled his lips, my mind instantly laughed at me. "Werewolf hearing, baby doll." I tried to keep the defeated look off my face because I knew they weren't pleasant things, but I was hoping. I guess I didn't do well, because Gabriel snarled again before abruptly pulling me into his chest while he began murmuring things about ripping out tongues and what not. Things that didn't exactly comfort me, but his wolf would think so which isn't a bad thing, it's just something that I have to get used to.

And I will, I'm determined to. "It's okay, I'm just new. Please don't rip out tongues or ears, that's –"I shake my head with a small laugh, "let's just go inside and you can show me what mister Alpha does in his busy time."

A warm smile danced across his lips, eyes filled with adoration as they abruptly switched from hazel to the forest green I love. "Don't call us Alpha doll."

"Lucas?" I questioned with an arched brow as he began to tug me through the maze the kneeling pack members created.

He nodded, "Gabriel likes it a little too much."

I didn't even have time to flush pink from his comment before I trip over something and my face collides with the dirt, painfully. "Doll?!" That deep husky voice is coated with worry as I'm lifted off the ground. With a groan, I rub my nose in small circles, trying to relieve it of the numbing pain and spit out some of the remaining dirt in my mouth. Hands cup my face, lifting my focus towards my mate. "I'm okay, I must have tripped over a rock."

Lucas shook his head while glancing at the space we just walked over. If I thought he was pissed off before, if I thought his roar from earlier was terrifying, it was nothing compared to the pure rage rolling off of him in waves and slapping me in the face at this moment. Following his focus, my eyes landed on a young woman who was still kneeling on the ground. "There was no rock, stand up wolf."

I furrowed my brows but didn't have a chance to turn around entirely before I'm colliding with his brick like chest, which did nothing to help my still tingly nose. "Alpha."

"I'm a fair Alpha, which is why you're still breathing. So, I'm going to give you a chance." I begin wiggling relentlessly trying to get out of his hold, knowing he needs to calm down. "You know that in my pack, females receive the same rights, same opportunities, same training and same choices as the males. I mean, one of our best fighters is a female. However, that also means you receive the same punishments. Is that in anyway unclear, wolf?"

A small whimper echoed through the air, but even after that warning a mere few minutes ago she tried to trip me. "Yes, Alpha. I'm so –

"I don't want to hear a bullshit apology because you and I both know you don't mean it." A devious laugh shook Lucas when I'm gently tugged away by a familiar and from the looks of it friendly face – Josh. "I don't care why." My mate shrugged as he let me go with obvious reluctance, "I don't care what you have to say. These are the terms of your punishment. I'll give you a head start, when I catch you, and I will catch you, you fight to survive. If you survive, meaning if my beast is feeling generous, then you'll be on night patrol for a month after you heal without aid. Do you have any questions about your terms of punishment?"

I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel right now. Honored? Scared? Loved? Surprised? A small part of me is loving how protective he is of me, no matter how terrible the punishment sounds. But, a good portion of me knows I have to stop this. "Lucas, Gabriel." Josh's grip tightens ever so slightly around my shoulder, my mate snaps his dilated focus towards me. Ignoring the clear warning from Josh, I step forward with a hand out. "Please, I don't want my first day meeting the pack to be like this. Anyone hurting because of me, it –

"I know, my baby doll." Gabriel. "You're so innocent and good. But she hurt you, even after my very specific warning. This female went against her Alpha and harmed her Luna."

Nibbling at the inside of my cheek and a bit on my bottom lip, I nodded, knowing that if he doesn't follow through on punishments he will look weak. It's like dealing with children, if you don't follow through on consequences, they'll try to get away with it. In this circumstance, apparently the consequence is severe. "Okay, then I would like to negotiate the terms of her punishment."

Gabriel cocks his head to the side, while I'm ignoring the shoulder squeeze of Josh once more. "Oh really?"

"I was the one who was wronged." I shrug, avoiding eye contact as he stepped closer.

His scent invades my senses, but I stay focused because I needed to do this. Not just for her, because I have a strong feeling that he wasn't feeling too generous, but because if someone died because of me, my guilt would eat me alive. "What'd you have in mind, doll." When the voice isn't so gruff, I snap my head up, grateful to see Lucas.

Gabriel is so intense, the power just exudes off of him hitting into me like a speeding train. "If you want her punished, that's fine. She explicitly defied what you said, but let her battle someone that isn't an Alpha."

"Josh." Lucas replies before I can get my next thought out. "As the Beta he is the Luna's guard, his instincts to protect you know no bounds." The rumble of approval beside me was enough for me to curse under my breath. "He's not an Alpha, doll." It wasn't great, nor ideal but at least I'm not his mate, at least he won't be as protective of me.

Fudge.

"You are a conniving dog," I whispered under my breath, causing my mate to chuckle deviously. "Fine. She can fight Josh but she will live, and she will receive aid. You said yourself that you're a fair Alpha, I think that's plenty fair for something that was probably a simple mistake."

Lucas pondered for a moment, holding my gaze and testing the waters. I could feel him pushing his power towards me then away again, to see if I'd back down. Or at least I assume that's why, but I refuse to fall into his power play. His punishment was way too far, and at least this way he appears strong, just simply giving in to his mate's wishes, which for wolves would be understandable. He smirked while turning on his heel and glancing at the female who was watching the conversation intently. "Fine, run female."

I glance towards the woman with long dark hair, she grinned gratefully. "Thank you, Luna."

Nodding with a small smile, and eyes that expressed how much more I could have helped I jutted my chin towards the woods telling her to get lost. In two strides, she's shifting into her wolf, avoiding the intentional arms and legs being put in her way by the rest of the pack. "LUCAS!"

Both Josh and Lucas are clutching their stomachs as they laugh. Arrogant men, huffing I spin on my heels and storm towards the pack house. At least, that's what I hope this giant building in the center of the clearing is. When the sound of footsteps heading my direction grab my attention, I begin to turn into an all-out sprint. Lucas playfully growls while his foot falls become quicker, "wolves love to chase, mate."

Squealing, I run up the steps and reach out for the door knob only to feel his arms wrap around my waist. "Caught you," he breathed against the shell of my ear, "I'll always catch you."

That, I'm okay with.

"My job is so much more fun than yours," I quip with a wicked grin.

My mate growls, nipping at my neck as I relish in the sparks shooting through my body. "It's important, doll and eventually you will be helping me with this more consistently. Either way, you're right. You get to bake and eat your delicious treats all day, not a lot of things are better than that."

I'd kill for a cinnamon roll right now.

"Well, if that isn't the truth." I quip while leaning against his chest, since apparently the rest of the chairs in the pack house were occupied or non-existent. Lucas and I both waited to start all this pack paperwork until Josh came back, which surprisingly we both agreed on. His reasoning was a little gorier, he just wanted to see and hear the damage that Josh put on the woman. Unfortunately, it was taking a bit longer than I would have liked, and Lucas had to get to work.

Lucas sighed, and brushed the hair out of my face. "I'm sorry again, about earlier. Gabriel can be a bit extreme, but if I question my wolf in front of the pack –

Nodding in understanding, I interrupted, "I don't know a lot about werewolves – though I'm learning – but I'm aware there are certain animalistic instincts and things that are implicated through actions than in the human world. It's something I'm going to have to get used to, and reign in a great deal."

Lucas leaned in, licking his lips, preparing to kiss me which I was more than ready to comply to when there was a knock on the door. I heard a small whisper about breaking someone's hand but I just waved my mate off, "come in."

Josh comes strolling inside, a few bruises and scratches across his skin and if you look rather closely there is a small limp. At least she put up a good fight, "Alpha she's in the infirmary right now. I can stay with the Luna if you'd like, the female wanted to speak to you." Lucas grumbled, fighting an internal battle on going to see her but with a small glare from me, he got out of the chair, setting me down on his desk with a chaste kiss before basically storming out of the room.

"How is she?" I ventured to ask.

Josh smiled softly, "I am the Beta, the Luna's main guard aside from the Alpha. In my book, what the Luna wants outweighs what the Alpha requests, unless I'm under an Alpha order." I nodded in understanding, but waited for a more direct answer, "she is hurt Luna, to satisfy the Alpha but to keep you happy she will be out of the infirmary by tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest. Nothing is broken, but I did tell her to lead the doctor on a bit more."

Grinning wildly, I hopped down from the desk and wrapped my arms around his torso. "Thank you, Josh and please call me, Riley."

Pulling away, I glance at a grinning Josh. "She said it was an accident and there were no signs of deception. No scent, not even a quicker heart rate."

I shook my head, grumbling to myself because of my carelessness. "She got hurt because I was clumsy, I knew it." Collapsing to the floor in a heap of sadness, I buried my face into my hands. My first day here and I already caused a threat to the pack and landed a woman in the infirmary. God, I'm going to be an awful Luna.

"Yes and no, Luna. She itched her nose and as she put her arm back down and hand into the grass your foot met with her hand. It was an unfortunate coincidence, but she isn't upset."

"I find that incredibly hard to believe."

Josh shook his head and moved to sit by me, sighing in relief – I'm sure – as he does so. "She along with the pack respect you negotiating and with a bit more practice you'll have this down." We both laughed, while I made a silent agreement that I'd go see her before I left today. "He'd give you his balls on a plate if you asked him, Lu-Riley. You just have to learn how to use that to your advantage."

"In the right circumstances. I'm still learning wolf and pack life, I don't want to interfere with your way of life."

Josh shrugged, contemplating what I had to say for a few moments before actually replying. "I understand that, but you were chosen – no you were created by the Goddess to become a Luna, a mate to an Alpha. Don't doubt your instincts so much, they'll be maternal and protective and at times worrisome."

"Hmm, interesting." I never thought of it that way, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Riley."

"Do you think it's weird I actually felt good for a split second? Like I was being protected by him no matter how gruesome – is that normal or –

Josh interrupts me, "more than normal. It's the mate bond growing inside of you, knowing that your mate will protect you no matter what is an attractive quality in humans but even more so in wolf relationships. Even though you're a human, you were created by the moon goddess', they most definitely instilled that into your DNA."

Ugh, though he is so right the last thing I wanted to do was discuss my, creators? Mothers? Goddess'? I don't know, whatever the fudge they are. "Josh, do you think I can do this?"

His gaze snaps from the plain wooden wall towards me, horror almost coating his face. Swallowing back a laugh at his expression, I wait for his answer. "Riley, I don't think that there is another woman – wolf or human – that would be better for this job. Lucas is the – well, he's waited a long time for his female and I don't think the moon could have chosen better. You two balance one another out and I also believe that once we figure out what the hell the Goddess' created you for, you'll be a force to be reckoned with."

A giant weight is lifted off of my shoulders, I'm not sure why his words reassured me so much more than Lucas'. Probably because Lucas is my mate and will say anything to keep me smiling. After five to ten minutes of just sitting in silence and enjoying the sounds of the pack children playing outside, I felt the urge to tell him, "Josh, if it helps – and I'm not sure if it will – but I think that Maya is truly missing out on a great guy. You'll be a great mate to her someday." Silently reassuring him that Maya would eventually come around took a weight of worry off of his shoulders.

It was very apparent when he gulped, his adam's apple dropping before bobbing back up to its original position. Glassy eyes meet mine, a sad smile on his lips that makes something inside of me tear into a million pieces. "Luna, you have no idea how much that means to me."

**  
Don't shoot me.  
Please.

I am so sorry it took so long with this update. I can give you the million reasons as to why it took so long but it makes no difference. My mistake in posting this story was not writing chapters ahead, like I did with Sweet Cheeks and Arrogant Alpha where I could post daily because I had several chapters ready.  
I'm trying to get back into the groove of things, and making time to write is up in my top five.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was hard for me to push out because I think I am getting a bit of writer's block but we'll figure it out – together.

XOXO – Taylor  
Word Count: 3,432  
Date Published: October 9, 2017


	15. Chapter 15-Molten Lava Cake

I felt something stirring deep inside of me. Shaking, grasping the very essence of myself.

My stomach turned to knots, my heart began to flutter and race all at the same time. It was overwhelming. A similar feeling that Lucas gives me by one simple glance or subtle smile. Glancing to my right I see said man sleeping soundly beside me, not a care in the world. My worries were forgotten for a moment when I saw how serene he looked. We were in his home tonight, the pack house, even though I was somewhat skeptical. My presence around here was tolerated, but not welcomed though a few wolves were very friendly and offered me congratulations and introductions.

Either way, I swallowed what little discomfort I did feel because Lucas was overjoyed that I had even thought about it. ' _You are incredible_ ,' he had said before lifting me off my feet with a large grin and I was a goner, I want him to continue to think that about me as long as possible. Then every time one of his pack members came along to announce themselves to me, an even bigger grin overcame his face and didn't leave for minutes after the introductions had ended.

It was in that moment that I felt a pinch of guilt eating away at me. I had only then realized how selfish I was being with Lucas and his time. This was his home, his safe place from the outside world and I hadn't even thought of staying over here willingly. Until today. Lucas had just always come to my place, he'd pick me up from work and that was where he drove. I never thought anything of it.

Granted, I never woke up in the middle of the night to watch him when staying over at my apartment but I don't think he could have been more relaxed.

 _'_ _Riley.'_

My entire body froze as a chill shook my spine.

 _'_ _Riley.'_

This wasn't me.

I wasn't walking outside, barefoot into my alpha mate's werewolf territory. I wasn't the one who left my mate in the middle of the night to follow strange, creepy whispers. Whispers that were calling _my_ name.

It was freezing if the goosebumps across my entire body were any sort of indication of the temperatures. However, it seemed I had no control over the movements of my body. As if some outside force was forcing me to walk, that would be the only logical explanation. Though it certainly isn't 'logical', but neither are supernatural creatures. Logical or not, one thing is certain – I am certainly not brave enough to do this. _'_ _Closer. Almost there.'_

My brain could comprehend the sound of rushing water and see the edge of a cliff coming into view a few yards ahead of me but no matter how much I screamed at myself to, stop, I didn't. I kept taking steps, uncaring about the rocks, and random twigs tearing up my feet and arms as I walked. I tried to dig my heels, intentionally tried to trip myself – something I succeed at with no avail.

 _'_ _Look.'_

On instinct, I glanced down towards the water now that I was at the edge of the cliff. "RILEY!" But didn't get a good glance before they fluttered closed.

My entire frame shook from pure pleasure at the sound of his voice. I could hear crazed footfalls, and leaves cracking as he stepped. I could hear the fear and worry from his voice and I'm sure if I were closer or supernatural, the latter most likely, I would hear him breathing in deeply and trying to catch my scent. That thought alone, no matter how odd, made me smile. I loved it when he inhaled me deeply like a drug. "RILEY! PLEASE BABY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Like I thought, that _something_ was controlling me, that same _something_ lifted its hold and left me standing at the edge of the cliff, my toes hanging off. Gasping loudly from fear, I fell backwards on my butt and crawled away from the edge. "RILEY!" Before I can blink, strong, warm arms encircle themselves around me, holding me tightly. Safety. That's all that I feel surging through my veins, the safety and comfort the familiar tingles provide. "What were you thinking, baby doll? Huh?"

"I'm so sorry, I don't know –

"You scared me to fucking death, Riley!"

Burying my face further into his neck, I sighed in relief when the soothing scent of cinnamon rolls encased me. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. One moment I was in bed and then I heard these whispers –

"Whispers?!"

Lucas' hand cupped my cheek and pulled my face back to look me directly in the eyes. "Whispers, what whispers? Who was whispering to you?" My brows furrowed in concentration, I'd never heard that voice before – and now that I'm thinking about it, there were multiple voices, not just one calling out to me.

"I don't know. It wasn't just one voice. I swear Lucas, I couldn't control myself."

A deep grumble shook his chest in pure disdain. I didn't like it either, not one bit, would whatever it was made me jump? That alone had fear holding my heart in a vice like grip, and made me clutch onto him even tighter. "If you didn't have scrapes and cuts all over your body, you'd be over my knee getting spanked." That caused a whole other type of shiver, I heard him inhale deeply, scenting something, I'm assuming me. He growled lowly in his throat, then stared back at me as his pupils began to dilate, "don't test me baby doll."

"W-What?"

My mate blinked a few times, the lovely green that I love so much taking more control. "Never mind, doll. Let's go get you cleaned up and then back to bed. We'll discuss this in the morning." I nodded in agreement, about to get up and out of his lap, but a pair of strong fingers grasping my chin had me staring at my mate's gorgeous face. The moon billowing in through the branches of trees casting shadows across his angular nose and sharp jaw, which somehow made him even more handsome. "I love you so damn much, baby doll."

Sighing in complete happiness even after my near-death experience, I say, "I love you too, Lucas."

"Everything seems to be okay, Alpha. Just some scratches, a few bumps and bruises. The bandages on her feet need to be changed twice a day with ointment to avoid infection. The branches and rocks were a tad bit unforgiving."

Lucas huffed before giving me his evil eye, he still wasn't happy with me. Understandably so, I still hadn't explained everything that happened. He has no idea that I literally had zero control over my body. I had mentioned it, but didn't go into full detail. For all he knew, I was going to jump. "Thank you, doctor. I really appreciate your help." I all but whispered.

The older woman smiled lightly and patted my hair with a motherly touch before grabbing her shawl and wrapping it tightly around her frame. "Have a good night, Luna. I for one am going back to bed." The first few time I was called 'Luna', I just assumed they didn't know my name, but after a few laughs from my mate after trying to politely correct them, he finally told me what it means.

The responsibility it came with.

It still takes my breath away. Lucas' bedroom door closed, leaving my mate and I alone in the quietness of his room. Avoiding any sort of eye contact with my mate, my orbs shifted across the room and for the second time since I had been here, took note of how bare his walls were. I hated to say anything but it was obvious at one point and time there was something hanging on the walls. The sun had basically tanned the walls, showcasing where frames filled with pictures had once hung. My heart stung a bit at the notion of it being a possible past girlfriend, my head shook in disagreement. For once, my brain won over my heart. Mates were sacred to wolves, especially Lucas, it was a silly thought. "What are you thinking?"

Taking advantage of the change of subject, my pointer finger gestured towards the now empty place on the walls where pictures once hung. "I was trying to work out what used to hang there." His entire frame tensed. I must have hit a soft spot, wincing at the pain radiating out of my feet, I pushed past it and sauntered towards my mate. "I'm sorry if that was too personal of a question. I just realized I don't know much about you." I shrugged indifferently while snaking my arms around his waist, "aside from the fact you are an Alpha of a pack of werewolves that a few weeks ago, I thought were myth." That earned me a small smile.

"It's a long story, doll."

"I'm sure it is, but I would love to hear it. If you want," I rushed out knowing that this could be a personal story. But hey, he knows that I was created by his Moon Goddess', and my parents weren't my real parents and that my best friend lied to me about being a supernatural creature. I have zero secrets.

Lucas lifted me off the ground in one swoop and zipped towards his bed, gently laying me down in the process. Snuggling into his chest, I inhaled deeply and waited. I wasn't going to pressure him and if we fell asleep before then – "When I was eighteen years old, we were at war with the vampires. It wasn't the worst one we've had, but it certainly caused a lot of deaths – too many to be considered worth it. In the end we have a vampire king who we signed a treaty with but he doesn't enforce it so we send him body parts of his underlings weekly. I digress," he sighs before nuzzling into my neck, his lips grazing my neck with every word. "My pack – our pack was huge, Riley. We were the biggest this side of the globe and it was because my dad was a fair leader."

Lucas swallowed audibly, and since I've yet to meet any of his family, plus he is speaking in past tense I knew that this story didn't have a happy ending. "He was strict, strong and fair. He was a great, Alpha. Either way, my father led the rebellion against blood suckers. He was sick of losing pack members and humans were dropping like flies in his territory. They were just left to die, they didn't even drain them fully, they wanted them to suffer."

"That's horrible," I whispered as my fingers ran gently up and down his chest in a hopefully reassuring manner.

"It was creators not watching over their newborns. Newborns can take centuries to grasp their thirst and these weren't trained properly. So, we struck back and lost countless great wolves in the process. My father; mother, younger brother and sister, uncles, aunts, and a few cousins." Tears immediately fill my eyes at the pain my mate had gone through at such an early age. I immediately cursed myself for not finding him sooner, because this is a ten-year-old wound and I can feel his entire body, mind and soul breaking. "They attacked our home, while we were sleeping. We thought we had a victory, we were meeting with the late vampire king in two days' time and we relaxed."

I shushed him lightly and held him tightly as he poured out every single memory. I'm not even sure if he could stop if he tried. Years of pent up emotions can be too much for one single person, especially a man like Lucas who had been through so much. "They slaughtered, women, children or men it made no difference and I felt every single family bond I had break."

"Lucas –

"That's when I lost control and nothing was going to get in my way." His voice was hard and cold, a tone I immediately disliked. "That night, I collected fangs from every vampire that attacked our camp and took them to the vampire king who was celebrating – what we were doing the day before. He was shocked to see me there, I killed anyone who got in my way, but kept my eyes solely focused on the man who killed everyone I cared for. He tried to flee and I taunted him for a good hour before tearing his head off. I enjoyed every kill and smug vampire I killed that night. I put a new king in charge, but I fear that he may be getting to comfortable with power and laxed with leadership. Your attack is a prime example."

I blinked, letting a few tears fall from my – I'm sure, swollen eyes. Every crack in his voice, tremor in his words or shoulder shake as he held back a sob broke me to my very core. A few calloused fingers grazed my cheek, wiping away the remnants of tears. "Don't cry for me."

"I will always cry for you," I whisper, "because you won't do it for yourself. You –" his mouth pressed against my own, slowly and sweetly caressing my lips, showing how much he loved me. Hands. Strong hands held my cheeks before slowly making their way to my hair to tug lightly.

My body trembled as he began to hover over me, one hand bracing his weight while the other continued to caress my neck, running gently from the nape to my collarbone, causing an involuntary moan to escape my lips. Calloused fingers grip my hips before creating small circular patterns on my hips, Lucas growled deeply before raising his hands to gently touch the bare skin of my waist. In one swoop, my shirt is lifted off while I finally come up for air. He doesn't stop, warm lips bite, nibble and suck at every inch of skin on my neck before latching on to one specific spot.

Oh God.

That spot.

Like a wild animal my nails begin to claw down his bare back. When did he even take his shirt off? "Oh Riley, I fucking love you. Damn it, I love you so much."

I'm about to reply. I'm about to tell him how much I love him and how I'll be his family despite losing them years ago. The words are at the tip of my tongue, but a searing – almost burning pain starts at the top of my shoulder spreading to my toes and my 'I love you too', gets replaced with an ear shattering scream. My breathing becomes heavy, my heart begins to pound and every part of my being is alight with – I don't even know what to describe it as. That's how intense this feeling is.

As Lucas pulls back with a huge grin on his face, staring at the shoulder that is throbbing, my eyelids become heavy. Every blink becomes longer, my breathing becomes more shallow, my body feels like it weighs a ton, and it seems like he's just now noticing this. "Riley?" I tried to reply, but instead just stare at his beautiful green eyes. "Oh Goddess, Riley? Baby doll?" I'm lifted in his lap, caressing my cheeks and brushing the hair out of my face.

As much as I would like to keep looking at him, I could always dream about him. "Goddess! Riley, don't you fall asleep baby, I love you. Don't you dare fall asleep!"

Too late.


	16. Chapter 16- Cronut

"Riley."

"Darling."

Cold hands stroke my cheeks delicately, pulling me out of whatever slumber I'm in. "We don't have a lot of time, so you need to get up. Now."

As if my body was in this random person's command, my eyes shot open. There were stars, everywhere. All around me, it was so beautiful it took my breath away. Gasping, I shot up from the lounge chair I was sitting on and glanced around, trying to take in every unexplainable sight. "Wow."

"Wow indeed."

How did I not realize there were five other people here? In an attempt to gain some much-needed personal space, because they were crowding me, I inched backward, not realizing that there was nowhere else for me to go besides the ground. With a thud, I roll over and onto my feet, ignoring the searing pain on my butt and shoulder. The four women were beautiful, and intimidating as they stared at me with wide, curious eyes. The man sitting on the end of the chase lounge laughed hysterically at my outburst. "Hush Helios, you're of no help."

The taller of the four women stepped around the rest of the women and sauntered towards me slowly like I was a deer that would run if a movement was too quick. This woman was gorgeous, long chocolate brown hair and green eyes, but it was her smile that not only lit up her entire face but actually prevented me from running away like the scared deer she thought I was. "I'm Selene."

"Selene?" I whispered, immediately remembering the conversation I had with Lucas just a few days ago. "And Helios?" Oh goodness. Peering around Selene's shoulder, I glanced at the other females. One with black hair and surprisingly purple eyes, the other two both had blonde hair but one woman had blue eyes while the other women looked almost clouded over – as if she were blind. "What's going on? Where's Lucas? LUCAS!"

My heart began hammering against my chest at the prospect of my mate possibly being hurt. "Calm down, darling. Your Alpha mate is not harmed and you are currently in the spirit world. He is not around." My gaze snapped towards the woman with purple eyes who stepped towards me rather boldly. Just from her body language it was obvious she was more blunt, "I'm Hecate. Goddess of necromancy, magic and the –

"Moon," I whispered while a body bounded into me.

If it weren't for her strong arms I would be on the floor, "I'm Artemis. Goddess of hunt, forest and –

"Moon." I finished as I glanced into her entrancing baby blue eyes. They almost reminded me of Maya, almost. She wore a tan dress with vine like décor wrapped around her frame. "That must mean," I shifted my focus to the woman with cloudy eyes, "you are –

"Phoebe," the woman interrupts as she steps towards me. "Goddess of intellect and prophecy. Please excuse Artemis. She doesn't understand personal space, she spends all of her time with woodland creatures that she allows to crawl all over her."

Rolling my lips in I try and fight back the laugh threatening to escape. It seems like they have a weird sister bond. "Ladies, enough gabbing. We've not got a lot of time before her Alpha mate becomes a problem." Helios interjected while sweeping his blonde hair back and out of his eyes, "I'm Helios but you already know that. God of the Sun and the reason you are here."

"You all created me."

"Riley dear, have a sit and we will explain it all to you." Selene commanded gently while gesturing towards the chaise lounge. Doing as she said I ignored Artemis who began to braid my hair. "Helios is right we don't have a lot of time but yes we created you. Phoebe saw an impending war against my wolves and Hades' creation, vampires."

I was already getting a headache, "okay if that comes –

"When," Phoebe correct me, flashing me a sharp look at the same time. "When it comes, you'll stop it."

Before I can shake my head in disagreement, Artemis tugs on my braid. Ignoring the pain on my scalp, I refuse to acknowledge her. "I'm a human, and you want me to stop a supernatural war?"

Selene grins but reaches over to grab my hands, patting them in a motherly way. "You are so much more than a human. The stronger your bond with your mate grows, the more your powers that you were born with as a Goddess will progress. Like last night, the whispers that led you towards the river."

Gasping lightly, I see her nod in affirmation with a gentle smile. "I'm afraid that is my fault deary." Hecate whispers, almost apologetically. "When you were created I unfortunately passed on that gift against my will. Believe me it will be a pain, but eventually you will learn to control it." Well, that's comforting. "I'm the Goddess of necromancy, which means I do have contact with some spirits."

"Don't overwhelm her Hecate," Selene admonishes lightly. She's so soft spoken it almost sounds like she's whispering.

"We don't have a lot of time Selene. What would you suggest? To have her die anytime we have something to say to her?"

I'm dead? "I have to get back to Lucas." I announce while trying to stand up, but once again I'm yanked down by my hair. "Please, I'm all he has left." I plead towards Selene, eyes filled to the brim with tears from the pain I'm sure Lucas is feeling as well as what my scalp has endured. What is she even doing back there? "He can't believe I'm dead. He just can't."

"Hush girl, you're alive but just." My glare shifts towards Phoebe who is staring out into space with one hand raised out in front of her. "Your mate is fine, calm on the outside and a great deal of emotions barraging him on the inside."

My heart clenched at the thought, I wanted nothing more than to comfort him at this moment. "Riley dear, I will make this quick if you can focus. Then we can send you back to your mate." That was incentive enough, plopping back down I ignore Artemis' squeal of excitement to have my hair back in her hands. "You have a few gifts, such as the ability to control the tide and water as the moon does." I frown but nod in understanding, "you, as you've learned, can speak to spirits –

"And animals!" Artemis pipes in, yanking my hair back so she can look at my face.

"Artemis, remove your hands from her hair before she has none left." I can practically hear Artemis pout from Hecate's demand, but she does what she's told. Purple eyes roll before landing on me, "Artemis isn't wrong. But by animals, she means werewolves."

Shaking my head, I inhale and exhale a few times to try and process everything properly. "So, you're telling me I have 'powers' and I'm not human."

Selene holds her hand up, stopping me midsentence. "You are not immortal. Your life expectancy is not greater than a human's in this life."

My heart broke for the second time in the past few minutes. "But, what about Lucas whenever I – what will happen to him? He's lost so much and he –

My words are muffled when the Moon Goddess begins to smile at me, "is a great Alpha and leader. You don't need to worry about that. Not right now, get through the war first because unfortunately it is coming sooner than we would like. The vampires are creating an army. Hades, the God who created the vampires, wants out of the underworld. And dear Zeus will fall right into his trap once his vampires begin attacking humans." I nod, knowing that once I explain this to Lucas he can give me more insight. "Right now, it is time for you to go."

I frowned, but the need to see Lucas outweighed my curiosity. Which I'm sure I'll regret later. But, "one more question."

"Make it quick, I can't hold your spirit much longer deary. You slept way too long."

Ignoring Hecate's words, I keep my focus on Selene. "Are you my parents?"

She gave me a small smile but gently cupped my cheeks. "You are a wonderful woman, we've watched you grow since you were a baby. We created you but," she glanced around towards all the Goddess' and one God who stared at me sympathetically, "we are not your parents. You know who your parents are."

I nodded because she was right.

I did know who my parents were and I'm afraid that they may be as worried about me as Lucas is.

"STOP THROWING SPELLS AT ME, WITCH!"

I winced at the loud voice and the sound of something falling on the ground, and shattering to pieces. "You hurt my best friend, you bastard!"

"Mate! There is a reason the protection spell didn't work."

"Because I would never hurt my mate, I would never hurt Riley." Lucas' broken whisper has me reaching even more for consciousness. "I love her. I would kill anyone, myself included before I ever even thought about hurting her. I didn't – I didn't think – I mean there are human mates in my world with marks."

I hear a sigh and the sound of something scraping against the floor, "there has never been an Alpha with a human."

My mind drifts back to the conversation with Selene, I will always have the same life expectancy of a human. I wish there were something I could do, I don't want to just be a human for Lucas. "My spell didn't work."

"Because," I croak while blinking a few times, "Lucas would never hurt me."

Now that the sleepy haze is clear, I smile at the male sitting straight up in his chair, rigidly. Lucas' eyes begin to water, but being the manly male, he is, he doesn't let them fall but each emotion that flickers through his eyes is made as open as a book. My mate is allowing me to see the relief, adoration and love he's feeling before he's hovering above me and cupping my face. "Never," he affirms before leaning in and kissing me sweetly on the lips.

Then my cheek.

My nose.

My forehead.

And once more on my lips. "I'm so sorry, Riley. I didn't know –

"I know you didn't," I all but coo and stroke his cheeks in the process. "It's okay, I'm okay. I love you." He sighs before resting his forehead against my own. I can tell he is about to open his mouth to say more but instead I shush him and slightly drag him towards me, towards the bed. "Just lay with me, I want to go back to sleep, but I want you here."

I hear the hospital door open and close while my mate settles his bulky frame as comfortably as possible in this small bed. One arm wraps behind my neck, while the other brushes against my lower back to squeeze me into his chest. I take in his familiar smell, cinnamon rolls, which soothes me almost instantly. Sparks are felt on my lower back where my skin is showing and his fingers are touching gently to try and lull me into sleep. "I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm sorry. I lost control of Gabriel for a moment."

"If you knew I didn't want to hear it, then there was no point of saying anything. I'm not mad at you. At all. In a way," I sigh in happiness, "I'm kind of flattered that Gabriel couldn't handle me not being marked anymore."

"You're letting me off too easy, Riley."

Swatting blindly, I tap his beautiful lips. I don't move them so I can't help but grin whenever he does. "Shush, I'm trying to sleep. Now, just love me."

I hear my mate laughing lightly as I drift off into sleep. "Lucas?"

"Yes, baby doll?"

Fingers brush the hair away from my neck and before I can talk, he presses a light kiss to my shoulder. "I know who my parents are. I love them, very much."

"They love you, baby. Get some sleep, they'll be here when you wake up. I'll make sure of it."

Trusting in him completely, I finally let myself fall asleep while I dream about the stars I had awoken to earlier.

After re-writing this chapter 3 times, I found this chapter to be bearable enough to post.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. Love y'all.

XOXO – Taylor.


End file.
